Pequeñas Sorpresas
by lis3011
Summary: Todos conocemos a Damon Salvatore, su enamoramiento con Katherine, las peleas con su padre, la amistad de su hermano Stefan que con el tiempo se desvanece. Pero nadie sabe lo que paso cuando se convirtió, sabemos que Stefan le obligo a tomar sangre y después se odiaron, pero que pasa si existe una chica aparte de Katherine?... Que pasa cuando esta chica sea Isabella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ****Acá**** como he dicho en mi otra historia, lo prometido es deuda, ****así**** que tienen la nueva historia llamada "****Pequeñas**** Sorpresas", actualizare cada ****cierto**** tiempo, ****quizás**** semanal ya que son varias las historias las que tengo que actualizar, intentare hacer los ****capítulos**** lo mas largos posibles, esta sin duda es un Bella/Damon y ****tendrá**** varios tiempos, espero que la disfruten y dejen Review.**

_**Pequeñas Sorpresas**_

_**Por Lis3011**_

_**Parejas: Bella/Damon**_

Summary: Todos conocemos a Damon Salvatore, su enamoramiento con Katherine, las peleas con su padre, la amistad de su hermano Stefan que con el tiempo se desvanece. Pero nadie sabe lo que paso cuando se convirtió, sabemos que Stefan le obligo a tomar sangre y después se odiaron, pero que pasa si existe una chica aparte de Katherine?... Que pasa cuando esta chica sea Isabella Swan?

Capitulo 1

Mystic Falls (1864)

En el pueblo de Virginia, o mas precisos en Mystic Falls, se encontraban varias familias fundadoras, las mas influyentes eran: los Salvatores, los Gilbert y los Swan. La familia Salvatore, que en ese tiempo estaba compuesta por Damon Salvatore de 24 años de edad, Stefan Salvatore de 17 años y Giuseppe Salvatore el padre de los hermanos. En la familia Gilbert que estaba compuesta por Arthur y Emily Gilbert que no tenían hijos hasta ahora, ya que Emily estaba embarazada y en la familia Swan estaba Charles, el padre e Isabella Marie, su hija de 19 años, la madre de Isabella murió cuando dio a luz a su hija, Charles le tuvo rencor a la pequeña Isabella y trata de hacerle la vida imposible cada vez que pueda.

Isabella, que antes era muy amiga del conocido Damon Salvatore, se fue a estudiar a Londres enfermería a la edad de 9 años, ya que Charles le obligo, pero esta al tenerle miedo y asco a la sangre tuvo que volver a la edad de 12 y era maltratada por Charles ya que era una buena para nada.

Isabella, que actualmente tiene 19, no habla con nadie ya que tiene miedo a su padre y solo llega a su casa a dormir pero antes tiene que sufrir los golpes de su padre.

Damon, por otro lado, esta en sus 24 años de edad y luchando por el amor de su vida, Katherine Pierce, contra su hermano Stefan Salvatore. Actualmente, esta en el pueblo, furioso con su padre, ya que Giuseppe Salvatore hizo que Stefan y Katherine se fueran a un pueblo vecino para evitar la enfermedad contagiosa que hay, han intentado evacuar del pueblo a todas las mujeres y niños menores de 18 años. Así que Stefan fue obligado a ir.

Cuando Damon Salvatore, salio del bar, solamente luego de haber tomado una cerveza que no le hizo nada, camino para llegar a casa porque su caballo, Rayo, lo había dejado en casa.

Isabella, estaba escondida, en un árbol, llorando por los maltratos de su padre y la reciente paliza que le había dado por no conseguir a un hombre con dinero para casarse, ella estaba cansada de todo los golpes, pero no sabia que hacer, si le decía a su padrino Arthur, iba a hablar con Charles y le iban a golpear hasta dejarla inconsciente otra vez.

Damon cada minuto se iba acercando hacia el árbol donde estaba escondida Isabella, hasta que escucho unos sollozos, paro en seco y giro hacia la izquierda, donde se escuchaban y observo. Ahí, frente a el, se encontraba una bella chica, que escondía su cara entre sus manos mientras sollozaba, usaba un vestido verde oliva que hacia sus curvas notar, sentada en el suelo. Tenia una gran cabellera de color chocolate y llena de rizos que estaban recogidos en horquillas, Damon sin saber que hacer, se acerco y se puso a la altura de la señorita

-Señorita? Se encuentra bien?-pregunto en el tono educado mas tranquilo que pudo, si por dentro se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, por otro lado Isabella se asusto porque si veía su cara iba a decir algo y eso seria recomenzado con otro de los golpes de su padre, no respondió nada pero intento mantener su respiración tranquila

-Señorita, mirame -dijo Damon, al ver que no se movió para decir nada, Isabella negó con la cabeza y Damon que a veces actuá por impulso suavemente quito las manos del rostro de la chica

-Isabella?-pregunto al ver los ojos chocolates de su amiga de la infancia, a veces la veía en las fiestas familiares y no se separaba del lado de su padre y su vista hacia el suelo, Isabella se tenso al ver que el chico era Damon, su amigo pero también hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre

-Isabella?-pregunto Damon otra vez y ella asintió lentamente

-Que tienes?-pregunto Damon al ver una acción de la pequeña

-Por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste, no lo digas por favor te lo suplico-empezó ella rápidamente y Damon le tapo la boca con la mano suavemente

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Pero tienes que explicarme que te pasa-dijo el y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-Lo siento, no puedo después...-dijo Isabella pero callo en seco al ver lo que le iba a decir a Damon

-Después?-pregunto Damon y ella negó con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Damon viera la marca roja en su mejilla, la toco suavemente y ella hizo una mueca de dolor

-Isabella, quien te ha hecho esto?-pregunto el y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

-No fue nadie, te lo suplico, no le digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu perro, por favor-dijo ella mientras acomodaba su vestido y el asintió

-Esta bien pero tienes que decirme quien fue-dijo Damon y ella negó con la cabeza

-No puedo, por favor-dijo suplicante y cuando Damon la soltó para ponerse de pie también, salio corriendo

-Isabella!-grito Damon pero ella continuo corriendo, le siguió pero ella doblo en una esquina y se encontró frente a la casa de los Swan, ella entro rápidamente a la casa y cerro, corriendo entro a su habitación para no encontrarse con Charles.

-Isabella! Sal de ahí!-grito Damon haciéndose notar entre todos los criados y a la vez entre Charles que estaba en su despacho, Charles salio y fue a la entrada para encontrarse con Damon

-Damon? Que demonios te pasa para venir a gritar a mi casa?-pregunto Charles intentando mantener la compostura

-Me pasa que quiero ver a Isabella ahora-dijo el sin miedo ni vergüenza, Charles se sorprendió y con una sonrisa asintió

-Ahora mismo voy por ella-dijo y con la misma sonrisa subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Isabella, toco dos veces y entro sin permiso, se encontró a Isabella sentada en su cama mientras observaba por la ventana y lagrimas caían por sus ojos

-Levantate ahora mismo y baja con Salvatore!-dijo Charlie en tono demandante tomándola por el brazo poniéndola en pie

-Te limpias la cara para que no se vean esas lagrimas de mosquita muerta y cuidado con decir algo o cuando vuelvas no la cuentas, entendido-dijo Charles con todo el odio que pudo hacia su hija y ella rápidamente se limpio la cara con un pañuelo húmedo y asintió

-Que esperas? Sal de aquí!-dijo el y ella salio corriendo con miedo hacia la entrada, donde estaba Damon

-Hola-dijo ella sonriente cuando bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Damon, oculto su dolor con una sonrisa porque sabia que Charles estaba escuchando

-Hola hermosa, quisieras dar un paseo?-pregunto Damon y ella observo hacia las escaleras donde estaba Charles

-Puedo ir padre?-pregunto con educación pero Damon noto que también con miedo, Charles sonrió pero dijo seriamente

-Tienes que traerla antes del anochecer, iré a ver a tu padre, si quieres la puedes llevar ahí-dijo Charles severamente y Damon asintió

-Sera un paseo breve, pero claro la llevo hacia allá y podría darle un paseo a caballo, claro si usted me permite e Isabella también-dijo el e Isabella miro a Charles

-Claro, no es molestia-dijo Charles e Isabella asintió dándole la razón

-Bueno, si me permite-dijo Damon ofreciéndole el brazo a Isabella que ella con lentitud y precaución tomo

-Cuidado con los animales salvajes-dijo Charles sonriente cuando ellos salieron de la cada y Damon asintió

Charles lo mas rápido que pudo, fue a su despacho, tomo el artefacto y fue en busca de su caballo para ir a la casa Salvatore.

-Y bien? Te esta gustando el paseo?-pregunto Damon con demasiado interés e Isabella miro a su alrededor

-Claro, no tenias que molestarte en venir hacia acá-dijo ella sonriente, al ver que el ayudante de su padre estaba cerca

-Isabella, sabes que puedes contarme todo, no le diré a nadie-dijo Damon y ella negó con la cabeza sonriente

-No es nada, soy muy torpe y me caí, eso paso-dijo ella cuando cruzo junto al ayudante y Damon la observo por un minuto

-Segura? Esa marca dice todo lo contrario, parece una mano-dijo el cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable de todos los empleados

-Damon enserio, no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Tu no sabes nada-dijo ella con voz frágil

-Claro que lo se, Isabella te conozco desde que naciste, recuerdas cuando me mentías y yo sabia que lo hacías, en este momento lo haces-dijo el y ella le miro fijamente

-Enserio Damon, me caí, sabes muy bien que soy muy torpe, ademas podemos cambiar de tema?-pregunto y el negó con la cabeza

-Si no me lo dices tu, le preguntare a tu padre-dijo Damon severamente e Isabella se puso pálida

-Isabella?-pregunto Damon asustado

-No es nada-dijo Isabella firmemente pero Damon noto que se estaba mareando

-Isabella estas bien?-pregunto Damon y ella asintió

Damon hizo que Isabella se sentara en el tronco de un árbol y con una hoja le lanzo un poco de aire, ella cerro los ojos y aspiro varias veces, para cuando recupero el color miro a Damon suplicante

-Por favor no le digas a nadie-dijo suplicante y el asintió

-Estas bien?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Por favor Damon, jurame que no dirás una palabra de lo que paso ahora ni lo del golpe-dijo ella suplicante y Damon noto que los ojos de Isabella estaban un poco llorosos

-Esta bien pero ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto preocupado y ella asintió

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo Damon y ella asintió

-No te preocupes, no es nada-dijo ella y se puso de pie

-Isabella, segura?-pregunto Damon y ella asintió sonriendo

-Que tal el paseo en caballo?-pregunto ella sonriente cambiando de tema

-Esta bien, si eso te hace feliz-dijo Damon ofreciéndole el brazo otra vez, ella lo tomo pero vacilo antes de preguntar algo

-Damon?-pregunto mientras caminaban, el observo los ojos chocolates de Isabella

-Si?-pregunto cautelosamente

-Cuando hables con mi padre, si el te pregunta, le puedes no contar sobre esto?-pregunto ella y el le observo confundido

-Que esto?-pregunto y ella le observo fijamente

-Le puedes no decir, que casi me desmayo y que observaste detenidamente mi mejilla?-pregunto Isabella y el sonrió

-Claro, si eso te hace estar tranquila y feliz-dijo el y ella le sonrió sinceramente, el se perdió por unos minutos en sus ojos chocolate y ella en sus ojos azules, cuando Damon se iba a acercar a besarle, ella se separo

-Creo que deberíamos de ir por los caballos-dijo completamente sonrojada y desviando la mirada, el sonrió ampliamente y asintió

-Espero que no seas una cobarde-dijo y ella negó con la cabeza

-No le tengo miedo a los caballos-dijo y Damon noto que miro al cielo cuando dijo eso como si estuviera rogando algo, el sonrió y caminaron juntos hacia la casa Salvatore

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Salvatore**_

-Giuseppe, te juro que tu hijo fue a buscar a mi hija por voluntad propia-dijo Charles y Arthur escuchaba en silencio

-Si es así, tenemos que hacer un plan para que esos se casen, Stefan tiene que quedar con Katherine-dijo Giuseppe mirando a Charles y Arthur suspiro

-Creen que es buena idea? Para cuando regrese Katherine ese plan se puede ir por la borda-dijo Arthur y ellos asintieron

-Lo tengo, dudo que este plan no falle-dijo Charles y sus amigos le observaron

-Si, queda embarazada es su responsabilidad casarse con ella-dijo Charles y sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Estas mal? Como vamos a hacer para que tu hija quede embarazada?!-pregunto Giuseppe perdiendo la paciencia

-Fácil, haremos que tu hijo se emborrache y hago que mi hija entre en acción-dijo Charles tramando el plan

-Sabes que Isabella no es así, que harás para que ella entre?-pregunto Arthur, sabia que todo esto estaba mal

-Tengo mis métodos Arthur, pero te digo que esa quedara embarazada-dijo Charles, se escucho unos toques en la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Giuseppe y al instante entro una de las criadas

-Señor, su hijo a llegado, con una señorita. Pidió que ensillaran su caballo-dijo ella y Giuseppe sonriente asintió

-No te preocupes, esta con la hija de Charles-dijo Giuseppe el y la criada asintió y con una disculpa por interrumpir salio de la habitación

-Cuando empezara el plan?-pregunto Charles y Giuseppe sonrió

-Prepara a tu hija, mañana empieza el plan-dijo el y Arthur pensó en hablar con Damon para que no haga nada, el sabia todo lo que Charles le hacia a Isabella y le dolía porque quería a Isabella como una hija

_**Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa Salvatore**_

-Es muy grande-dijo Isabella admirando el gran caballo cuando uno de los criados lo saco el caballo

-Si que lo es-murmuro Damon en el oído de Isabella lo que causo que ella se estremeciera, Damon no sabia que hacer, su corazón le decía que cortejara a Isabella pero su mente le decía que el amaba a Katherine

-Puedo tocarlo?-pregunto cuando el criado les dio privacidad y Damon asintió, Isabella se acerco al caballo color caoba y con lentitud y un poco de miedo le toco, al ver que el caballo no hizo nada cuando se movió empezó a acariciarlo

-Es muy bonito-dijo ella aun acariciándolo, Damon sonrió por la imagen y se acerco un poco a ella

-No mas que tu pero si, es muy bonito-dijo mientras se subía al caballo

-Que haces?-pregunto Isabella y el le sonrió, Isabella se fijo que sus ojos azules brillaron mas

-Iremos a dar un paseo-dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano, ella tomo la mano y delicadamente, Damon la acomodo delante de el

-Nunca he montado un caballo-susurro ella y Damon sonrió

-Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo-dijo Damon mientras hacia que el caballo empezara a correr pero a velocidad lenta, Isabella soltó una risita y Damon sonrió

-Deberías de hacerlo mas seguido-dijo Damon y ella le miro confundida

-El que?-pregunto ella

-Reír, cada vez que te veo en las fiestas tienes una sonrisa y nunca riendo-dijo el y ella bajo la mirada pero no dijo nada

-Como se llama?-pregunto Isabella acariciando el pelaje del caballo

-Rayo-dijo el e Isabella le miro divertida

-Rayo?-pregunto y el asintió, ella empezó a reír

-Eres, que se yo 1 año mayor que yo y le pones a tu caballo el nombre mas ridículo del mundo?-pregunto ella divertida y el sonrió

-Que nombre le pondrías tu?-pregunto apretándola un poco mas por la cintura e Isabella se puso nerviosa

-No se, que tal rayito de sol?-pregunto y el soltó una carcajada y luego Isabella empezó a reír

-Rayito de sol?-pregunto el y ella negó con la cabeza

-En realidad, no se. Quizás cambie de opinión si alguna vez tengo que nombrar uno-dijo Isabella y Damon le observo detenidamente

-Nunca has tenido un caballo?-pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza

-Esas son cosas de chicos, ademas mi padre nunca me lo compraría si lo pidiera-dijo Isabella en tono triste y Damon le acaricio el pelo

-Por que?-pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza

-Solo olvidalo, y Stefan?-pregunto interesada y cambiando de tema

-Esta en el pueblo vecino, ya sabes la enfermedad que hay. Ademas porque no estas con ellos?-pregunto Damon y ella abrió la boca

-Ah, que bien-dijo ella nerviosa y Damon paro el caballo

-Por que no estas con ellos?-pregunto Damon y ella suspiro

-Prometes que no le dirás a nadie?-pregunto ella asustada y el asintió

-Te juro que no diré nada-dijo el y ella asintió

-Mi padre no quiso que fuera-dijo Isabella y Damon la miro con la boca abierta, cuando iba a decir algo un criado se acerco

-Mis señores, sus padres dicen que pasen a cenar-dijo el criado e Isabella asintió

-Gracias-dijo y le dio un codazo discreto a Damon para que actué y bajo rápidamente, el ayudo a Isabella a bajar y caminaron hacia la casa, Damon no había dicho nada e Isabella tampoco

Por la mente de Damon solo pasaba la respuesta de Isabella: Mi padre no quiso que fuera, estará loco? Como no puede querer que su única hija estuviera a salvo

Para cuando llegaron a la casa fueron rápidamente al comedor y se encontraron con Arthur, Giuseppe y Charles sonrientes mientras estaban sentados

-Como fue su paseo?-pregunto Arthur feliz y Damon sonrió

-Muy bien, ojala pueda dar otro paseo, claro si Isabella me permite y Charles le da el permiso-dijo Damon y Charles sonriendo asintió

-Claro, pero siéntese a comer-dijo Charles y ellos cumplieron, Damon miraba a Isabella significativamente y Charles pensaba que su plan no podía ir peor

~~~~~••~~~~

**Me dejas review?**

**Aparte de este Damon/Bella hay otro, quizás mañana lo escriba, quien quiere otro?**

**Besos,**

**Nel**

**PD: recuerda dejar review dependiendo de los reviews de este capi, actualizare mas pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten :D

Capitulo 2

La cena en la casa Salvatore fue muy peculiar, en algunos momentos Damon notaba que cuando le preguntaban algo a Isabella, ella miraba a su padre y el asentía como si le estuviera dando permiso. También noto que su padre estaba muy amigable con el y que Arthur, estaba mas silencioso que nunca. Para cuando llego el segundo plato, que era el fuerte Isabella declino, diciendo que estaba satisfecha

-Pero querida, si no has comido nada-dijo Arthur e Isabella negó

-Enserio, estoy muy bien-dijo ella y Damon noto que evito la mirada de Charles

-Isabella, come-ordeno Charles en tono severo y ella asintió rápidamente, Damon noto que estaba temblando pero hizo lo que le dijo Charles

-Charles, le preguntaba a Isabella que hacia acá si habían evacuado a las mujeres y niños del pueblo, pero no quiso responder me puede decir?-pregunto Damon interesado, Isabella casi se atraganta con la copa de agua que estaba tomando y Charles miro severamente a Damon

-No te dijo?-pregunto mirando a Isabella que miraba hacia la mesa y parecía no respirar

-No, intente convencerla pero fue muy terca-dijo Damon, iba a decir mas pero Isabella levanto la mirada para observar los ojos de Damon, el observo que sus ojos estaban llenos de temor y miedo, eso hizo que dejara de hablar. Nadie se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas ya que todos miraban a Charles interesado

-Bueno, Isabella en ultimo momento me rogó para que no la dejara ir, saben como es, muy torpe y cobarde. Acepte de mala manera, pero era eso o que fuera contra su voluntad y le pase algo por escaparse-dijo Charles y todos asintieron con excepción de Isabella.

En algunos momentos Isabella dejaba de comer por unos minutos y Damon la observaba detenidamente, no decía nada sobre eso ya que al parecer Charles y su padre hablaban de un plan que llevarían a cabo mañana, Arthur por otra parte comía en silencio, enviándole miradas a Isabella que parecía querer vomitar

-Isabella quisieras venir conmigo?-pregunto Damon cuando habían terminado de cenar

-Pero si falta el postre-dijo Giuseppe observando a su hijo

-Solo quisiera mostrarle algo, solo unos quince minutos-dijo Damon mirando a Charles que tenia una sonrisa escondida en su rostro

-Puedes ir Isabella, solo recuerda que casi nos tenemos que ir-dijo el, Isabella asintió y con una disculpa se puso de pie, al igual que Damon y empezaron a caminar hacia fuera del comedor

Damon hizo que fueran al despacho de su padre y para cuando cerro la puerta miro a Isabella que no se veía muy bien

-Estas bien?-pregunto asustado y ella asintió

-Estoy bien, solo que estoy muy llena-dijo en tono suave y Damon se acerco a ella

-Isabella, por que actuás así?-pregunto Damon y ella alzo la vista para mirar a Damon a la cara

-Así como?-pregunto y Damon miro sus ojos

-Como si estuvieras asustada, temes hacer algo sin observar a tu padre y cuando el te de el permiso lo haces. No puedes pedirlo y ya?-pregunto e Isabella negó con la cabeza

-No sabes nada-dijo y Damon negó con la cabeza

-Como quieres que haga algo si cada vez que intento hablar contigo me dices, no sabes nada, no le digas a nadie te lo suplico, Isabella por dios, se nota a lejos que no estas bien. Solamente hay que observarte comer, no querías comer mas cuando llego el plato fuerte, tu padre lo ordeno y con miedo lo hiciste. Cuando le pregunte porque estabas aquí, me miraste con esos ojos y por ti calle. Isabella, puedes confiar en mi-dijo Damon acariciándole la mejilla que no estaba golpeada e Isabella se alejo

-Damon, enserio no sabes nada, lo siento si te defraude pero no sabes nada y me encargare de que no sepas nada- dijo en tono suplicante

-Por dios Isabella, hago todo esto por ti-dijo Damon perdiendo la paciencia

-Por que? Que sepa yo tu tienes pareja, no soy nada tuyo y dejamos de ser amigos hace demasiado tiempo para que me digas una escusa barata-dijo Isabella con todo el coraje que pudo encontrar

-Isabella...-empezó Damon

-No, enserio no sabes nada y quisiera que no preguntes mas de eso-dijo y cuando Damon iba a replicar se escucho un toque en la puerta, Damon fue a abrir y se encontró a Charles junto a Giuseppe

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, lamento interrumpir-dijo Charles observando a su hija que observaba al piso

-No es nada, solo hablábamos. Adiós Isabella, espero que esta tarde pueda repetirse-dijo Damon tomando la mano de Isabella y dejando un beso ahí, sintió una pequeña chispa pero no dijo nada

-Adiós Damon, y gracias por la tarde-dijo Isabella y se separaron, Charles observo a su hija separarse y los Salvatores les acompañaron hacia la salida donde les esperaba un carruaje, se despidieron y cuando Damon iba a entrar a la casa Giuseppe le llamo, giro para ver a su padre

-Si?-pregunto el mayor de los Salvatores al ver que su padre le llamaba en un tono verdaderamente extraño

-Me acompañarias al despacho?-pregunto y no dio tiempo a que Damon respondiera ya que entro y fue directamente a su despacho, Damon al entrar cerro la puerta y supo que no había nada bueno

-Que paso?-pregunto el en tono desinteresado

-Pasa, que tienes 24 años de edad y no te dignas a buscar a una muchacha digna para casarte y dar hijos-dijo Giuseppe y Damon suspiro

-Ya hablamos de esto, quiero a Katherine-dijo Damon y Giuseppe negó con la cabeza

-Katherine ya esta comprometida con tu hermano, tienes que buscarte a otra chica y rápido-dijo Giuseppe y Damon abrió la boca sorprendido

-Que? Aprovechaste este viaje para comprometerlos?!-pregunto Damon furioso y Giuseppe le dio un puñetazo

-Mira a ver como te comportas conmigo-dijo Giuseppe y Damon se toco la mandíbula

-Y que? Buscaras a la bruja para que me consiga a una esposa?-pregunto Damon y Giuseppe sonrió

-Hable con Charles, esta buscando a un marido para Isabella-dijo Giuseppe

-Y? Harán una fiesta para ambos y buscarnos esposos?-pregunto Damon sarcástico y Giuseppe le fulmino con la mirada

-Quiero que te cases con Isabella-dijo Giuseppe y Damon abrió la boca sorprendido

-Como crees?! Es una niña por dios, solamente tiene diecinueve años!-grito Damon y Giuseppe le golpeo otra vez

-Es ella a las buenas o a las malas-dijo Giuseppe, Damon se alejo de su padre y camino hacia la puerta

-Pues intentalo por las malas-dijo el furioso antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla furioso

-Si así lo quieres querido hijo, concedido-dijo Giuseppe antes de llamar a una de las criadas

-Si señor?-pregunto ella con devoción

-Quiero que busques todo el alcohol que puedas conseguir-dijo Giuseppe y la criada se digno a mirarle

-Todo?-pregunto y el hombre Salvatore asintió

-Todo, quiero todo el alcohol, quizás cinco litros sean suficiente pero si puedes traer mas hazlo-dijo Giuseppe y la criada asintió, salio de la habitación

-No también te casaras hijo mio, también me darás a mi primer heredero-dijo Giuseppe antes de empezar a fumar otro tabaco

**Mientras tanto con Isabella y Charles**

Isabella que desde que había entrado al carruaje observaba su vestido verde oliva, observo a Charles cuando este le hablo

-Eres tan inútil, te he dicho que hagas siempre lo que te digan y que haces, frente a todo el mundo dejas de comer solamente porque estuvieras satisfecha. No creas que no me di cuenta que dejabas minutos sin comer-dijo Charles e Isabella se estremeció

-Pa-padre, lo siento-dijo Isabella suplicante y rogándole a Dios para que no le golpeara esta noche

-Un lo siento no vale nada para mi, desgraciada-dijo Charles y a Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-Padre, lo siento se lo juro haré lo que me pida y le cumpliré-dijo ella suplicante y Charles asintió

-Lo harás-dijo el y ella asintió

-Limpiate las lagrimas de mosquita muerta ahora-ordeno Charles e Isabella se limpio las lagrimas con su pañuelo, para cuando llegaron a casa Charles estaba en silencio e Isabella temblaba, orando a Dios para que su padre no le golpeara otra vez

Isabella bajo luego que su padre lo hiciera y subió rápidamente a su habitación, que estaba en lo mas escondido del segundo nivel por peticiones de Charles, así nadie podía escuchar sus gritos con excepción de el y de la nana de Isabella, que cuando intentaba defendela salia toda golpeada, la ultima vez termino inconsciente y eso fue hace un mes, mas nunca había defendido a Isabella y cuando escuchaba pasos en el pasillo, salia sin que nadie supiera. Esta vez no fue la excepción, ya que cuando vio que Charles siguió a Isabella a su habitación, dijo que tenia que salir a comprar una tela urgentemente y se fue

Para cuando Charles cerro la puerta con seguro, se encontró a Isabella hecha un ovillo en su cama, rápidamente camino hacia ella y la tomo por el brazo haciendo que alzara la mirada

-Ahora, es hora de castigarte por no portarte bien-dijo Charles al mismo tiempo que halaba el pelo chocolate de Isabella y ella soltaba un quejido de dolor, las lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos y tenían ganas de salir

-Cuantas veces te he dicho, que respondas a lo que te digan, que hagas lo que te digan y que no te quejes de nada?-pregunto Charles mientras le quitaba el vestido a Isabella y la dejaba solamente en bragas, al ver que Isabella no contestaba le halo el cabello

-Responde cuando te hablo maldita!-dijo Charles desesperante y a Isabella se le salieron las lagrimas de los ojos

-Siempre!-grito ella al sentir que su padre le había pegado en el estomago, suerte que esa vez fue con la mano

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que intentes coquetear con los hombres para que te cases con ellos?-pregunto Charles golpeándola esta vez en la espalda, Isabella chillo fuertemente y de no ser por el agarre de Charles en el pelo hubiera caído, pero el agarre dolía como mil demonios

-Siempre!-chillo otra vez cuando Charles volvió a golpearla otra vez y Charles rio

-Eres una maldita rastrera, que sabe dios si aun sigues siento pura y Salvatore no te puso las manos encima-dijo Charles y la tiro en la cama

-Ah? Sigues siendo pura?-pregunto golpeándola en la espalda e Isabella asintió

-No te he escuchado-dijo Charles golpeando a Isabella otra vez

-Si! Sigo siendo pura!-grito Isabella al ver que su padre le golpeaba mas fuerte, dejo de golpearla e hizo que se arrodillara en la cama, acaricio su pelo e Isabella cerro los ojos esperando dolor

-Excelente, esto lo aprovecharemos-dijo Charles y golpeo a Isabella otra vez, en el estomago. Ella perdió todo el aire que tenia y empezó a toser

-Escuchame bien estúpida, mañana, cuando te diga, entraras a la habitación de Damon Salvatore. Te quitaras la ropa y harás lo que sea para que te quite tu pureza, entendido?-pregunto el severo e Isabella abrió los ojos como platos

-El tiene novia-murmuro ella en voz baja y Charles le golpeo otra vez en la cara

-Te he dicho que hables? Harás lo que te dije y punto, si tienes que hacerte pasar por su novia, lo haces. Haré que las criadas de los Salvatores me de las sabanas como prueba de que no eres pura-dijo Charles sonriendo

-Y que pasa si no lo hago?-pregunto Isabella y a la sonrisa de Charles cambio a una expresión de furia

-Quieres saber lo que pasara si no lo haces?-pregunto el furioso y acostó en la cama a Isabella fuertemente y desabrocho su cinturón

-Quieres saber?-pregunto Charles e Isabella negó con la cabeza

-Lastima porque lo sabrás-dijo y golpeo su estomago, ella grito, intento escapar pero Charles la tomo por la cintura y la acostó otra vez pero de espalda y le golpeo mas fuerte, Isabella gritaba y se movía al nivel que Charles se sentó a horcadas de ella y continuo golpeándola, en algunos momentos acariciaba su cuerpo y ella se retorcía con asco pero Charles continuaba y le golpeaba mas fuerte, cuando la espalda de Isabella estuvo al rojo vivo y se notaba en su pálida piel color porcelana, se puso de pie

-Te quiero mañana antes del almuerzo con tu mejor vestido y ropa interior. Yo mismo revisare todo-dijo Charles e Isabella asintió temerosa de que le vuelva a golpear, sentía un dolor terrible en su cuerpo, no quería ponerlo mas furioso

-Harás que Salvatore haga contigo lo que sea hasta que quedes embarazada-dijo Charles poniéndose su cinturón e Isabella se puso pálida

-E-embarazada?-pregunto asustada y Charles rio

-Ya es hora de que quedes preñada, pero por inútil no lo has hecho-dijo y con eso salio de la habitación, no sin antes halar el pelo de Isabella otra vez

Cuando Isabella estuvo sola recapitulo sus palabras y se las repitió una y otra vez: Damon Salvatore, tenia que quitarle su pureza, una criada le daría la prueba a su padre, tenia que hacer lo que sea para que lo hiciera, aunque tuviera novia, lo haría hasta que quedara embarazada o si no su padre la golpearía y cumpliría la amenaza de matarla, empezó a sollozar, su vida era un desastre, quería morirse, iba a traer un niño al mundo que su padre de seguro no iba a querer y les iban a obligar a casarse

"Quiero morir" esa palabra rondo toda la noche hasta que al fin pudo dormir

Por otro lado Damon Salvatore estaba en su cama observando su techo, odiaba a su padre, obligarlo a dejar a la chica que amaba para casarse con Isabella, Damon sabia que Katherine le amaba pero ella era una vampiresa, podía estar jugando con el y en este momento estar jugando con Stefan ya que estaban comprometidos

Ugh, esa palabra sonaba tan mal para el, comprometidos. Por un instante pensó en Isabella, su piel porcelana, ojos y pelo de color chocolate, labios carnosos y un gran cuerpo, cuando sonrió con Damon, se sintió tan lleno pero al ver como actuaba cuando su padre estaba cerca le preocupaba. Tenia que investigar lo que le pasaba a Isabella, tenia que saber quien le golpeaba. Con ese pensamiento se durmió, con un mal presentimiento en el corazón de que mañana iba a pasar algo.

**Al otro ****día**

Estaban Damon Salvatore desayunando con Giuseppe por obligación, eran las nueve de la mañana y quería continuar durmiendo pero no su padre dijo que no. Para cuando terminaron el desayuno, Damon siguió a Giuseppe a su despacho por ordenes de el, Damon se sentó en el sillón y observo como su padre le ofrecía un vaso lleno de wiski

-Que quieres emborracharme?-pregunto Damon luego de tomar un poco y Giuseppe rio

-Es mi propósito pero me entere de que Katherine esta muy feliz con tu hermano así que quiero ahogar las penas con mi hijo-dijo Giuseppe, Damon tomo mas y se sirvió mas wiski cuando escucho eso

-Penas? Alguna vez has tenido sentimientos?-pregunto Damon y Giuseppe asintió

-Claro, cuando tu madre vivía-respondio este y Damon vació el segundo vaso, estaba tomando muy rápido y lo sabia pero quería olvidar todo

-Y que quieres ahora? No es Stefan tu hijo favorito?-pregunto Damon con rencor mientras se tomaba el tercer vaso, se los tomaba como si fueran tequila

-No, Stefan es mi hijo también pero tu te pareces demasiado a tu madre-dijo Giuseppe llenando el cuarto vaso a Damon

-Enserio? No lo sabia o bueno, no lo recordaba ya que te encargaste de que no tuviera ni una foto de ella-dijo Damon con rencor

-Lo hice por tu propio bien-dijo Giuseppe, Damon tomo el quinto vaso y se puso de pie aunque se tambaleo un poco

-Por mi propio bien?! Solo eres un idiota egoísta-dijo Damon furioso mientras tomaba mas alcohol, se estaba mareando por eso se sentó en el sillón otra vez, sabia que cuando tomaba demasiado de un momento a otro como este, se ponía borracho rápidamente

-Por que me quieres emborrachar?-pregunto Damon tomando mas y Giuseppe sonrió

-Ya lo veras-solamente respondió y continuo dándole alcohol a su hijo

Por otro lado, la nana de Isabella la había despertado temprano, ya que acostumbraba levantarse al medio día, eran las diez de la mañana, tenia demasiado sueno pero si decía algo iba a terminar mal

-Acá tienes Isabella-dijo su nana dándole un vestido azul ayudo a ponérselo y observo en el espejo, marcaba bien sus curvas y hacia que sus senos se levantaran un poco y mostraba que tenia los senos alzados, pensó ella, le había puesto ropa interior de encaje de color negra, su pelo que siempre iba rizado y recogido en horquillas, estaba esta vez rizado sin ningún accesorio, su nana le había dado unos tacones de gran tamaño color azul, le había puesto un maquillaje sencillo pero hizo que sus labios, de color rosa, estuviera con mucho brillo

-Mirame Isabella-dijo su nana cuando esta se canso de mirarse y se sentó en su cama, Isabella alzo la vista para observar a su nana

-Se que ves esto como una maldición pero mira el lado positivo, si quedas embarazada, te casaras y saldrás de esta casa, no te golpearan mas-dijo ella e Isabella asintió

-Pero por que de esta manera? No puede buscar otro modo?-pregunto Isabella y su nana negó

-Tienes diecinueve años, muchas familias buscan a chicas mas pequeñas y Damon es el único mayor soltero de por aquí-dijo su nana e Isabella negó con la cabeza

-Esta Jasper Witlock-dijo ella con esperanza y su nana negó

-Se fue a la guerra-dijo, Isabella suspiro

-Isabella, solo hazlo. Para cuando despierte tienes que irte, tienes que dejar algo en su habitación, la tercera vez que pase te quedaras, así lo pidió tu padre. Esperaremos unos días, si tu periodo no llega estas embarazada, lo volverán a intentar cuando puedas si no quedas embarazada-dijo su nana Isabella abrió los ojos como platos

-Tres veces?-pregunto y su nana asintió

-Hable con tu padre, en dos semanas estará tu periodo, lo harás hoy y mañana, quizás tres días después intentemos otra vez-dijo su nana, Isabella asintió nerviosa

"Quiero morir" dijo otra vez en su mente

-Me he enterado de que Damon esta enamorado de Katherine Pierce, la prometida de su hermano, así que si te llama Katherine tienes que seguir el juego, entendiste?-pregunto su nana e Isabella controlo las lagrimas que querían salir

-Te embarras el maquillaje y llamare a tu padre-dijo su nana severamente

-No es nada-dijo Isabella tranquilizándose

-Llamare a tu padre, una cosa mas. Tienes que relajarte o sufrirás-dijo antes de salir, Isabella controlo sus lagrimas, no quería que su padre le golpease así que pensó en cosas felices

Quizás cuando quede embarazada las cosas cambien y Damon se enamore de ella, ella se podría enamorar de Damon y serian una familia feliz, mas nunca tendría que sufrir los golpes de su padre

Quizás podría tener a un bebe con los ojos de Damon y su pelo, podría ser una hermosa bebe o un apuesto bebe

Cerro los ojos intentando imaginárselos, quizás pueda ocurrir un milagro y ser dos bebes, una pequeña y un pequeño

Sus lagrimas se escaparon pero volvieron a intentar salir cuando Charlie entro a la habitación y el deseo volvió otra vez

"Quiero morir"

~~~~~•••~~~~~

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, no he recibido tanta ****aceptación**** con esta historia (creo) si no les gusta la trama puedo borrarla y hacer el otro Bella/Damon que tengo en mente.**

**Quizás me explico mal pero debido al maltrato de Charles pasaran muchas cosas entre Damon e Isabella.**

**Quisiera continuar esta historia pero si no tiene fans suficientes, la borrare**

**Aviso: La historia no tiene Lemon! Si tienen preguntas del porque es que no se hacerlos y tampoco creo que vaya con la trama describir todo lo que paso**

**Así que juzgare por los reviews, si les gusta continuare**

**Besos,**

**Nel**


	3. Chapter 3

Disfruten y lean la nota :D

Capitulo 3

-Bueno, te ves bien para que Salvatore piense que eres linda-murmuro Charles luego de revisar todo, y cuando se dice todo es Todo

-Si padre-respondió obedientemente Bella y el asintió, levanto una botella de cristal y se la dio a Bella

-Que quiere que haga con esto padre?-pregunto ella, parecía un robot preguntando y respondiendo

-Quiero que cuando estés en la habitación te rocíes con este perfume, también cuando salgas rocíes un poco mas, tienes que devolvérmelo-dijo el y Bella asintió y guardo el perfume en un compartimiento que había en su vestido, no se notaba pero ahí estaba

-También quiero que dejes tus bragas en la habitación-dijo y Bella abrió los ojos como platos

-Padre eso no puede ser posible, como vendré hacia casa?-pregunto ella tímida

-No te preocupes, una doncella tendrá una para ti-dijo y Bella asintió

-Recuerda, todas las veces hasta que quedes embarazada-dijo el y Bella asintió, tocaron la puerta y Bella salto un poco de la impresión

-Pase-dijo Charles en tono alto y abrieron la puerta, donde apareció la nana de Bella

-Señor, el carruaje esta listo-dijo y Charles asintió

-Recuerda Isabella lo que te pasara si no cumples-dijo e Isabella asintió varias veces hasta que se sintió un poco mareada pero no dijo nada, Charles salio de la habitación e Isabella le siguió, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a su nana que miraba hacia el suelo mientras le salían algunas lagrimas, Isabella respiro varias veces para que las lagrimas no salieran, en el camino se mantuvo en silencio, Charles estaba seguro de que el plan iba a funcionar, su hija se casaría con Salvatore y al ser el primer heredero tendría la herencia Salvatore que consistía en la mitad del dinero que poseían, claro cuando los padres de este bebe murieran. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de los Salvatores, uno de los criados ayudo a Isabella para bajar del carruaje y Charles bajo solo, se encontró a Giuseppe en la entrada sonriendo

-Y Arthur?-pregunto Charles al no ver rastro de su amigo y confidente

-Mando a un criado, Emily al parecer quería entrar en labor, ademas dice que esto suena muy mal-dijo y Charles asintió

-Esperemos que sea un niño fuerte, sabes que el es el compasivo-dijo el y Giuseppe asintió y observo a Isabella que tenia su mirada dirigida al suelo y estaba al lado derecho de Charles

-Isabella, estas muy hermosa-dijo Giuseppe, según el estaba halagando a su nuera pero Isabella lo sintió como si estuviera coqueteando con el

-Gracias señor Salvatore-murmuro con educación haciendo una pequeña reverencia y Giuseppe rio mirando a Charles

-A caso tu hija no es encantadora? Pequeña Isabella, me puedes llamar Giuseppe y deseo que me llames así, me haces sentir muy viejo-dijo el e Isabella alzo la mirada para mirar los ojos verdes de Giuseppe

-Claro, Giuseppe-murmuro y le llego un vago pensamiento, entonces la madre de los hermanos tenia los ojos azules?

-Donde esta tu hijo?-pregunto Charles mirando al su alrededor

-Esta en su habitación, esperando a Isabella-murmuro con un humor y Charles asintió

-Anna!-llamo Giuseppe e Isabella casi se estremece, una chica mas o menos de su edad apareció frente a ella y le dio una tímida sonrisa y miro a Giuseppe

-Si señor?-pregunto y el sonrió

-Lleva a la señorita a la habitación de Damon-dijo y Anna asintió, Isabella miro a su padre que asentía y ella suspiro, Anna le sonrió tranquilizándola y subió las escaleras, Isabella le siguió, llegaron al segundo nivel de la casa y caminaron hacia el fondo de la habitación, Isabella cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y Anna lo sabia, giro hacia los lados y observo a Isabella

-Sabes? Eres muy valiente al hacer todo esto-dijo Anna e Isabella le miro curiosa

-Por hacer todo?-pregunto ella y Anna sonrió

-Sabes, escucho todo lo que pasa en esta casa y se que haces esto para que tu padre no te golpee mas-dijo ella e Isabella asintió

-Diría para que no me mate-dijo Isabella en tono bajo y Anna se quedo de piedra

-Tu padre te amenazo con matarte?-pregunto ella incrédula e Isabella se puso pálida

-Por favor no le digas a nadie-dijo ella rápidamente y Anna asintió

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi-dijo ella e Isabella asintió, Anna abrió la habitación de Damon pero no entro, miro a Isabella que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa

-Se que lo haces por tu propia seguridad y no te juzgo por ello pero si necesitas una amiga puedes decirle a tu padrino-dijo ella e Isabella le miro sorprendida

-Conoces a mi padrino?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Mi madre cuida a su esposa en su embarazo-dijo ella e Isabella asintió

-Tu madre es Pearl-dijo con asombro y Anna asintió

-Si pero es mejor que entres, quizás los señores quieran entrar-dijo y cuando Isabella iba a entrar Anna le abrazo

-Cuidate ahí-dijo e Isabella cerro la puerta, espero escuchar los pasos de Anna pero no escucho nada, su corazón latía como loco y saco el perfume de su vestido

Roció el perfume por todos los lados hasta se roció un poco, lentamente se acerco a Damon que estaba recostado y murmuraba incoherencias

-Damon-susurro acariciando su pelo

"Wow que sedoso"pensó ella

-Humm-murmuro el mirando a Isabella y empezó a jugar con un rizo de Isabella

-Estas bien?-pregunto ella y el soltó una risita

-Estoy demasiado bien hermosa-murmuro golosamente e Isabella se sonrojo

-Gracias-dijo ella y Damon sonrió coquetamente, se sentó en la cama y acerco a Isabella

-Dime preciosa, que es ese olor maravilloso-dijo el e Isabella soltó una risita

-Ese es el olor de un perfume de fresas-susurro y Damon se acerco un poco

-Fresas?-pregunto y aspiro su cuello

-Hueles delicioso-dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en su cuello

-Enserio Damon? Oler a fresas es delicioso?-pregunto ella y el se separo, miro los ojos de Damon, azules y el tenia una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh si, me encanta, siempre has olido delicioso y lo amo-dijo y se acerco a Isabella, ella estaba estupefacta y Damon la beso

El beso era suave, cargado de amor, tan lento que Isabella se derritió, quien no, estaba dando su primer beso a Damon Salvatore, Damon se separo e Isabella miro los ojos de Damon

-Eres preciosa Katherine-murmuro y todo el humor de Isabella cayo, pero tenia que continuar, por su propia vida

-Lo se-dijo ella y Damon ronroneo en su oído

-Amo cuando eres salvaje-dijo y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Bella

-No lo soy, solo marco territorio-dijo sonando como Katherine, había escuchado varias veces a Katherine en el pueblo y ella era sarcástica y muy segura de ella misma

Damon sonrió lascivamente y empezó a quitar el vestido, ella se tenso pero dejo que continuara, cuando estuvo en ropa interior Damon la admiro

-Demasiado sexy, ahora me dejaras así?-pregunto e Isabella sonrió como Katherine

-Claro que no-murmuro y empezó a quitarle la camisa a Damon mientras pensaba, esto mientras mas rápido mejor

Empezaron la mañana entre juegos y una cosa llevo a la otra, Isabella ya no era pura y podía estar esperando un hijo de Damon, para cuando terminaron, Isabella estaba destrozada, se recostó junto a Damon que cayo dormido y unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, en este momento quería tener las agallas para matarse, tenia un dolor en su entrepierna y le dolían los golpes que su padre le habían dado en la espalda, vio como las sabanas blancas estaban cubiertas por algo rojo y escucho un toque en la puerta y tomo una toalla de Damon y abrió la puerta, se encontró con Anna que la miraba tristemente, le dejo pasar y Anna la observo cautelosa

-Estas bien?-pregunto e Isabella negó con la cabeza, Anna suspiro y abrazo a Isabella, ella no aguanto mas y sollozo, Anna intentaba tranquilizarla e Isabella deseaba querer morirse, para cuando estuvieron calmadas Anna miro la hora en el reloj de la mesita de Damon y observo a Isabella

-Es hora de comer-dijo e Isabella asintió

-Te traeré algo y luego te preparare un baño-dijo ella e Isabella hizo una mueca

-Puedes preparar el baño primero?-pregunto con voz rota y Anna asintió, le preparo un baño caliente y dejo que Isabella se quedara ahí limpiándose mientras iba por la comida, para cuando llego Anna, Isabella estaba recogiendo su pelo mojado en una coleta con su propio pelo, le había traído un poco de fruta y pollo asado, Isabella le sonrió y salio de la bañera

-Te he traído las cosas que tu padre me dio para ti-dijo e Isabella le miro sorprendida

-No sabia que mi padre había traído cosas-murmuro y Anna le sonrió

-Algunos hombres son protectores con sus hijas y mas cuando saben que acaban de perder su pureza y pueden estar esperando un bebe-dijo e Isabella negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía la bata que Anna le había ofrecido

-Dudo que mi padre sea uno de esos-dijo y le dio un bocado al pollo asado, Anna no continuo con el tema sino que saco de su vestido unas cintas para el pelo

-Que color prefieres, rosa o azul, también puede ser blanco o negro-dijo mientras las alzaba, Isabella sonrió

-Para que son?-pregunto y Anna saco un inmaculado vestido en la vista de Isabella, era de un color rosa, tenia algunos brillos y tenia volados

-Este es el vestido que usaras para ir a la fiesta que hay-dijo Anna e Isabella alzo una ceja, se sentía cómoda hablando con Anna

-No sabias, tu padre me dijo que te pusiera hermosa para la fiesta de esta noche-dijo Anna en tono animado

-No sabia nada pero acepto la blanca-dijo Isabella y Anna sonrió

-Te veras hermosa-dijo y dejo que Isabella continuara comiendo, para cuando termino tomo las cosas de Isabella con excepción de las bragas y miro a Isabella

-Tenemos que irnos, puede que despierte-dijo e Isabella asintió, observo como Anna sonriente tomaba todo y observo el perfume

-Anna, puedes adelantarte?-pregunto y ella sonrió

-Claro-dijo y salio de la habitación, Isabella aun en bata roció el perfume por toda la habitación, esta vez evitando que cayera a su cuerpo, roció un poco donde había estado acostada y salio de la habitación, dejando a un Damon dormido, empezó a caminar y noto que Anna estaba esperándola en la puerta de una habitación a unas cinco puertas de la habitación de Damon, cuando entraron Anna le dijo a Isabella que durmiera un poco que podía estar cansada, Isabella accedió y cayo unos minutos después a dormir

Cuando Isabella estuvo dormida se escucho como tocaron la puerta, Anna en un segundo estaba de pie y abrió la puerta, se encontró con Charles y rápidamente le dejo pasar, observo como Isabella estaba dormida en la cama

-Como esta?-le pregunto a Anna y ella asintió

-La encontré muy cansada, hice que se diera un baño, comiera y durmiera-dijo Anna obedientemente mientras por dentro estaba muriendo por matar a este tipo, no daría el placer por tomar su sangre si no que quería que muriera lentamente, Charles asintió

-Todo esto es por su bien-dijo el y Anna asintió aunque por dentro quería gritarles algunas cosas

-Señor, creo que si su hija puede estar embarazada necesitaría ayuda femenina, me ofrezco a ayudarla-dijo Anna y Charles asintió

-Sabes que su nana le cuida?-pregunto el y Anna asintió

-Pero se que esta en una edad no muy confiable y podría enfermar en cualquier momento, cuidaría de Isabella las veinticuatro horas del día-dijo Anna y Charles asintió

-Lo pensare-dijo y Anna asintió

-Señor si no quiere nada mas, me alejo por un momento-dijo ella mientras tomaba las cosas de los alimentos de Isabella que no había tenido tiempo de bajar

-Oh claro señorita, recuerda tienes que hacer que se le caiga la boca-dijo Charles y Anna asintió

-Lo hará señor, con permiso-dijo saliendo con la bandeja y los platos, Charles observo unos minutos a su hija dormir y le recordó a su Renee cuando estaba en sus primeros días de embarazo, pero era muy pronto para que pudieran determinar que Isabella estaba embarazada, al menos que en unas semanas busquen a un doctor y revise a Isabella, cosa que no pasaría

Salio de la habitación en silencio mientras camino a la habitación de Damon, miro hacia varios lados para ver que no le observaban y entro, la habitación olía al perfumes de fresas que le había dado a Isabella, observo como Damon estaba dormido y las sabanas estaban manchadas de rojo, cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir salio de la habitación. Bajando hacia donde estaba su amigo esperando ansiosamente

-Esta todo listo-dijo y Giuseppe empezó a reír emocionado, tomo un vaso de wiski y le dio a Charles y tomo un vaso para el

-Por nuestros hijos y nuestro futuro nieto-dijo Giuseppe brindando y Charles tomo

Horas después Damon Salvatore había despertado después de soñar con fresas, no sabia de que había venido el sueno pero cuando despertó sintió un aroma a fresas, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, se sentó en su cama, le dolía la cabeza y observo que estaba desnudo, su ropa caía a un lado de la cama, se puso de pie y miro alrededor, vio unas bragas en el suelo, parecían como si las hubieran lanzado, giro para ver su cama y abrió los ojos como platos

Había una mancha roja en las sabanas, eso podía significar dos cosas y una era mas lógica que otra, la primera pudo haberse cortado pero no tenia ninguna marca o rastro de dolor que lleva a la segunda parte que era la mas lógica. Le había quitado la pureza a una chica, no recuerda nada así que estaba borracho, recordó lo que le dijo su padre, quiero emborracharte, no pudo estar jugando enserio. Busco en toda la habitación pero no había rastro de esta chica, busco en todos lados hasta que encontró algo, era un pendiente, era de color azul, muy delicado, levanto la mirada esperando encontrar a la chica pero no había nada, se vistió rápidamente y corrió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta del despacho donde se encontró a su padre tomando con una sonrisa

-Al parecer nuestro querido Damon ha despertado-dijo sonriente y camino hacia donde estaba

-Que has hecho?-pregunto Damon furioso y Giuseppe sonrió

-Yo no he hecho nada por el contrario tu le quitaste la pureza a una chica y puede estar esperando un bebe tuyo-dijo el y Damon se puso pálido

-Eso no puede ser-murmuro y Giuseppe rio

-Por que no? No te controlaste y le quitaste su pureza, en este momento esa chica debería de estar llorando o rogándole a Dios que no este embarazada-dijo Giuseppe y Damon se sentó en una silla y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza

-No puede ser-decía Damon de vez en cuando

-Sabes lo que siente una chica cuando sus padres la sacan de su casa porque tuvo el deshonor de quedar embarazadas sin casarse, sin tener un marido?-pregunto Giuseppe.-Sabes como se mantienen esas chicas?-pregunto y Damon negaba con la cabeza

Claro que lo sabia, había conocido a una chica, amiga de su amigo Jasper que había quedado embarazada fuera del matrimonio, la sacaron de la casa y cuando nació su bebe se dedico a prostituirse

-Puedes creer que tu próximo hijo o hija claramente caerá en esos pasos por tu irresponsabilidad?-pregunto Giuseppe

-No puede ser-murmuro Damon imaginándose a una pequeña creciendo en un prostíbulo

-Si que puede ser, todo por irresponsable-murmuro Giuseppe y Damon se levanto

-Esto es culpa tuya! De seguro todo esto es una mentira!-grito Damon y salio del despacho de su padre, Giuseppe rio al ver a su hijo tan perdido, un criado toco la puerta minutos despues y cuando el señor Salvatore dio el permiso de hablar el empezó

-Señor, el joven Salvatore ha roto varias cosas y ha pedido que ensillen su caballo-dijo el y Giuseppe asintió

-Solo dile que si viene antes de la fiesta y se pone listo le diré el nombre-dijo el y el criado asintió y salio de la habitación

-Chico estúpido-murmuro Giuseppe, y recapitulo las cosas, le dijo ayer que quería a Isabella como su esposa y es tan idiota que cree que dejaría embarazada a otra chica

-Joven, dice su padre que si viene antes de la fiesta le dirá el nombre-dijo el criado obedientemente y Damon asintió

-Dile a tu señor, que espero buenas chicas-dijo el y monto su caballo, al ver que el criado se fue a cumplir su orden empezó a cabalgar

Que haría?

Que cosa haría?

No podía permitirse que la chica que le ha quitado su pureza sufra, puede ser una persona frágil, sensible

En ese momento una imagen de Isabella en el día anterior apareció en su mente, por que estaba llorando? Habrán abusado de ella?

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que se tensara y se estremeciera, no puede ser

Le pueden hacer eso a ella, al igual que a el. Pueden dejarla inconsciente y abusar de ella, Damon se encontró furioso pero se tranquilizo al recordar que el vestido de Isabella estaba en una pieza, ademas no estaría sonriendo como lo hizo ayer, Damon sonrió

-Que irónico ver a Damon Salvatore sonriendo-murmuro John Forbes, era uno de los fundadores del pueblo y también el padrino de Stefan, Damon nunca le ha tenido paciencia y confianza a John

-Lo mismo que verte sobrio-dijo Damon ya que cada vez que le veía en el bar estaba borracho

-Estoy aprovechando esta noche, ya sabes busco nueva esposa-dijo el y Damon se estremeció, John Forbes era uno de esos hombres que golpeaban a sus esposas, su primera esposa se "suicido" con caer de las escaleras pero tenia golpes en el cuerpo, la segunda esposa huyo y nadie supo de ella

-Que crees? Yo también-murmuro el y John sonrió

-Cual de todas tienes en mente? Yo quiero a la hija de Charles-dijo el y Damon abrió los ojos como platos, sintió algo de nauseas, era repulsión? Celos?

-Bueno, mi padre y Charles han hablado sobre el futuro esposo de Isabella-murmuro Damon sin ganas de contarle esto

-Si? Sabes a quien tienen en mente? Seria un placer tenerla para mi-murmuro el y Damon vio rojo, se puso furioso y respondió

-Claro que se a quien tienen en mente, a mi y espero que no te acerques a ella-John le miro sorprendido y Damon con agilidad hizo que el caballo girara y dejara a un desconcertado John

Cabalgo por alguna media hora mas antes de llegar a su casa, cuando entro al salón encontró a Charles, que tomaba bourbon y tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Que tal?-pregunto Damon educado y Charles le observo

-Oh, Damon estoy muy bien, esperando la fiesta de esta noche-dijo el y Damon le sonrió divertido

-Tiene alguna cita señor?-pregunto y Charles negó

-Busco a alguien para Isabella, al parecer todos los de por aquí quieren chicas mas jóvenes así que...-dijo Charles encogiéndose de hombros con humor, el y Giuseppe habían planeado esto hace un rato

-Que?-pregunto Damon interesado

-Creo que buscare a alguien mayor, algún viudo-dijo y Damon se tenso, no podía permitir eso, no sabia por que

-Pero bueno, iré a dar una vuelta-dijo Charles poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, Damon estaba paralizado, no podía permitir eso y fue a su habitación en shock

No distinguía sus sentimientos, amaba a Katherine o tenia sentimientos hacia Isabella?

Escucho un toque en la puerta y abrió, había una chica, debe de ser una criada

-Señor Salvatore, su padre manda a decir que se vista, es hora de atender a los invitados-dijo y Damon asintió

-Gracias-dijo y la señorita se fue, Damon le siguió con la mirada y entro a una de las habitaciones al inicio del pasillo

Que haría ahí? Pregunto mientras se ponía el traje especial, era todo negro con excepción de la camisa que había elegido esta vez blanca, solo porque algo le decía que eligiera el blanco

Por otro lado cuando Anna le aviso a Damon, despertó a Isabella y empezó a arreglarla

-Te veras hermosa-murmuro Anna mientras desenredaba el pelo de Isabella, Isabella le sonrió mientras ambas se observaban en el espejo

-No soy hermosa-dijo Bella unos minutos después, cuando Anna cepillaba su pelo para darle brillo, Anna paro y se arrodillo frente a Isabella

-Eres hermosa, aunque no has nacido con toda la suerte del mundo, naciste hermosa, son una gran sonrisa y un gran corazón-dijo ella e Isabella quería llorar

-Ojala fueras mi amiga-murmuro y Anna sonrió

-Si, pero quizás sea tu doncella-murmuro volviendo al trabajo con el pelo de Isabella, cuando estuvo todo brillante se las arreglo para que se le hicieran pequeñas ondas, Isabella observaba el trabajo como si fuera lo mas mágico del mundo, Anna movía sus manos con gracia y facilidad, a Isabella le gustaba como estaba terminando su pelo

-Listo-murmuro Anna cuando termino, Isabella y Anna admiraron el peinado en silencio

Anna le había hecho pequeñas ondas en todo el pelo, tenia una parte, la central recogida y la cinta blanca estaba hecha un mono hacia la izquierda, las ondas caían por la espalda y el pelo de Isabella

-Es hermoso-susurro Isabella y Anna sonrió

-Me alegro que te guste, ahora vamos a ponerte el vestido-dijo Anna, Isabella asintió y Anna le puso el vestido delicadamente, Isabella se miraba asombrada, se veía preciosa, Anna apretó el vestido pero no tan fuerte ya que Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor

-Lo siento-dijo Anna e Isabella negó con la cabeza

-No es nada-dijo Isabella y Anna le miro con reproche mientras arreglaba la parte de abajo del vestido

-Tener la espalda golpeada no es nada, no te preocupes, cuando sea tu doncella no te tocara mas-dijo Anna e Isabella suspiro

-Quisiera tener tu optimismo-murmuro ella y Anna sonrió resplandeciente, ayudo a Isabella a ponerse las zapatillas altas, eran rosas también, Anna hizo que Isabella se sentara firmemente mientras le aplicaba maquillaje

Solamente una sombra en tonos piel, labios con mucho brillo, unos pendientes blancos ya que se le había perdido el azul que usaba, un collar de oro que tenia un dije de un corazón, Anna apretó un poco sus mejillas para que se vieran coloradas y termino

-Estas lista-dijo y ayudo a Isabella a ponerse de pie

-Wow-murmuro Isabella mientras observaba, Anna estaba feliz, en su vida de vampiro nunca había conocido a alguien tan hermoso ser maltratado, quería ser su amiga -Gracias Anna, enserio, me veo hermosa-dijo Isabella sincera y Anna le abrazo cariñosamente

-No es nada, lista?-pregunto e Isabella asintió

Por otro lado Damon observaba como las personas de la fiesta charlaban y reían, algunas hasta bailaban, Giuseppe y Charles estaban charlando animadamente y no había rastros de Arthur. Cuando Damon le pregunto a Charles sobre Isabella le dijo que estaba arreglándose para la fiesta

Damon noto que estaba de mejor humor que el de ayer, pero tenia esa incertidumbre de que había algo de el que hacia daño, no sabia hacia quien pero no le gustaba

Observo las escaleras con aburrimiento, estaba abrumado, quería beber hasta estar inconsciente, quería olvidar lo que había hecho, quería encontrar a la chica que le había quitado su pureza. Cerro los ojos un minuto y para cuando los volvió a abrir abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y levemente abrió la boca, Charles y Giuseppe se divertían con la reacción de Damon hacia Isabella, Isabella bajaba las escaleras nerviosa y con miedo

Damon estaba tan sorprendido de que esa chica fuera Isabella, parecía un ángel, su vestido rosa se movía ligeramente mientras Isabella bajaba las escaleras, Damon se fijo que usaba una cinta blanca, justo como su camisa. Seria una señal o coincidencia?, pregunto en su mente y noto que sus pendientes eran color blancos también

Cuando Isabella termino de bajar las escaleras, observo a su alrededor en busca de su padre pero observo unos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente, Isabella se sonrojo y camino hacia donde estaba su padre, con Giuseppe y con John

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, la hermosa Isabella-dijo John dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano y Damon se tenso al ver que ese malnacido le tocaba

-Buenas noches señor Forbes, padre, Giuseppe-murmuro Isabella mirando a cada uno de los mencionados

-John tiene razón Isabella, estas muy hermosa-dijo Giuseppe con admiración e Isabella se sonrojo

-Gracias-murmuro tímida y Giuseppe soltó una carcajada

-Es tan adorable-dijo Giuseppe y Charles asintió distraído mientras observaba como Damon caminaba hacia ellos

-Buenas noches-murmuro Damon en tono educado y con su sonrisa típica

-Buenas noches-murmuraron todos con excepción de Isabella que estaba un poco tensa, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de Anna que le observaba desde una esquina

Anna sonrió y señalo a Isabella en un amago de decirle que sonriera, Isabella no hizo nada así que hizo una mueca divertida, Isabella soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que Damon le hablaba

-Quieres dar una vuelta?-pregunto Damon y Anna asintió diciéndole que aceptara, como si escuchara todo, observo Isabella

-Claro-dijo Isabella aun mirando a Anna y alzo su mano para que Damon la tomara y salieran

-Charles, no le molesta que salga un momento con su hija?-pregunto Damon y Charles negó

-Adelante-dijo y ellos caminaron hacia el jardín, antes de salir por la puerta Isabella busco a Anna y la observo, ella sonrió y alzo los pulgares con el signo de que todo iba a estar bien e Isabella suspiro

-Esta todo bien?-pregunto Damon al observarla tan distraída, la noche había caído y levemente se veían las estrellas

-Si, y tu?-pregunto Isabella mintiendo sobre ella, Damon lo noto pero no dijo nada

-No, estoy tan confundido que un perro-murmuro Damon e Isabella soltó una risita

-Un perro?-pregunto y Damon sonrió

-Creo que peor que eso, te ves muy hermosa-dijo Damon e Isabella dejo de sonreír y se sonrojo

_Basta Isabella, el esta enamorado de Katherine, __recuerda__, cuando estaban en su __habitación__ te llamo Katherine, _dijo la consciencia de la castaña y ella mentalmente asintió

-Gracias y que te tiene tan confundido?-pregunto cambiando de tema y Damon suspiro

-Todo, mi padre, mi hermano, algo que encontré en mi habitación hace unas horas y tu-dijo Damon e Isabella abrió los ojos como platos

-Por que yo?-pregunto y Damon se encogió de hombros

-Me intrigas y me haces sentir cosas muy raras-dijo Damon en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella

-Debes de estar confundido-dijo Isabella y Damon negó con la cabeza

-Estoy mas que eso, tu y...-dijo Damon y dejo de hablar

-Y?-pregunto Isabella y Damon se alejo

-No se que pasa entre tu y yo pero tampoco se que me pasa con Katherine-dijo el e Isabella suspiro y miro a Damon

-Cuando tengas tu mente clara puedes decirme-dijo y giro para ir hacia donde estaba su familia pero Damon la tomo del brazo e hizo que girara para estar frente a frente

-El gran problema es que no quiero estar lejos de ti-dijo el e Isabella contuvo la respiración

_Miente, el esta mintiendo._ Dijo una voz en su mente

-Ya deja de mentir-dijo Isabella y Damon negó con la cabeza

-No miento, me estas volviendo loco-dijo el e Isabella cerro los ojos

-Que harás?-pregunto cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y Damon se acerco mas a ella, a Isabella se le atasco la respiración

_No lo __hará_, se repetía en su mente, _el quiere a Katherine no a ti, recuerda_

Pero era imposible, teniendo a Damon a centímetros de su rostro, en un lugar oscuro que nadie puede ver fácilmente, diciéndole que esta confundido porque siente algo por ella

Por otro lado Damon estaba pensando que estaba loco, ayer afirmaba que amaba a Katherine y ahora estaba a centímetros de Isabella diciéndole que sentía cosas por ellas, se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban un poco al igual que sus labios

-No lo se-murmuro Damon, Isabella se alejo un paso y Damon le miro confundido, ella tenia una cara entre confusión y temor, no sabia distinguirla

-Cuando sepas que hacer me avisas-dijo alejándose otro paso

-Isabella-dijo Damon acercándose a ella y ella dio otro paso atrás

_De seguro es una __táctica__ para confundirme,_ dijo Isabella en su mente al ver Damon acercándose a ella

-No-dijo ella en voz baja y ronca, salio como un susurro pero Damon no hizo caso

-Isabella!-escucharon como Charles le llamaba e Isabella abrió los ojos como platos del miedo

-Por favor Damon-dijo Isabella al ver que el se acercaba mas, el noto que tenia una cara de espanto

_Como si le tuviera miedo a su propio padre,_ pensó Damon

-Esta bien-dijo y en ese instante apareció Charles entre ellos

-Oh aquí están, vamos tenemos que ir a cenar-dijo Charles sonriendo, ellos se separaron ya que Damon se acerco cuando Isabella se quedo paralizada al escuchar a su padre

-Claro, me permite?-dijo Damon ofreciéndole el brazo a Isabella, aunque no quería lo tomo y caminaron hacia la casa

-Charles tu hija esta hermosa hoy-dijo Damon y Charles sonrió

-Lo se, Anna hizo un gran trabajo-murmuro el, Isabella se sonrojo y Damon sonrió

-Siempre ha estado hermosa-murmuro Damon en voz baja

-Isabella te puedes adelantar?-pregunto Charles y ella asintió, se separo de Damon y camino hacia la casa

-Si?-pregunto Damon y Charles suspiro

-Solo te digo que si quieres tener algo con mi hija deberías de buscar a esa chica-dijo Charles y Damon abrió los ojos como platos

-Como sabe sobre eso?-pregunto en voz baja y Charles se encogió de hombros

-Tu padre me lo dijo, ademas no dejare que intentes tener algo con mi hija cuando esa chica podría estar embarazada-dijo Charles y Damon asintió, estaba furioso con su padre, por que diablos tiene que decirle todo a sus amigos, suerte que solamente a Charles y Arthur pero por Dios

Cuando Damon alzo la mirada se encontró solo, suspiro y tomo su cabello entre sus dedos, su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino, amaba a Katherine, tenia sentimientos hacia Isabella y tenia que hacerse responsable de esta chica, quería beber hasta perder el conocimiento o buscar una solución para todo

Con ese pensamiento entro a la casa, pero se sentía mal con las tres chicas

Isabella estaba tan o peor que Damon, confundida, por que Damon le había dicho si cuando estaba en la habitación le llamo Katherine, al ver que su padre había llegado empezó a comer al igual que todos, unos minutos después Damon entro y se sentó frente a Isabella, ella sentía que le observaban pero continuo comiendo, cuando iba a tomar una copa de agua alzo los ojos y se encontró a Damon mirándola detenidamente, se sonrojo y Damon sonrió, ella se tomo su agua tranquila, observo como su padre hablaba con diferentes personas, la mayoría eran del consejo, su padrino no estaba así que mañana iba a pedir permiso para ir a verlo, observo a Damon otra vez y el le miraba, ella con el pie le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna, Damon abrió los ojos como platos e Isabella planto en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia

Damon sonrió y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, el le guiño un ojo, ella le dio otra vez y continuo comiendo, el observo como delicadamente cortaba la carne y la comía, Isabella al sentirse observada le dio otra vez pero mas fuerte y Damon se sobresalto, Isabella soltó una risita al igual que otras chicas al ver a Damon sobresaltado y el sonrió, quería juego? Que empiece entonces

-Isabella lindo vestido, donde lo compraste?-pregunto el y las chicas miraron a Isabella sorprendidas

-Gracias, en realidad, no lo compre yo-dijo ella sonrojándose y Damon soltó una risita

-Deberías de decirme quien lo compro, te vez muy preciosa-dijo el, Isabella se sonrojo y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el pie

-No creo que eso sea apropiado, pero claro cuando quiera le diré, claramente en este momento no se podría porque estamos comiendo-dijo ella sonriendo y el le imito

-Buena idea, que tal pasado mañana?-pregunto e Isabella al igual que las otras chicas chismosas que escuchaban abrieron los ojos como platos

-Debería de pedirle permiso a mi padre-dijo ella y Damon sonrió

-Charles?-dijo interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia con Giuseppe y John

-Si?-pregunto interesado y Damon sonrió mientras observaba a Isabella

-Le molestaría que pase la tarde de pasado mañana?-pregunto e Isabella le volvió a golpear, Charles abrió los ojos sorprendido pero asintió

-Claro, si no pasa algo malo de acá a pasado mañana pueden pasar la tarde de pasado mañana juntos-dijo Charles y Damon asintió sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo e Isabella negó con la cabeza

Para cuando terminaron de cenar se fueron despidiendo y cuando llego el turno de los Swan

-Buena velada-dijo Charles e Isabella asintió

-Isabella puedo hablar contigo, claro a solas-dijo Damon y Charles asintió

-Cinco minutos Isabella-dijo y ellos asintieron, Damon tomo la mano de Isabella y la llevo hacia el salón donde no habían personas

-Que quieres?-pregunto Isabella y Damon sonrió

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias, un beso, otra cita?-dijo Damon e Isabella negó con la cabeza

-No quiero besos con alguien que no sabe distinguir sus sentimientos y la cita la acepto porque no quisiera estar en mi casa-dijo Isabella y Damon hizo una cara de ofendido mientras se tocaba el corazón

-Eso me ha dolido-dijo e Isabella sonrió

-Eres un idiota, ahora puedes continuar?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Me preguntaba, si conoces a alguien que use perfume con aroma a fresas-dijo el e Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, Damon lo noto

-Fresas?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Seguro que perfume de fresas?-pregunto y Damon suspiro

-Sabes quien lo usa cierto?-pregunto y Charles interrumpió

-Nos tenemos que ir-dijo el e Isabella suspiro de alivio

-Claro-dijo ella y le sonrió a Damon

-Nos veremos otro día-dijo ella y el asintió, le beso el dorso de la mano

-Hablaremos otro día-dijo e Isabella asintió temerosa, los Swan se fueron a su casa e Isabella le entrego el perfume a Charles

-Bien hecho-dijo Charles e Isabella asintió

-Padre?-pregunto Isabella y el asintió para que continuara

-Damon Salvatore acaba de preguntarme si conozco a alguien que use un perfume con aroma a fresas-dijo ella y Charles asintió

-Dirás que usabas uno pero ya no, entendiste-dijo y ella asintió

-Si padre-dijo ella y continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa

-Isabella, te duermes que mañana tienes que volver a hacer lo que has hecho-dijo el e Isabella asintió

-Si padre-dijo y subió las escaleras en silencio, espero unos minutos para ver si su padre subía a golpearle pero no paso nada, un rato después su nana entro a la habitación

Le quito el vestido a Isabella, el maquillaje, los pendientes y el collar, la dejo en bata e hizo que el pelo de Isabella estuviera en una coleta para que durmiera mas cómoda, no dijo nada e Isabella tampoco, para cuando la nana termino de fue e Isabella se recostó en su cama

Este día había sido un show total, pero que quería decir Damon al hablar con ella, no entendía nada pero se durmió

En la casa Salvatore, Damon se fue a recostar cuando todos se fueron, habían abierto las ventanas para que el perfume se fuera y las sabanas habían sido cambiadas al igual que su ropa, no estaban ahí, suspiro y se acostó con el traje

-Que demonios ha pasado?-se pregunto a si mismo antes de dormirme

~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hola! Que tal el capitulo? Creo que se ha demostrado varias cosas pero quise recompensar por no actualizar pronto.**

**Noticia: la historia se cambiara a M por trama, no hay ni abra nada de Lemon.**

**Creo que es lo mejor, ademas quien quería beso? Yo si pero así esta mejor, quien le gusto la patada o lo de idiota?**

**Para las que dicen y aseguran que quieren un bebe Salvatore le tengo noticias pero solo se lo diré a las que dejen review y claro pregunte sobre el tema, soy mala?**

**Solo soy adicta a los reviews, no me culpen y espero que dejen reviews, muchas gracias por ellos**

**En otro lugar, para las lectoras silenciosas: dejen review, quiero saber que creen de la historia!**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta: contáctenme en el blog, twitter o tumblr, los tengo en mi perfil así cualquier pregunta que quieren hacer, estoy disponible**

**Las que tienen cuenta no se pongan celosas: cualquier pregunta la dejan en el review o un mensaje directo que las responderé lo mas pronto posibles**

**Espero reviews y gracias otra vez, no solo por los reviews sino por las alertas y favoritos, recuerden, mas reviews, mas pronto capi!**

**Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias!**

**Besotes con cariño,**

**Nel**

**PD: dejen review aunque este capitulo tenga un milenio!**

**Chicas, este capitulo tiene 6,359 palabras, es el mas largo de esta historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nos leeremos abajo! :D

Capitulo 4

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta y Damon estaba en su cama acostado, estaba empezando a odiar su vida.

Primero, de un momento a otro, le dicen que tiene que casarse con la hija de su amigo, segundo, le ha quitado la pureza a una chica que ni siquiera recuerda, tercero, ayer había pasado lo mismo, al parecer la chica había estado ayer ahí ya que el se puso ebrio sin darse cuenta, cuarto, no había visto a Isabella desde la fiesta y la extrañaba, no sabia por que, quinto, estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia Isabella pero amaba a Katherine y sexto, hoy es la cita con Isabella.

-Odio todo esto-dijo Damon y miro en el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde y no lo parecían, el cielo estaba completamente nublado pero ayer estaba así y no había caído una gota de agua, Damon bajo las escaleras y fue al despacho de su padre

-Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Giuseppe y el asintió

-Iré a ver a Isabella-dijo y Giuseppe asintió

-Cuidado con lo que hacen-dijo Giuseppe y el asintió, el salio tomo su caballo, claro despues de que uno de los criados lo ensillaran

Cabalgo hacia la casa de los Swan y encontró todos fuera, Charles estaba sentado en el porche observando como los criados trabajaban, la nana estaba junto a el tejiendo algo, algunos criados trabajaban pero no encontró a Isabella

-Buenas tardes-dijo Damon cortes luego de bajar del caballo y acercarse hacia Charles

-Oh Damon, que sorpresa-dijo Charles educado

-Si, quería ver a Isabella-dijo el y Charles sonrió

-Esta en el patio trasero, dudaba que vinieras-dijo Charles y Damon alzo una ceja sonriendo

-Puedo saber el motivo?-pregunto y Charles rio

-Ya que te se te esta dando la atracción la bebida-dijo Charles y Damon asintió vagamente mientras observaba

-Entonces, puedo ver a Isabella?-pregunto siendo directo

-Directo como siempre, ya te dije que esta en el patio trasero, puedes ir cuando quieras-dijo Charles dijo siendo un poco rudo, Damon asintió y luego de una leve despedida camino hacia el patio trasero, cuando llego ahí encontró a varios criados trabajando

-Oye, has visto a la señorita Isabella?-pregunto Damon a una pequeña de no mas de ocho años

-Bella?-pregunto ella y Damon asintió

-Ah, ella esta allí-dijo la pequeña señalando un camino por los bosques

-Segura?-pregunto el y ella asintió

-Te digo que Bella esta ahí, ella siempre esta ahí cuando el señor Charles...-dijo la pequeña pero fue interrumpida

-Nessie! Ayudame a hacer la sopa de la señorita Isabella!-dijo la mujer en voz alta, era casi parecida a la pequeña, que tenia ojos verdes y pelo rojizo, la mujer tenia el pelo negro y ojos verdes

-Ya voy mami!-dijo Nessie y antes de irse le dijo a Damon que no fuera malo, el no entendió nada pero asintió

Damon camino hacia donde le dijo Nessie, no entendió lo que iba a decir Nessie pero al parecer era algo malo ya que ella hizo una cara adolorida cuando lo dijo, continuo caminando por el bosque con cuidado de no golpearse con una rama o algo, llego al centro, estaba lleno de flores, había un pequeño estanque, estaba tan floreado que se veía hermoso, intento buscar a Isabella o como le dijo la niña Bella, hasta que la encontró, aparentemente no se había dado de que Damon estaba ahí, tenia una rosa blanca en la mano y la giraba constantemente, de vez en cuando se limpiaba ni una que otra lagrima que caían por sus ojos, para cuando Damon iba a dar la iniciativa de acercarse ella alzo la vista y observo a Damon con los ojos como platos completamente en shock

-Damon?-pregunto asombrada al verlo ahí, Isabella tenia mucho tiempo que no iba a su lugar especial a desahogarse, pero con tofo lo que había pasado desde antes de ese día, es decir el viernes, se sentía completamente sucia y desolada, quería quitar todo lo malo de ella

-Si, estas bien?-respondió unos minutos después, Isabella le miro sorprendido y se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas que caían

-Yo? Oh, si claro, todo esta bien pero...-dijo ella y el alzo una ceja no creyendole nada

-Pero?-pregunto el y ella se encogió de hombros alzando una ceja

-Disculpa por el lenguaje pero, Que diablos haces aquí?-pregunto ella y Damon soltó una risita

-Sabes? Para ser una niñata inocente que no sale de casa y no habla con chicos tienes un lenguaje como un chico de bar-dijo el riendo e Isabella le miro mal

-Para que ir a un bar si tengo a mi padre y claro al tuyo-murmuro en voz baja

-Disculpa?-pregunto Damon ya que ella murmuro algo en voz baja

-Oh nada, no te preocupes, te quedaras así todo el día?-pregunto y el alzo una ceja, ella negó con la cabeza

-Parado, como una estatua-dijo ella y el asintió entendiendo, se sentó frente a ella y observo como Isabella jugaba con la rosa, noto que estaba descalza

-Lindos pies-dijo Damon y ella se sonrojo

-Gracias, me duele tenerte aquí así que la pregunta va otra vez pero mas civilizada: que haces aquí Damon?-pregunto y el sonrió

-Que? No puedo ver a mi amiga-dijo e Isabella alzo una ceja

-Pues para tu mayor información, dejamos ser amigos cuando tenia nueve anos y me dijiste que estabas confundido sobre un tema que no llegaste al punto así que deja de tratarme como si fuera una idiota que ya tengo suficiente personas diciéndomelo-dijo de golpe y al final abrió los ojos como platos al revelar algo

-Perdón? Quien te dice idiota o te trata así?-pregunto Damon, observo como Isabella se ponía los zapatos y se ponía de pie, hoy usaba un vestido azul cielo, le apretaba un poco la cintura y hacia notar sus curvas, Damon lo noto

-Que haces?-pregunto poniéndose de pie y tomando el brazo de Isabella

-Quiero ir al baño, ahora también me prohíbes cosas?-pregunto y Damon le miro

-Isabella no entiendo nada-dijo e Isabella negó con la cabeza

-Solo quiero orinar! Puedes esperar un momento y soltarme?-dijo exasperantemente y el le solto

-Te espero aquí-dijo e Isabella asintió, camino despacio hacia la casa y cuando entro fue hacia su habitación, entro al baño y con un pañuelo se quito el rastro de lagrimas, hizo lo que iba a hacer y bajo de nuevo

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Charles al observarla bajando las escaleras

-Padre, solo estaba en el baño-dijo ella tímida y el hizo un gesto que hizo que se moviera su bigote

-Esta bien, solo largate un rato de aquí-dijo y ella asintió, camino hacia el patio trasero y Nessie la encontró

-Bella! Te estaban buscando!-dijo ella e Isabella sonrió, le gustaba el humor de Nessie, siempre iba feliz

-Si? Quien?-pregunto en tono tímido y a Nessie se le borro la sonrisa

-El hombre malo te golpeo?-pregunto en voz baja, de casualidad había visto como Charles le pegaba una cachetada, Nessie solo tenia cinco años y aun a la edad de siete recuerda ese evento ya que observaba algunas veces el rostro de Isabella golpeado, Isabella negó con la cabeza, acaricio su pelo y Nessie sonrió

-Era muy guapo, tenia el pelo del color de el de mi mami-dijo ella e Isabella sonrió

-Hablas de Damon?-pregunto y Nessie asintió entusiasmada

-Bueno, aun no se como llego al bosque-dijo Isabella y Nessie sonrió

-Es muy lindo-dijo e Isabella sonrió

-Iré a buscar a Damon, nos vemos luego-dijo Isabella y Nessie sonrió

Isabella camino hacia donde estaba Damon, su bosque especial, observo cuando llego ahí como Damon observaba la rosa blanca que antes Isabella tenia en mano

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Isabella y Damon la observo, noto que estaba un poco mas tímida, un poco asustada y se había quitado los rastros de lagrimas

-Que bien-dijo Damon e Isabella se sentó frente a Damon, se veía hermosa, natural y espontanea, el pelo de Isabella caía en pequeños rizos pero estaba atado a una cinta negra para que no le cayera al pelo, usaba unos pendientes azules del mismo tono que el vestido y noto que eran iguales a los que la chica había dejado el viernes y ayer, sábado

-De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Isabella mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente

-Que tal sobre quien te golpeo?-pregunto e Isabella suspiro

-Damon, no es nada, ya te dije tropecé y me di-dijo ella y el asintió sabiendo que ella no diría nada

-Esta bien, cambiemos de tema-dijo el y ella alzo una ceja

-Que tal si me cuentas quien usa perfume con aroma a fresas?-pregunto Damon e Isabella se volvió un poco cautelosa

-Bueno...-empezó ella y el le miro esperando

-Y bien?-pregunto Damon y ella suspiro

-Yo usaba perfumes con aroma a fresas pero hace unos meses deje de usarlo-dijo mintiendo, claro en parte, Damon lo noto

-Segura?-pregunto el sospechoso y ella asintió

-Y me puedes explicar por que tu padre me respondió una cosa y tu otra?-pregunto Damon y ella le miro confundida

-Ah?-pregunto y Damon suspiro

-Sobre lo que estas aquí y no con las otras personas-dijo el y ella suspiro

-No crees que mi padre diría que el no quería que fuera, ademas no es tan malo-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Isabella, no entiendo pero por que no es tan malo-dijo el y ella sonrió

-Mi padre esta ocupado con tu padre porque Stefan no esta, no pasa mucho tiempo aquí, ademas Nessie puede jugar sin tener miedo-dijo Isabella y Damon alzo una ceja

-Te alegras de que tu padre no este en casa?-pregunto el e Isabella abrió los ojos como platos

-Te responderé si juras no contarle a nadie sobre lo que hablamos todo este tiempo-dijo ella y Damon alzo una ceja

-Por que lo haría?-pregunto e Isabella sonrió

-Si no lo haces no tienes respuestas, querido Damon-dijo mientras acariciaba la tela de su vestido

-Esta bien, juro no contar ni una palabra sobre lo que hablamos todo el día de hoy-dijo Damon mientras levantaba la mano derecha

-Esta bien, que quieres decir sobre que prefieres a tu padre lejos de ti?-pregunto el e Isabella suspiro

-Supongamos algo, aparte de Stefan, tu padre es tu familia-dijo Isabella y Damon asintió

-Aunque no lo admitas, quieres a tu hermano no importando lo que haga-dijo ella y Damon asintiendo sabiendo que ella tiene razón, quería a su hermano aunque estaba comprometido con la chica que amaba

-Resulta que tu padre golpea a tu hermano, que es muy importante para ti y de un momento a otro se tiene que ir de el pueblo o pasar menos tiempo cerca de tu hermano, te pondrías feliz o triste?-dijo Isabella y Damon lo pensó

-Definitivamente feliz-dijo, recordó el tiempo que despreciaba a Stefan, como lo defendía

-Ahí lo tienes-dijo ella y Damon le observo detenidamente, Isabella se sonrojo y el sonrió

-Entonces, tu padre golpea a alguien muy querido para ti?-pregunto el e Isabella sonrió pero sabia que tenia que negar todo

-No-dijo mirando su vestido

-Entonces?-pregunto el e Isabella sonrió

-Recuerdas cuando eramos mas pequeños y cuando Stefan era pequeño el lloraba diciendo que nadie le quería?-pregunto ella mirándole a los ojos, el asintió, algunas veces, esos recuerdos le recorrían hasta en los suenos

-Imaginate a un pequeño Stefan sin amigos, sin hermanos y un padre como el tuyo-dijo Isabella y Damon suspiro, Isabella se la había puesto difícil

-No puedo-dijo el e Isabella suspiro

-Ya he dicho suficiente, quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto poniéndose de pie, Damon supo que ella no quería seguir hablando, el asintió mientras se ponía de pie

-Te acompaño-dijo e Isabella rio

-Puedo ir sola-dijo y en ese instante empezó a lloviznar

-Bueno, no me puedo quedar aquí mojándome-dijo e Isabella rio, el le ofreció su brazo para que caminaran, ella lo acepto y corrieron al sentir que la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte

-Ahh!-grito Isabella cuando tropezó con una rama, el pie le dolía, al parecer se lo había torcido

-Estas bien?-pregunto Damon preocupado e Isabella rio

-No, te dije que soy torpe-dijo ella riendo y Damon la miro detenidamente

-Donde te duele?-pregunto el y ella rio

-Pie derecho-dijo y Damon la puso entre sus brazos

-Puedo caminar-se quejo ella riendo y Damon noto como el pelo se le mojaba y caía en algunas partes del cuerpo

-No puedes caminar, puede que te haya pasado algo grave-dijo e Isabella le golpeo el hombro cuando Damon continuo caminando, teniéndola a ella entre sus brazos

-Esta bien-dijo Isabella y cuando llegaron a el patio trasero de la casa de los Swan encontraron a algunos criados recogiendo algunas cosas, Damon entro a la primera puerta que encontró y sorpresivamente fue a la cocina, habían varias mujeres ahí pero solo tres hombres

-Santo Dios!-dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Estamos bien-dijo Isabella mientras la tranquilizaba

-No lo creo, hay que revisarle el pie-dijo el e Isabella suspiro

-Te digo que estoy bien-dijo Isabella y Damon negó con la cabeza

-No hay un lugar donde ponerla para revisar el pie?-pregunto Damon y un criado rápidamente trajo una silla, Damon tranquilamente la puso ahí e Isabella suspiro, el bajo hacia el pie derecho de Isabella y lentamente le quito el zapato

-Oh-dijo Isabella al sentir la mano de Damon

-Te duele?-pregunto el e Isabella se encogió de hombros

-No tanto, creo que lo puedo presionar-dijo y Damon la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella presiono el pie e hizo una mueca de dolor

-Del uno al diez, que tanto duele?-pregunto el e Isabella suspiro

-Un cinco-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar para ponerse su zapato

-Señorita, por que no van a la chimenea para que se sequen un poco-dijo un criado y ella asintió, se puso de pie y camino, aunque lentamente, camino hacia la sala donde se encontró a su padre, Damon le seguía pero lentamente, Charles cuando entraron a la sala rio

-Al parecer, el agua fue muy fuerte para ustedes-dijo y Damon sonrió

-Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente-dijo el e Isabella se quedo en silencio mientras observaba el suelo, y ahí estaba el enigma, cuando estamos solos era muy diferente a cuando estamos con su padre, pensó Damon

-Pues tomen asiento-dijo Charles, Isabella se sentó un poco alejada de su padre y Damon junto a ella

Charles se puso de pie con el pretexto de que tenia que calcular algo y los dejo solos

-Y bien?-pregunto Isabella y Damon sonrió

-Cual es tu color favorito?-pregunto e Isabella rio

-Aunque tu pregunta sea un poco rara, mi color favorito es el blanco-dijo Isabella y Damon rio

-El blanco no es un color, solo el reflejo de la luz-dijo el e Isabella asintió

-Por eso-dijo y el alzo la ceja

-El blanco representa, luz, paz y tranquilidad-dijo ella y Damon asintió

-Tienes razón pero que tiene que ver todo esto con tu color favorito-dijo Damon

-Algún día lo sabrás-dijo Isabella y Damon asintió vagamente

-Cual es el tuyo?-pregunto ella y el sonrío

-El negro-dijo e Isabella soltó una risita

-El negro es muy masculino pero se le ve muy bien a una mujer-dijo recordando a Emily Bennett hace algunos años

-Cierto-dijo Damon e Isabella sonrió

-Por que?-pregunto y Damon dejo de observar el fuego la miro

-Por que, que?-pregunto Damon e Isabella suspiro

-Por que te gusta el negro?-pregunto y Damon sonrió

-En negro significa o las personas dicen que se relaciona con el peligro-dijo Damon e Isabella le observo perpleja

-Entonces te defines como peligroso-dijo Isabella, no era una pregunta

-Si-respondió, continuaron charlando sobre que el no era peligroso y que ella el modelo puro de la tranquilidad hasta que dejo de llover y Damon se tuvo que ir

La nana de Isabella le dio una sopa caliente para que no se resfriara y luego la preparo para dormir, esa tercera noche tampoco su padre le había golpeado, desde el día de la fiesta y ella estaba sorprendida, suspiro y se durmió

Por otro lado Damon pensaba como había pasado su tarde con Isabella, ella era hermosa y divertida, también atractiva, pensó pero luego el rostro de Isabella fue cambiado por el de Katherine, estaba demasiado confundido y con ese pensamiento cayo a la inconsciencia

~~~••~~~¤¤~~~••~~~

-Hola-dijo una voz al oído de Isabella y ella se sobresalto mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón, giro para ver

-Damon! Quieres matarme?-pregunto ella sonriendo, hoy era la cuarta vez en la semana que le visitaba, contando el domingo, el lunes, martes y hoy miércoles también estaba aquí

-No, seria un desperdicio para el mundo-dijo e Isabella se sonrojo

-Muy gracioso-dijo ella y Damon sonrió

-Que tal si damos un paseo?-pregunto e Isabella suspiro

-Ahora? Acabo de llegar-dijo ella y el sonrió

-Si, ahora-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-Gracias caballero pero tengo que pedir permiso-dijo Isabella y Damon sonrió

-Bueno, señorita ya me adelante y su padre me dio el si-dijo el y ella suspiro

-Que haré contigo Salvatore-dijo Isabella y Damon sonrió

-Que tal darme muchos besitos?-pregunto, Isabella se sonrojo y amistosamente le golpeo el brazo

-No gracias-dijo cuando habían salido del bosque, caminaron para salir de la propiedad de los Swan, hablaron sobre el clima, sobre sus gustos y libros que Isabella había leído

Ya se había puesto el sol para cuando Damon iba a acompañar a Isabella de vuelta a casa cuando escucharon que llamaban al joven Salvatore

-Joven Damon! Joven Damon!-llamaba un criado mientras se acercaba a ellos, para cuando estuvo cerca y llamado la atención de los jóvenes

-Pasa algo?-pregunto Damon y el criado asintió

-Su padre requiere su presencia en la casa-dijo el criado y Damon observo a Isabella

-No puedo dejarte sola-dijo y luego observo al criado

-Iré en un momento, primero llevare a la señorita Swan a casa-dijo Damon

-Pero joven, es sobre su hermano y la señorita Katherine-dijo el criado y Damon suspiro, quería saber que pasaba pero no quería dejar a Isabella sola, ella lo sabia así que observo al criado

-Puedes acompañarme? Así no voy sola y Damon puede ir a casa-dijo ella y Damon la observo pero por la oscuridad y el pelo de Isabella no podía verle el rostro bien

-Claro señorita-dijo el criado e Isabella sonrió aunque por dentro no tenia ganas de nada, no sabia por que pero se sentía cansada, aunque anoche no durmió mucho

-Pues no se diga mas, adiós Damon-dijo Isabella y Damon abrió la boca levemente

-Hmm si, nos vemos luego Isabella-dijo dándole un beso en el dosel de la mano

-Si-dijo Isabella antes de que viera como Damon se iba, Isabella observo al criado y le sonrió

-Cuando quieras nos podemos ir-dijo Isabella y el criado asintió, caminaron juntos hacia la casa y luego de un leve gracias entro a la casa

-Ah, aun estabas fuera-dijo Charles al ver que Isabella entraba a la casa, ella asintió

-Si padre-dijo ella y el asintió

-La cena esta lista señor-dijo la nana de Isabella

-Pues vamos-dijo el en tono entusiasmado mientras caminaba al comedor, Isabella silenciosamente le siguió

_Que __habrá__ pasado? __Estarán__ bien?_, se pregunto Isabella en su mente

-Hola?-pregunto Damon sin aliento al entrar a su casa, había corrido desde que desapareció de la vista de Isabella y no había ni un criado afuera de la casa

-Hola?-pregunto Damon otra vez pero con mas potencia

-Joven Salvatore-dijo una criada, Anna, Isabella le había contado algunas cosas sobre ella y observaba como ellas conversaban cuando se encontraban en estos días

-Donde esta mi padre?-pregunto el y Anna sonrió

-Esta en su despacho-dijo y el asintió

-Gracias Anna-dijo el y camino hacia el despacho

-Joven?-pregunto Anna y el giro

-Si?-pregunto el y ella suspiro

-La señorita Isabella esta bien?-pregunto y Damon la observo para ver si era una broma

-Si? Por que no debería de estarlo?-pregunto y Anna negó con la cabeza

-Por nada, solo olvidelo-dijo y Damon asintió, giro hacia el despacho y camino, cuando abrió la puerta abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa

-Hola hermano-dijo Stefan poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Hola Damon-dijo Katherine sonriendo pero no se acerco

-Hola-dijo observándolos y luego miro a su padre

-Sorpresa-murmuro el y Damon apretó la mandíbula

-No sabia que vendrían hoy-dijo Damon y Stefan rio

-Le pregunte a papa donde estabas pero no me contesto-dijo Stefan y Damon asintió

-Tienen mucho tiempo aquí?-pregunto y Katherine negó con la cabeza

-En realidad la tarde-dijo y Giuseppe rio

-La pasaste bien?-pregunto Giuseppe y Damon asintió vagamente

-Me pueden dar un vaso de agua?-pregunto Damon y Stefan rio

-Si que te dimos una sorpresa-dijo Katherine y Stefan le dio el vaso de agua, Damon lo tomo rápidamente e intento aclarar sus pensamientos

-Oh si, una gran sorpresa-dijo Damon y Katherine soltó una risita

-Que tal unos días sin tu hermano?-pregunto Stefan y Damon asintió

-Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de extrañarte-dijo Damon y Katherine soltó una risita

-Eso es cierto-dijo Giuseppe y tocaron la puerta

-Si?-dijo Giuseppe en voz alta y Anna entro al despacho

-Señor, la cena esta lista-dijo Anna y el asintió

-Pues vamos para allá en un momento-dijo Giuseppe, el se fue adelante Stefan siguiéndole, luego Damon y detrás Katherine

-Que te ha pasado?-pregunto Katherine en voz baja y el le miro

-A mi? Nada-dijo Damon y miro hacia los lados para darle un beso lleno de pasión, sabia que eso le callaría por unos minutos

-Si que me extrañaste-dijo ella cuando recupero la compostura, el sonrió y caminaron hacia el comedor en silencio

Dios, que haré?, pensó Damon mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Giuseppe

~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katherine y Stefan al fin, quien quiere a un Stefan malo?**

**Me han decepcionado, okno pero me siento mal, dure mucho tiempo esperando reviews! Casi moría de la locura! Ok no tanto**

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**AVISO: Mi madre, me ha obligado/pedido que antes de que empiecen las clases vaya para la casa de mis abuelos, el problema, es que el Internet siempre tiene problemas o no hay así que no pode actualizar hasta que vuelva, también aviso que mis vacaciones se acaban en agosto 18 así que no podre actualizar tan seguido y si lo hago no sera tan largo, lo siento chicas.**

**Ahora, se que me odian por dejarlas con el misterio**

**Amor o odio por alguien? Claro en la historia**

**Gracias por reviews, espero algunos**

**Besitos,**

**Nel**


	5. Chapter 5

Nos leeremos abajo :D

Capitulo 5

-Iras a algún lado?-pregunto Katherine al ver que Damon iba a salir de la casa, el giro rápidamente y sonrió

-No, solo te buscaba-dijo Damon sintiéndose frustrado por dentro ya que tenia una semana sin ver a Isabella ya que cada vez que iba a salir Katherine o Stefan se interponían en su camino

-Seguro? Porque estaba segura de que sabias que estaba en mi habitación-dijo ella y Damon negó con la cabeza

-Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-dijo Damon y era verdad, no había visto a Isabella y cuando le preguntaba a Charles el solo respondía que estaba en casa, no había rastros de la chica misteriosa y Katherine rondando por la casa

-Necesitas desahogo?-pregunto y Damon asintió, ella lentamente acompaño a Damon a su habitación para cuando estuvieron ahí Katherine hizo que se sentara en la cama y empezó a darle un masaje

-Cuéntame que te pasa-dijo ella y como Katherine era una chica pensó que podría darle un consejo así que le dijo todo

-Bueno, resulta que cuando ustedes estuvieron fuera de aquí me reencontré con una chica con quien no hablaba hace tiempo, Isabella. Fue una tarde espectacular pero resulta que al rato mi padre me dice que quiere que me case con ella, al otro día, sucedió que mi padre me emborracho y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que le quite la virginidad a una chica que ni siquiera estaba ahí, solamente la habitación estaba llena de un olor a fresas, habían unas bragas en el suelo y luego de tanta búsqueda encontré un pendiente, luego cuando le pregunte a mi padre me dijo lo que había hecho pero no me dio el nombre de la chica, luego unas horas después paso una fiesta donde vi a Isabella bajar las escaleras, iba hermosa pasamos una noche divertida hablando y riendo, al otro día después de la fiesta me emborrache otra vez y la chica estuvo ahí, no vi a Isabella hasta dos días después de la fiesta donde la fui a ver y pasamos una tarde asombrosa, pasaba todas las tardes con ella hasta que ustedes llegaron y no he ido a verla, también he buscado sobre la chica y no he encontrado nada-dijo Damon y Katherine sonrió, era cuestión de tiempo, había escuchado hace días a Charles y Giuseppe hablar sobre su "plan", sabia que la chica era Isabella

-Damon, siento decírtelo pero te han estado engañando-dijo Katherine y el giro para verla

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Damon mirándole a los ojos

-Que mas? Tu padre te engaño de la forma que pensabas que la chica e Isabella eran diferentes personas cuando no lo es-dijo Katherine

-Que?-pregunto Damon y Katherine suspiro

-Isabella y la chica son las mismas, mira cuando hablas con Isabella tu padre te dice que tienes que casarte con ella, pasa lo de la chica y no encuentras nada sobre ella, a la hora de la fiesta la ves bajar por las escaleras, cosa curiosa ya que ella no vive aquí a menos que estuviera aquí tomando un descanso de algo, de seguro Charles estaba muy contento por tus visitas y ademas escuche a Giuseppe y Charles hablar sobre el plan que era hacer que Isabella quede embarazada de ti para así casarte con ella por responsabilidad-dijo Katherine y Damon asintió porque tenia razón y se puso de pie

-A donde vas?-pregunto Katherine y Damon le miro

-A ver a Isabella, quiero saber si todo esto es verdad-dijo Damon y Katherine negó con la cabeza mientras a velocidad vampirica

-No lo harás-dijo Katherine y Damon alzo una ceja

-Por que no? Puedo ir a donde quiera-dijo Damon perdiendo la cabeza y Katherine le miro a los ojos

-Olvidaras todo esto. Sobre lo que te dije, olvidaras sobre la chica a la que le quitaste la virginidad, te alejaras de Isabella y solo me amaras a mi y se lo dejaras en claro a ella siempre-dijo Katherine usando la compulsión, Damon repitió todo lo que Katherine le ordeno

Luego de un rato donde Katherine y Damon tuvieron relaciones, salieron de la habitación y se fueron a lugares distintos, Damon caminaba por los alrededores de su casa cuando recordó que no había visto a Arthur desde que vio a Isabella por primera vez así que se decidió visitarlo.

Para cuando estuvo frente a la casa toco y una criada aviso a Arthur que estaba con el bebe, John. Arthur bajo las escaleras

-Damon, que sorpresa-dijo Arthur y el sonrió

-Quería ver al pequeño-dijo Damon y el asintió

-Puedo antes hablar contigo?-pregunto y Damon asintió y caminaron hacia el despacho de Arthur

-De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Damon y Arthur suspiro

-Isabella-dijo Arthur y Damon suspiro

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, yo AMO a Katherine-dijo Damon sin darse cuenta de que Isabella escuchaba en el otro lado de la puerta, suspiro ya que se sentía herida y no quería llorar así que toco la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Arthur mirando a Damon e Isabella abrió la puerta

-Padrino, ya me voy-dijo Isabella y Damon por dentro se moría por verla

-Oh, esta bien-dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla, desando por dentro que Isabella no haya escuchado nada

Isabella se fue a casa caminando ya que no estaba oscuro, cuando llego a casa ceno algo de sopa y luego se fue a su habitación a dormir, no había visto a Charles desde la mañana y no quería pensar en Damon, ademas, el no le interesaba.

~~~•~~~¤~~~•~~~

Cuando Damon abrió los ojos lo primero que encontró fue madera, parpadeo varias veces para recordar y luego recordó los sucesos.

Katherine y el compartiendo sangre, luego había salido a observar como los criados trabajaban, cuando Stefan vino corriendo hacia el diciéndole que el consejo había atrapado a Katherine, cuando corrió con Stefan a buscar a Katherine, abrió donde estaban todos los vampiros pero escucho un disparo y vio como Stefan cayo a su lado y luego otro disparo y el también cayo.

_"No puede ser, soy un vampiro"_ dijo Damon asustado e intento salir del ataúd, habían pasado dos días desde que vio a Isabella por ultima vez en casa de Arthur, cuando salio del ataúd vio que estaba en el cementerio y estaba a punto de amanecer, vio que Stefan estaba debajo de un árbol mirando su tumba

-Hermano-dijo Stefan asustado y Damon también lo estaba, intento limpiarse un poco los pantalones pero sintió algo en su bolsillo izquierdo y cuando lo saco eran tres anillos, dos de hombre y uno de mujer, reviso el otro bolsillo y encontró una carta y otro anillo de mujer. Abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta

_"Stefan y Damon:_

_Aquí están los anillos de sol, por si deciden ser vampiros, hay uno para cada uno y dos para la primera mujer que decidan por convertir. Deben ponérselos desde que tomen sangre humana, tienen 24 horas para mantenerse en estado de transición o si no morirán. Damon por favor, salvala._

_Emily Bennett"_

-A que se refiere con eso de salvala?-pregunto Stefan y Damon se encogió de hombros, le dio un anillo para Stefan y el otro anillo para el, le dio un anillo de mujer y el otro lo guardo en su bolsillo, también guardo la carta.

Camino hacia fuera del cementerio para ir al rio y Stefan se fue a casa, como no pudo entrar llamo a Giuseppe que cuando le vio intento dispararle pero tuvo la desgracia de acercarse de mas y Stefan empezó a tomar de el hasta que no quedo ni una gota de sangre, Stefan al sentirse mas vivo fue en busca de Damon para decirle que tenia que tomar sangre humana, pero el no le hacia caso sino que estaba recordando algo. Katherine había usado la compulsión con el, estaba recordando lentamente las cosas

-Isabella...-susurro y Stefan dejo de hablar

-Que?-pregunto y Damon débilmente se puso de pie y camino hacia la casa de los Swan pero en su camino se encontró a una mujer y no aguanto las ansias así que salto sobre ella y tomo su sangre, la chica murió lentamente por perdida de sangre, ahora con fuerzas corrió hacia la casa de los Swan y se escondió entre los arboles, gracias a Dios tenia el anillo y empezó a escuchar, no había movimiento hasta que escucho unos caballos, estaban acercándose y cuando al fin llegaron vio desde lejos perfectamente como Charles bajaba furiosamente, cerro la puerta con furia y subió rápidamente las escaleras y camino hacia el pasillo de la habitación Isabella, abrió la puerta rápidamente y cerro con furia

-Levantate maldita desgraciada!-grito Charles a Isabella y Damon salto entre los arboles para observar desde la ventana que se escuchaban los sonidos y vio que la habitación era la de Isabella

Observo como ella se sentaba adormilada y Charles le dio una cachetada, Damon abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido y furioso, era un hijo de perra como podría hacerle eso a su propia hija

-Que paso?-pregunto en voz baja Bella y Charles rio

-Ahora me dirás que no sabes nada? Eres una idiota, sabes que estas amenazada de muerte y no me importa que puedas estar embarazada ya que no esta Damon vivo así que cumpliré con mi promesa y te matare-dijo Charles y le golpeo otra vez en la cabeza y Damon intento entrar a la fuerza por la otra ventana pero no podía entrar, quería salvarla

-No!-grito Isabella y Damon volvió a mirar a la ventana y observo como Charles se acercaba con un cuchillo, escuchaba como un latido de corazón se aceleraba y se le hacia el agua boca y luego vio como Isabella se desplomaba al suelo aun estando a unos metros de distancia de Charles y este al ver que ella se desmayo, la recostó en la cama asustado y empezó a pedir ayuda

-Ayuda!-grito y abrió la ventana para pedir ayuda, Damon se escondió entre ramas pero aun estaba preocupado, los criados al ver que Charles pedía ayuda desde la habitación de la señorita corrieron hacia allá

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto asustado uno de los criados

-Se ha desmayado, llamen a un medico-dijo Charles asustado, Damon pensó que el era un doble cara, estaba a punto de matar a su hija con un cuchillo y cuando ella se desmaya se preocupa

Damon observo como Isabella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y logro escuchar la respiración débil de esta, se tranquilizo un poco al ver que Charles bajo la guardia, la nana de Isabella entro a ver porque tanto jaleo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Charles observando a Isabella

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto y Charles suspiro

-Se ha desmayado-dijo Charles y la nana rápidamente salio y Damon escucho como bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, gritaba algo sobre que le den el alcohol, luego subió y cuando entro a la habitación con un paño húmedo lo puso en la nariz de Isabella. Todos esperaron para ver algún efecto y unos minutos después Isabella empezó a toser, unos segundo después abrió los ojos y observo como su nana estaba frente a ella

-Que paso?-pregunto y observo como su nana suspiraba de alivio

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto e Isabella asintió

-Si-dijo pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Charles estaba ahí, se hizo un ovillo en la cama pero lo mas alejado de Charles

_"Hasta yo __haría__ lo mismo"_, pensó Damon pero luego se arrepintió al escuchar un latido de corazón muy rápido, miro de donde provenía y vio que era de Isabella, estas nuevas emociones lo tenían loco y le llamaba la sangre de todos, le costo mucho no matar a alguien, escucho como tocaban la puerta y Charles abrió la puerta

-Señor, el doctor ya esta aquí-dijo una señorita del pelo rojo y Charles le dejo entrar

-Buenos días-dijo el y todos respondieron con un buenos días, luego de que el doctor pidiera privacidad que Damon no dio, empezó a revisar a Isabella, hasta le hizo una muestra de sangre cosa que hizo que Isabella se quedara mareada y luego la dejaron a solas para hablar con Charles, Isabella cerro los ojos y se masajeo las sienes. Sentía que su mundo daba vueltas, por eso odiaba la sangre, un poco mas y hubiera vomitado

-Isabella-murmuro Damon desde la rama mas cercana a la ventana de su habitación, gracias a Dios nadie le veía con excepción a Isabella, por su parte ella abrió los ojos y suspiro

-Isabella-susurro otra vez y ella giro rápidamente para ver a Damon ahí, abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Damon?-pregunto confundida y asustada, Damon suspiro y recordó lo que le dijo Katherine _"para entrar tengo que ser aceptada"_, el asintió y lo dejo al vació

-Puedo entrar?-pregunto y ella se estrujo los ojos

-Si... Claro, pasa-dijo y el salto hacia la ventana sabiendo la posibilidad de que no podría entrar, suspiro de alivio al ver que pudo entrar y giro a ver a Isabella. Que se puso de pie cuando vio que Damon la miraba pero lo hizo tan rápido que le dio otro mareo y cayo en la cama otra vez. Damon rápidamente la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama

-Estas bien?-pregunto Damon preocupado mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Isabella, ella estaba muy confundida y asintió

-Si... Estoy bien-dijo y Damon alzo una ceja

-Estas segura?-pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza lentamente

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien-dijo Damon y luego de dio un beso en la frente y luego escucho como cerraban una puerta

-Que tiene mi hija?-pregunto Charles firmemente y Damon escuchaba todo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Isabella

-Bueno, por lo que pude ver y usted me ha contado, se desmayo pero cuando le saque sangre se puso muy pálida como si estuviera a punto de vomitar o peor, desmayarse otra vez, bueno, también veo como un brillo en sus ojos, supongo que esta embarazada-dijo el doctor y Damon abrió los ojos como platos sin saber que la misma expresión la tuvo Charles

-Perdón?-pregunto Charles y Damon dejo de acariciar el pelo de Isabella

-Pasa algo?-pregunto Isabella en voz ronca por el miedo y sintió como Damon se tensaba

-No-dijo el y continuo escuchando

-Eso mismo señor Charles, por eso intentare que estas pruebas estén lista lo mas rápido posible-dijo el Doctor y Charles estaba furioso

-Esta bien-dijo Charles en voz baja conteniendo la furia y el doctor se despidió

-Maldición es que las malditas cosas nunca me salen bien!-dijo Charles en voz baja y Damon abrió los ojos como platos

-Damon?-pregunto Isabella pero el no le presto atención

-Bueno, ya que no hay Salvatore con quien atar a la maldita tendré que matarla-dijo Charles mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Isabella

-Confías en mi?-pregunto Damon desesperado y ella asintió

-Esta bien, busca el vestido mas cómodo que tengas-dijo y ella con ayuda de Damon se puso de pie y buscaron el vestido, Damon puso a Isabella entre sus brazos como un bebe e hizo que cerrara los ojos, cosa que ella hizo e Isabella sintió como su pelo volaba por el aire, Damon corría lo mas que podía ya que tenia que escapar de ahí, el peso de Isabella era ligero y descubrió que tenia una vista, audición y una rapidez sobrenatural. Charles abrió la puerta con intención de matarla pero cuando no encontró nada llamo a todos por busca de ella.

Para cuando Damon paro y ayudo a Isabella ponerse de pie ella se apoyo en el porque todo le da vueltas

-Por que me sacaste de casa? Donde estamos? Por que estamos aquí? Como llegamos tan rápido aquí? Por que estabas en mi ventana? Por que estas mas guapo?-pregunto ella y cuando la ultima pregunta paso se sonrojo furiosamente cosa que hizo que Damon estuviera un poco sediento así que suspiro y aparto la mirada

-Lo primero lo hice porque Charles te iba a matar, no tengo idea de donde estamos, estamos aquí para que no te maten, llegamos rápidos porque soy un vampiro y entre por tu ventana a saber como estabas y tomare eso como un cumplido-dijo el y observo como el color de Isabella se iba de su cara

-U-un va-vampiro?-pregunto ella tartamudeando y el asintió, lo ultimo que hizo fue tomar el cuerpo de Isabella cuando estuvo a punto de caer en el suelo

-Dios-murmuro Damon antes de asustarse

Que pasaría entre ellos?, no tenia dinero, no sabia nada de Stefan e Isabella podría estar embarazada, de el

~•~

**Aquí**** el capitulo, las vacaciones duraron mas de lo previsto. Continuare actualizando**

**Para responder a las preguntas que me han dejado, no siempre ****estará**** en esta ****época****, ****quizás**** dos o tres ****capítulos**** mas hasta cambiar de tiempo, Stefan no sera malo y los Cullen ****estarán****, solo que no he pensado bien en que parte**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Tengo un nuevo crossover, lo he escrito pero no publicado, los capítulos serán cortos pero lo publico si o no?**

**Espero un review y les envío besotes,**

**Nel**


	6. Chapter 6

Nos leeremos abajo nenitas :D

Capitulo 6

-Isabella-llamo Damon nervioso intentando despertaba, según el tenia unos minutos así -Isabella-llamo otra vez, ella lentamente abrió los ojos e intento enfocar la vista

-Damon?-pregunto ella y el le quito el pelo de la cara

-Estas bien pequeña?-pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros

-Que me pasa?-pregunto ella confundida recostándose en el pecho de el cansada, Damon hizo todo lo posible para no tomar su sangre y se estaba controlando

-Bueno, según lo que escuche...-dijo Damon y ella le miro

-Enserio eres un vampiro?-pregunto y el asintió

-Se que es difícil de entender-dijo y ella asintió ausente

-Y que escuchaste?-pregunto Isabella temerosa y el suspiro

-Que existe una gran posibilidad de que estés embarazada y que querían atarte a un Salvatore que supongo que soy yo, así como la posibilidad de que ese bebe sea mio-dijo Damon y escucho como el corazón de Isabella se aceleraba

-Que? Lo siento...No fue mi culpa-empezó a sollozar Isabella -El me obligo! Yo no quería, perdón-continuaba ella con sus sollozos

-Shh, tranquila, no es tu culpa-dijo Damon intentando tranquilizarla

-Si fue mi culpa! Tenia que haber dejado que me matara! Ahora tu me odias-empezó a gritar ella con lagrimas en los ojos y Damon se sintió mal y se estremeció cuando ella menciono matara

-Oh pequeña, no te odio-dijo el pero ella negaba con la cabeza

-Si lo haces, solo me odias al igual que todo el mundo y me golpearas-dijo ella sollozando y a Damon se le rompió el corazón

-Oh, claro que no. Si te hubiera odiado no crees que te hubiera matado hace rato?-pregunto y ella tembló ligeramente

-Entonces no me mataras?-pregunto ella y Damon suspiro intentando mantener el control con su sangre

-No cariño, tienes hambre?-pregunto el y ella negó con la cabeza

-Cambiate de ropa, iré por algo para que comas-dijo el sin hacerle caso

-No tengo hambre-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Damon

-Tienes que comer y no hay un no por respuesta-dijo Damon y ella rodó los ojos

-Esta bien pero girate, no me quitare mi ropa contigo cerca-dijo ella sonrojada y el soltó una carcajada

-Esta bien, cariño, quedate aquí, no queremos que te pierdas-dijo el y ella asintió. Damon le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego camino entre los bosques, cuando perdió a Isabella de su vista corrió por los bosques hasta que encontró un pequeño pueblo, habían muchas personas, la sed se intensificaba. Vio una chica de no mas de veinte años que estaba a punto de perder su dinero por un hombre de tez oscura, Damon camino ligeramente hasta ellos y rogando para que la compulsión funcionara

-Disculpe señor-murmuro Damon tocándole el hombro ligeramente, el hombre giro

-Si?-pregunto confundido de que un hombre blanco le hablara, Damon le miro a los ojos sin pestañear y dijo:

-Caminaras hasta el bosque sin rechistar, harás lo que te diga y responderás lo que te pregunte-el lo dijo con toda la confianza que pudo tener y el hombre parpadeo, camino hacia el bosque como Damon dijo y Damon con una gran sonrisa le siguió

-Tienes dinero?-pregunto Damon y el hombre asintió

-Cuanto?-pregunto

-Tengo lo suficiente por un año, no tengo a nadie quien mantener así que ahorro-dijo el hombre, tenia la voz ronca

-Crees que podrías darme la mitad?-pregunto Damon y el hombre asintió

-Vamos a tu casa entonces-dijo Damon y el hombre camino hacia afuera del bosque, algunas personas le miraron y el hombre camino hacia su casa cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Damon le ordeno que le dejara entrar cosa que el obedeció y luego le pregunto donde estaba el dinero, el hombre le guio hacia su habitación y le dijo que estaba debajo de las tablas, Damon tomo la mitad del dinero y luego probo un poco de la sangre del hombre, no podría vivir con una muerte así que lo dejo vivo. Limpio cualquier rastro de sangre y salio de la casa, camino hacia el mercado y compro frutas, una de cada una y rento una habitación en la posada del pueblo, le informo al hombre que venia con su esposa embarazada.

_''Una mentira piadosa no mata a nadie'' pensó_ Damon cuando el hombre le pregunto cuando estaría su esposa aquí, cuando terminaron con todo, fue en busca de Isabella, corrió por donde vino y redujo la velocidad cuando capto el olor de Isabella y camino

-Isabella?-pregunto cuando supo que ella estaba ahí

-Si?-pregunto en voz baja mientras jugaba con una rosa, no le pregunto de su precedencia y se acerco a ella

-Toma-dijo dandole una manzana y ella arrugo la nariz

-Te dije que no tengo hambre-se quejo ella y Damon suspiro

-Solo come algo, para mantenerme tranquilo-dijo el y ella negó con la cabeza

-No quiero-dijo cruzándose de brazos y Damon rodó los ojos fastidiado

-Que tal si hacemos un trato?-pregunto el y ella alzo una ceja

-Que clase de trato?-pregunto interesada y Damon sonrió

-Comes algo y luego vamos por vestidos para ti-dijo el y ella le miro mal

-Por dios, no tengo hambre. Luego!-dijo ella y en ese instante sonó su estomago, Damon alzo una ceja y ella se sonrojo

-Decías?-pregunto el ofreciéndole la manzana y una Isabella sonrojada la tomo

-Gracias-dijo y luego le dio un mordisco, así paso hasta que Isabella termino, Damon le miraba fijamente y ella rodaba los ojos

-Listo-dijo ella al terminar, Damon sonrió y le ofreció fresas

-No quiero mas-dijo ella, Damon rodó los ojos y la tomo estilo novia

-Cierra los ojos-murmuro e Isabella hizo lo que le pidieron, luego sintió un poco de brisa en su cara y luego Damon la puso de pie

-Wow-dijo Isabella maravillada al ver tantas flores

-Te gusta?-pregunto Damon al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Isabella

-Si, es muy bonito. Mira esta flor-dijo ella tomando una flor blanca sonriendo, giro y se la mostró a Damon

-Es muy bonita, vamos tenemos que ir a la posada, donde dije una mentirilla piadosa-dijo el y ella le miro curiosa

-Que tipo de mentirilla piadosa?-pregunto Isabella recelosa, Damon sonrió

-Bueno, le dije que estabas embarazada-dijo el e Isabella alzo las cejas -Y que eres mi esposa-dijo el y esta vez Isabella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida y se puso colorada

-Que?-pregunto sin aire y Damon la tomo de la mano

-Vamos-dijo intentando cambiar de tema e Isabella frunció el ceño

-No, quiero quedarme aquí-dijo ella y Damon rodó los ojos

-Vamos, podrás ir y venir cuando quieras, la posada esta a unos pasos de aquí-dijo el y ella asintió

Damon la guio entre los senderos y cuando estuvieron en el pueblo caminaron unos pasos hasta encontrar una gran casa

-Aquí es-dijo Damon y ella admiro todo sorprendida

-Aquí estamos señor Weber-dijo Damon saludando al hombre pelinegro de la entrada, era un poco bajo, ojos negros y tez blanca

-Solo Luca-dijo el y ellos asintieron

-Isabella, el es Luca Weber, el dueño de la posada. Luca, ella es Isabella Salvatore, mi esposa-dijo Damon y tuvo un sentimiento de agrado al llamar a Isabella como su esposa y su apellido

-Mucho gusto-dijo Isabella sonrojada y tímida, Luca soltó una carcajada

-Es muy linda, Damon. Creo que le agradaras a Angélica. Esta en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas aun-dijo el y ellos asintieron

-Si que lo es, nos mostrarías nuestra habitación? Quisiera que Isabella descanse un poco-dijo Damon y Luca asintió

-Vengan por aquí-dijo mientras subía las escaleras, ellos le siguieron e Isabella noto que Damon no le soltaba la mano, caminaron por un pasillo hacia la izquierda y ellos le siguieron

-Aquí es, dejare que se acomoden y les avisare cuando la cena este lista-dijo el y ellos asintieron, Luca le dio una llave a Damon y luego se fue

-Haces los honores?-pregunto Damon ofreciéndole la llave a Isabella, que muy sonrojada logro abrir la puerta

La habitación no era pequeña como Damon pensaba, era grande, tenia una cama matrimonial en el centro, a la izquierda tenia un librero y dos butacas, a la derecha había un gran ventanal, tenia un muro para que se pudieran sentar, había una puerta que Damon abrió y era el baño, tenia un gran espejo, una tina y otras cosas, Isabella miraba absorta por el ventanal cuando Damon salio, le pareció que era lo mas hermoso que había visto

-Te gusta?-pregunto Damon y ella asintió

-No tenias que hacerlo-dijo mientras acariciaba las sabanas de la cama, eran de seda un color crema

-Lo hice-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo siento-dijo Isabella en voz baja y Damon le miro -Enserio, lo siento. Yo no quería, esa noche me golpeo como nunca lo había hecho en estos meses. Sabia que si no lo hacia me mataría y yo no quería morir-dijo Isabella llorando mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba la cara, Damon suspiro

-Se que no fue tu culpa-dijo Damon mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara

-Si lo fue, tenia que haber dejado que lo hiciera. Ahora quieres hacerte responsable de mi porque quizás este embarazada, solamente porque crees que es tu responsabilidad-dijo ella entre sollozos cuando Damon logro quitarle las manos de la cara

-Recuerdas en el baile lo que te dije?-pregunto el e Isabella le miro aun sollozando -Te dije que me sentía confundido hacia ti, pensé mucho en eso luego de que hablamos-dijo el y ella negó con la cabeza

-Tu amas a Katherine! Te escuche-dijo ella con voz débil y acusadora

-Ella me obligo, escucha. Existe algo llamado compulsión, los vampiros lo utilizan para que los humanos hagan lo que ellos quieran. Katherine utilizo eso conmigo, ese día que escuchaste eso, había hablado con ella y le conté todo, ella me dijo que esa chica que tanto buscaba eras tu, cuando le dije que iría a hablar contigo me hizo olvidar todo y hacer que la amara-dijo el e Isabella le miro sorprendida

-Que?-pregunto sin aire sorprendida y Damon asintió mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas

-Eso que escuchaste, no amo a Katherine-dijo el y ella abrió la boca sorprendida

-Como se que no estas usando esa cosa conmigo? Ademas, como recuerdas si ella te hizo olvidar?-pregunto ella confundida

-Soy inexperto, solo lo hice hace un rato con un ladrón para comprar algunas cosas, bueno eso no lo se, supongo que al convertirme en vampiro sucedió-dijo el y ella asintió ida, Damon la miro pero ella miraba detrás de el

-Como te convertiste en vampiro?-pregunto ella y el suspiro

-Bueno, primero la persona tiene que tener sangre de vampiro en su sistema como teníamos Stefan y yo, luego morir pero con esa sangre en el sistema de la persona, la persona estará en transición cuando despierte y tiene 24 horas para decidir si quiere ser vampiro o morir-dijo el de la misma forma que le explico Katherine y la carta de Emily, ella asintió

-Stefan murió?-pregunto ella y Damon negó con la cabeza

-Stefan estaba conmigo pero cuando recordé que Katherine me había dicho y la carta de Emily que decía que te salvara, me separe de el y cuando fui a tu casa escuche lo que pasaba. Pero no esta muerto, el me había contado que había tomado sangre así que es vampiro-dijo el y ella asintió

-Usaste con Luca lo que te hizo Katherine?-pregunto y Damon negó con la cabeza

-No soy un experto pero, practicare-dijo el y ella alzo una ceja

-Conmigo?-pregunto y Damon abrió los ojos como platos

-No! Con personas del pueblo-dijo el y ella asintió

-Damon?-pregunto en un susurro y el asintió para que continuara

-Que pasa?-pregunto ya que no respondió

-Tengo miedo-dijo en voz baja y la voz se le quebró en la ultima palabra, Damon le miro sorprendido y herido

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño-dijo el y ella negó con la cabeza

-No de ti. Tengo miedo de que pasara si resulta que estoy embarazada-susurro y Damon suspiro mientras sin esfuerzo alguno la sentaba en su regazo

-No tengas miedo, seras una madre estupenda y puedo intentar ser un padre responsable-dijo el mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Isabella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Damon

-Seria un reto verte siendo responsable-susurro ella y Damon rio mientras le besaba el pelo

-Lo intentaremos y tendremos un hermoso niño o una preciosa niña que se parecerá a ti-dijo el y sintió el calor de las mejillas de Isabella

-Y si no estoy embarazada?-pregunto en voz baja, para Damon le sonó un poco adormilada

-No pasara nada, tu y yo empezaremos a viajar, juntos-dijo el e Isabella levanto la cabeza para estar cara a cara con Damon

-Lo dices enserio?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Te dije que no amo a Katherine, me gustas, las cosas podrían pasar-dijo el e Isabella se sonrojo

-De seguro bromeas-dijo en voz baja Isabella no queriendo romper el hechizo

-No lo hago-dijo Damon en un susurro antes de mirar los labios de Isabella, inconscientemente se acerco un poco mas, sus alientos se mezclaban y Damon pensaba que el aroma de Isabella era con un olor a fresas.

Isabella se acerco un poco mas y Damon completo el espacio que faltaba, sus labios eran dulces, pensó Damon. Lentamente con cariño ellos se besaron, para Damon era como si estuviera en el cielo, pero para Isabella era sorpresa, nunca en sus retorcidos sueños había sonado con Damon diciéndole que gustaba de ella y besándola, Damon le acaricio la mejilla y ella el pelo, lentamente se fueron separando, Isabella escondió el rostro en el hombro de Damon jadeando por falta de aire

-Que fue eso?-pregunto en voz baja y Damon sonrió

-Nuestro primer beso, recuerdalo porque habrán mas-dijo el e Isabella rio nerviosa, observaron juntos como el sol cambiaba de posición hasta que el cielo estuviera de color anaranjado

-Te compre unos vestidos-dijo el y ella le miro, habían lentamente cambiado de posición, estaban recostados en la cama e Isabella recostada en el pecho de Damon

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo y Damon le devolvió la sonrisa

Cuando Damon le iba a responder tocaron la puerta, Isabella se sentó para ir a abrir pero Damon la volvió a recostar para ir a abrir el

-Si?-pregunto al abrir y se encontró con una chica de pelo castaño con rizos y ojos azules

-Manda a decir el señor Weber que bajen a cenar, le presentara a la señora Weber-dijo la chica

-Gracias...?-dijo Damon como si fuera pregunta

-Jessica, señor-dijo y el asintió

-En unos minutos estaremos ahí-dijo el y ella asintió, observo por detrás de Damon a la chica y luego giro para bajar, Damon cerro la puerta

-La cena esta lista-dijo Damon mientras la ponía de pie e Isabella soltó una risita

-Se ponerme de pie-dijo mientras acomodaba el vestido

-Vamos-dijo el mientras le ofrecía el brazo, ella sonrojada lo tomo y salieron de la habitación, Damon supuso que el comedor estaría abajo ya que de ahí provenían los sonidos

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Luca junto a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos café

-Buenas-dijo Isabella y ellos sonrieron

-No necesitas tantas formalidades cariño, solo Luca y Angélica-dijo la mujer e Isabella se sonrojo tensa

-Tranquila-dijo Damon en su oído

-Que tal la habitación?-pregunto Luca y Damon sonrió

-Perfecta, verdad cielo?-pregunto a Isabella y ella se sonrojo pero asintió

-Me alegro de que les gusten, vamos a cenar-dijo Angélica y los guio hacia el comedor, el comedor era un lugar amplio, tenia un gran comedor donde solo habían cuatro platos, Luca se sentó en el mando, Angélica a su derecha, Damon a la izquierda de Luca y a su lado Isabella. Cuando estuvieron sentados un grupo de criados sirvieron la comida.

-Desde cuando se conocen?-pregunto Luca e Isabella se sonrojo

-Desde que tenia nueve-dijo y ellos asintieron, Angélica miraba a Damon analizadora y Damon sabia que le observaran

-Damon, desde cuando eres vampiro?-pregunto y los jóvenes miraron a Angélica sorprendidos

-Solo hoy, como lo supo?-pregunto Damon y ella sonrió

-Soy una bruja, no te preocupes estarán seguros aquí, solamente cuida a Isabella de Lauren, es una bruja insolente que de seguro intentara matarla y al pequeño bebe-dijo ella y ellos asintieron

-En realidad no sabemos completamente si esta embarazada-dijo Damon y Angélica sonrió

-Si que lo esta, una bruja puede ver la vida de una persona y ella tiene dos lo que quiere decir que si esta embarazada-dijo Angélica y Damon observo como Isabella abría la boca sorprendida

-Que?-pregunto ella sin aliento y Angélica asintió

-Estas embarazada, aunque es reciente pero lo estas-dijo Angélica, Damon le apretó la mano a Isabella para que supiera que tenia su apoyo, Isabella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, Luca sonreía, veía en Isabella a una de sus hijas

~~~•••~~~

**Fue un capitulo malo o bueno?**

**Ayer entre a clases, no ****hicimos**** nada pero por flojera no ****escribí.**** Hoy llegue a casa temprano y termine el capitulo ya que tenia una pagina escrita.**

**Que creen del capitulo? Espero un review con esta respuesta**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, ahora empezare a escribir un capi de Gracias a El ****así**** que ****esperenlo entre ****mañana y pasado.**

**Esta embarazada! Quien quiere un beso de Damon?**

**Aclaración**** o Duda: algunas (osea las que no tienen cuenta) me preguntan cosas y al momento de escribir el capitulo lo olvido, asi que como ****haría**** para ****respondeles****?**

**Luego de la duda y de enviar un besote ****psicológico****, **

**Nel**


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Primero que nada, espero que no me maten. Segundo, empece este capitulo el miércoles 28 a las 18:26, osea, 6:26. Si lo publico un sábado, antes, constara de que hice este GRAN capitulo en poco tiempo. Tercero, es todo lo que pase es fundamental en la historia y no quiero que me maten pero comprenderé si no quieren continuar leyendo, sin mas dejo que lean el capitulo.**_

.

Capitulo 7

-Hola mi hermosa reina-dijo Damon mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a Bella haciendo que saltara de la impresión

-Damon! Deja de hacerme eso, un día me mataras de un infarto-dijo Bella mientras giraba para verlo sonriente y sonrojada

-Lo siento amor, es que me encanta cuando este sol te hace ver divina, hermosa, preciosa, única y muchos adjetivos que no podre decir ni describir-dijo Damon y ella sonrió, le apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo y le dejo un beso en el pecho

-No digas eso, harás que nos sonrojemos-dijo Bella y salio en voz baja porque lo dijo sobre el pecho de Damon y el soltó una carcajada, le encantaba cuando Bella le decía eso

-Como esta el pequeño?-pregunto y ella le miro mal

-También puede ser una pequeña-dijo y Damon asintió mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente

-Lo se, o pueden ser dos. En fin, como esta?-pregunto mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella, hace un mes y medio, Angélica le había dicho a ambos que Bella estaba embarazada y Damon todos los días le hacia la misma pregunta

-Esta muy bien-dijo y Damon alzo una ceja

-Segura? Porque hay alguien llamada Angélica que me dijo que no quisiste comer-dijo Damon y ella suspiro con el ceno fruncido

-Eso no tiene que ver con el estado del bebe-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y Damon la tomo de la cintura, la halo hacia su pecho y le acaricio el pelo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Claro que si amor, piensa, crees que el bebe nacerá bien si no comes bien?-pregunto y ella se sonrojo

-Es que me da nauseas y ademas, no tengo ánimos-dijo mientras suspiraba y Damon la miro mal

-Prometeme que comerás, no quiero preocuparme en el trabajo de que no quieras alimente-dijo Damon hablando sobre el trabajo que consiguió para mantenerlos a ambos, le había prometido a Bella que no usaría la compulsión para robarle el dinero a las personas, Bella rodó los ojos pero asintió

-Juro que comeré, pero si me siento mal y vomito sera tu culpa-dijo Bella y Damon asintió mientras acariciaba su mejilla y acerco sus cuerpos, Bella le miro sonriendo antes de acercar sus labios a los de el, el beso fue lento, demostrando todo el amor que se tenían pero sin aun saber si se correspondían. Damon cada vez que quería dar el gran paso del te amo, tenia una duda, que pasaba si su Isabella decía que no

-Esta bien-dijo Damon cuando se separaron y en ese instante

-Como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto Isabella mientras se sentaba en la cama de ambos con las piernas cruzadas, Damon sonrió y se acerco a ella recostándolos a ambos

-Muy bien-dijo omitiendo la parte donde Lauren, la bruja que Angélica le advirtió, se le insinuaba

-Que bien! Jessica y yo fuimos al bosque otra vez!-dijo Isabella con una gran sonrisa y Damon sonrió

-Y que hiciste allá?-pregunto Damon y ella suspiro

-Camine y me senté un poco, jugué con las rosas que habían y había una que me encantaba pero no la pude tomar-dijo Isabella en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba

-Cuales rosas?-pregunto curioso Damon e Isabella se acomodo mas a el

-Unas rojas, tenían mucha espina para quitarla y podía cortarme-dijo con voz adormilada mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Damon, para Damon era típico, en estos días ella solía dormirse en su pecho horas antes de la cena, cuando Damon sintió su respirar mas acompasado, ligeramente se separo de ella y salio de la habitación, camino por la casa hasta que salio, camino hacia el bosque observando a todas las personas en el pueblo, saludaba algunas personas hasta que se perdió en el bosque. Empezó a buscar entre las rosas hasta que encontró la que Isabella dijo y con cuidado la tomo, luego como vino camino hacia la casa pero Lauren, la bruja se interpuso

-Hola señor Salvatore-dijo ella mientras tomaba un mechón del pelo

-Señorita Mallory-dijo Damon con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella sonrió

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tiene tu esposa?-pregunto y Damon distinguió un rastro de odio en la ultima parte

-Por que quieres saber?-pregunto Damon curioso y ella sonrió

-Es que una chica, creo que se llama Katherine me pregunto-dijo ella y Damon asintió, no podían ser las mismas chicas

-Lo siento, no conozco a alguna chica llamada así-dijo Damon, tenia que borrar su pasado y lo haría

-Seguro? Katherine Pierce? Oh, entonces lo siento, es que hace un mes en el pueblo vecino hubo una masacre, atraparon a todos los vampiros con excepción de esa chica-dijo Lauren mientras se encogía de hombros y Damon abrió los ojos como platos, Katherine había sido atrapada por su padre

-Me tengo que ir, un gusto verla-dijo mientras mentía en la ultima parte, Lauren asintió

-Nos vemos luego-dijo y Damon asintió, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la posada, cuando entro se encontró a Luca ayudando a Angélica a cargar unos libros

-Ah, hola!-saludo animado Luca y Damon sonrio mientras le mostraba la rosa a ambos

-En un momento bajamos-dijo y ellos sonrieron

-Que tiernos-suspiro Angélica y Damon sonrió al escucharla, subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta en el mismo instante que Isabella empezó a moverse inquieta, Damon sonrió y rápidamente se coloco para sentarse junto a ella que empezó a restregarse los ojos

-Hola amor-dijo Damon acariciándole la mejilla, Isabella bostezo y abrió los ojos, parpadeo dos veces antes de sonreirle a Damon

-Hola-susurro y Damon sonrió, alzo la rosa e Isabella se la mostró

-Para ti, una rosa para una rosa-dijo e Isabella se sonrojo, se sentó en la cama y tomo la rosa con cuidado

-Es hermosa, ademas la misma que vi en el bosque-dijo y Damon sonrió

-Me has atrapado querida-dijo y ella sonrió

-Gracias-dijo y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios, Damon le acaricio la mejilla y escucharon un toque en la puerta

-Yo voy-dijo Isabella mientras se ponía de pie pero Damon la recostó en la cama con rapidez y ella soltó varias carcajadas en voz baja, Damon le guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta y se encontró a Jessica sonriendo

-La cena esta lista!-canturreo antes de girar e irse corriendo, Damon sonrió e Isabella se puso de pie mientras buscaba sus zapatos

-Ve adelante-dijo Isabella mientras se acomodaba los zapatos y Damon negó con la cabeza

-Las hermosas damas primero-dijo y ella sonrió, cuando termino de ponerse los zapatos le dio un beso en los labios y empezó a correr hacia el pasillo

-Cuidado!-grito Damon divertido mientras le seguía y solo escucho la risa divertida de Isabella

Para cuando estuvieron ambos en el comedor, Isabella con Angélica ya que esta le estaba reclamando por corretear por la casa

-Esta bien-dijo Isabella y ella asintió mas tranquila, para ambas parejas eran como una pequeña familia, Angélica y Luca los padres, Isabella la pequeña de ellos y Damon el novio preferido de la familia

-Ya, la pequeña esta de buen humor-dijo Luca mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Angélica

-Si, dejen a mi ángel tranquila-dijo Damon mientras tomaba a Isabella por la cintura y ella soltó una risita

-Tengo hambre-intervino con una risita Isabella y en ese instante todos resolvieron en que irían a comer

-Señor Salvatore le han enviado esto-dijo Jessica mientras le dejaba un sobre blanco junto a Damon y el asintió confundido

-No sabes de quien es?-pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza

-Solo lo dejaron fuera-dijo y Damon observo que afuera decía "Damon Salvatore", el asintió y Jessica se alejo

-Que es?-pregunto Isabella mientras removía su sopa para enfriarla

-No se pero come-dijo y ella asintió y probo su sopa

-Esta buena!-dijo y Angélica la miro de forma sospechosa, era la misma sopa de hace unos días e Isabella, desde que la probo le tuvo asco

-Me alegro que te guste-dijo Luca y ella sonrió

-Me encanta, esta deliciosa-dijo mientras probaba mas y Damon sonrió, probo la sopa y en verdad estaba buena

-Fue producto de Jessica-dijo y ella sonrió

-Angélica, es verdad que eres de España?-pregunto Isabella y Angélica rio

-Oh no hija, mis padres eran de España y mis abuelos nacidos aquí, nací aquí pero me inculcaron con el idioma-dijo e Isabella suspiro

-Que lindo!-dijo y Angélica suspiro

-Si que lo es-dijo ella y Damon le apretó la mano a Isabella

-No habías ido a Londres?-pregunto e Isabella rio

-Si, pero cuando tenia nueve-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y Damon asintió

Continuaron la cena en silencio por parte de los hombres y por las chicas hablaban sobre el nombre que le pondrían al bebe

-No, si es una niña, se llamara Danielle Marie-dijo Damon interrumpiendo a las chicas y Luca asintió de acuerdo

-Me gusta!-dijo Isabella entusiasmada y ellos asintieron

-Se llamara Danielle Marie entonces, pero si es un niño?-pregunto Luca y Damon miro a Isabella

-No se-dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-Pero hay nombres muy hermosos para chicos, que tal Dylan, Andrew, Thomas, John, Anthony, Joseph-dijo Angélica e Isabella se encogió de hombros

-No se!-dijo mientras hacia un mohin y Damon sonrió

-Que tal Arthur?-pregunto e Isabella le miro sorprendida y abrió la boca

-Como mi padrino?-pregunto en un susurro y Damon asintió sonriendole

-Claro, sera un pequeño muy inteligente como tu padrino-dijo Damon y ella asintió sonriente, Damon observo algunas lagrimas por sus ojos y ella rápidamente se las seco

-Mira, ahora estoy llorando-dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas que salían mas rápido, Damon observo a la pareja y Angélica le hizo muestras para que la llevara arriba

-Cariño, ya terminamos. Quieres subir?-pregunto y ella asintió una vez, se puso de pie y se despidió en voz baja, Damon la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la habitación de ambos, cuando Damon la recostó en la cama y ella empezó a sollozar en su pecho

Damon le decía palabras reconciliadoras y le acariciaba el pecho, para el era difícil, nunca había visto a Isabella así, ni siquiera cuando se reencontraron, pero no tenia otra solución. Poco a poco los sollozos se fueron apagando hasta que quedaron nulos, Damon sintió como el respirar de Isabella se hacia mas simple y suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que volvió a dormirse, recordó la carta y fue en busca de ella

-Isabella esta bien?-pregunto Angélica cuando vio que Damon volvió a bajar

-Se durmió, solo venia por la carta y tal vez un vaso de agua por si despierta-dijo Damon y ellos asintieron

-Cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Angélica cuando observo a Damon subir con las cosas y ella asintió

Cuando Damon estuvo en su habitación dejo el vaso de agua en la mesita y abrió la carta rápidamente

_"**Así**** que ya ni me conoces? Recuerda que estas vivo y con tu "esposa" por mi culpa, se le ****cumplió**** el deseo a tu hermoso padre pero no se dio bien ya que no ese ****pequeñito**** no durara. Espero que disfrutes de una eternidad de miseria porque tu querida Isabella y ese pequeño tienen las horas contadas, sabes que te amo. Katherine"**_

Damon abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar semejante cosa, observo a Isabella que abrazaba una almohada pensando que era Damon, no podía pasarle nada a ella ni al bebe. El reloj que estaba ahí marcaba mas de las ocho de la noche y no quería molestar a Angélica y Luca, a partir del día siguiente les avisaría para que le ayudaran a mantener a Isabella protegida. Suspiro y se recostó junto a Isabella, le quito los zapatos y algunas cosas que sabia que le molestarían, se quito la ropa para solo terminar en pantalones y se acostó junto a su amada, suspiro y le llego el aroma de su sangre. No tenia tanta hambre, antes de llegar a casa se había alimentado, había ganado un gran control al mantener a Isabella, Angélica y Luca con el. Cerro los ojos y mientras acariciaba el pelo de Isabella se durmió

~~~•••~~~

Damon fue despertado al escuchar a alguien vomitar, abrió los ojos y sintió que Isabella no estaba junto a el, se puso de pie rápidamente y fue al baño para encontrarla tener arcadas en el inodoro (N/A: no se que se usa en esa época)

-Isabella?-pregunto Damon mientras se acercaba y le recogía el pelo, estaba completamente mojada por sudor y noto por su gran vista que estaba un poco pálida

-Dejame-gimió y en ese intenta volvió a vomitar, Damon la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse

-Tenemos que llamar a un medico-dijo Damon y ella negó con la cabeza

-Estoy bien-dijo en voz baja y Damon asintió, esperaron un instante y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no volvería a vomitar la llevo a su habitación entre sus brazos

-Estoy muy mareada-dijo Isabella cuando Damon la recostó en la cama y noto que su temperatura estaba mas caliente

-Iré por Angélica-dijo Damon cuando vio que Isabella empezó a temblar y ella negó con la cabeza pero Damon no le hizo caso y corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de la pareja, toco sin importarle la hora

-Que paso?-pregunto Angélica al encontrarlo asustado

-Isabella-dijo y en ese instante escucharon un grito de la habitación de Isabella, Damon se espanto y corrió a la mayor velocidad hacia la habitación de Isabella y abrió los ojos como platos, la cama estaba manchándose poco a poco de sangre, Isabella observada espantada todo y estaba temblando cada vez mas, para cuando Angélica llego Isabella estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, Damon estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer, pero sabia una cosa:

El bebe moriría, también podría que Isabella

-Luca! Llama un doctor-le grito Angélica mientras entraba al baño y tomaba una de las toallas, la empapo de agua fría y la puso en la frente de Isabella

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Damon al ver a Angélica tan asustada y nerviosa

-No deje que su temperatura baje! Iré por algunas hierbas-dijo y Damon asintió, quito la toalla que estaba en la frente, la escurrió y la volvió a mojar, esta vez con agua fría, la puso en su frente otra vez

Para cuando Angélica volvió había quitado la toalla tres veces, vio que tenia algunas hierbas

-Para que son?-pregunto asustado Damon y Angélica con la voz temblorosa le respondió

-Para parar que sangre mas-dijo y Damon asintió, observo como Isabella se ponía mas pálida y perdía sangre, no le llamaba la atención, estaba tan preocupado que no le llamaba el deseo de la sangre

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Angélica logro parar que perdiera mas sangre, Damon sin controlarse se recostó junto a Isabella y empezó a acariciarle su ahora pálida piel, estaba con un poco de calentura

-Angélica! El doctor esta aquí!-dijo Luca en voz alta mientras se acercaba, Angélica suspiro de alivio al igual que Damon y ambos entraron a la habitación

-Santo dios-susurro el doctor al encontrar la escena

-Doctor Cullen, hemos logrado parar que sangre y le bajamos la temperatura-dijo Angélica feliz, sabia que Carlisle no era humano así que sabia que mantendría esto en secreto

-La señorita esta embarazada?-pregunto asustado pero manteniendolo en tono neutral y ellos asintieron incapaces de hablar

-Alguien que haya estado con ella desde que empezó todo?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Si, cuando me desperté porque la escuche vomitar, fui a ayudarle, estaba mojada por el sudor y pálida. Cuando la lleve a la cama me dijo que estaba mareada y note que su temperatura estaba subiendo, estaba empezando a temblar. Cuando fui en busca de Angélica escuche el grito de ella y corrí hacia ella, la encontré sangrando, empezó a temblar mas y se desmayo-dijo Damon con voz temblorosa y Carlisle asintió

-Puedo revisarla?-pregunto y Damon asintió, lentamente fueron saliendo de la habitación hasta que se quedaron en el pasillo mientras Damon escuchaba todo

Por su parte Carlisle estaba muy preocupado, por el aroma que tenia la sangre habían intentado envenenarla con hierbas o sacarle al bebe por lo consiguiente una muerte segura, intento revisarla con la mejor delicadeza y se sorprendió al encontrar que ya su temperatura estaba normal, el suspiro y suavemente toco el vientre. Esa pobre chica moriría cuando se enterara que perdió el bebe. Suspiro y abrió la puerta donde se encontraban todos

-Es seguro hablar frente a el?-le pregunto a Angélica señalando a Damon y ella asintió

-Es vampiro-dijo y Carlisle noto el aroma, se había tocado con mas vampiros como estos

-Por que se lo dices?-pregunto Damon y ella suspiro

-Carlisle también es vampiro pero de diferentes razas-dijo y Damon asintió interesado

-Que paso con Isabella?-pregunto Luca y Carlisle suspiro asustado

-Perdió al bebe-dijo en voz baja y Angélica se puso a llorar, Luca la abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Damon estaba en shock, solo se le rodaban las lagrimas de los ojos pero no podía moverse -Pero también hay otra cosa-dijo causando que todos le observaran

-Que paso?-pregunto Damon asustado intentando no mantenerse asustado y Carlisle suspiro

-Isabella ha perdido mucha sangre, ademas su aroma es diferente. Un aroma que se reconoce cuando alguien ha sido envenenado, puede que en unas horas muera, a menos...-dijo mientras suspiraba y Damon le miraba con esperanza e ira

-A menos que?-pregunto y Angélica suspiro

-Que la conviertan-susurro y Carlisle asintió

-Que?-pregunto Damon sin aliento y Carlisle suspiro

-Morirá si no la convierten, de una forma u otra, el veneno la matara o la falta de sangre hará que tenga un ataque al corazón-dijo Carlisle mirando a Damon y el asintió

-Como lo hago?-pregunto impaciente y Carlisle sonrió

-Eres nuevo en esto?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Un mes y medio-dijo y Angélica suspiro

-Tienes que darle de tu sangre y luego esperar que muera o matarla tu mismo-dijo y el se estremeció

-Solo le daré la sangre, no quiero matarla-dijo Damon y ellos asintieron

-Ven-dijo Carlisle mientras entraban a la habitación

Damon se corto la muñeca con la daga que Carlisle le daba, lentamente abrió la boca de Isabella

-Toma-susurro Damon en voz baja y puso su muñeca en su boca, escucharon como Isabella daba pequeños tragos, pero se ahogaba de vez en cuando

-Creo que es suficiente-dijo Carlisle unos minutos después y Damon asintió, quito su muñeca de la boca y observo como se curaba

-No puedo creer esto, hace unas horas estábamos bien, hasta estábamos escogiendo el nombre del bebe y de momento todo se derrumbo por culpa de Katherine-dijo Damon se sentía derrotado y quería venganza, haría que Katherine se las cobrara

-Katherine Pierce?-pregunto Carlisle sorprendido y Damon asintió, imperceptiblemente se puso de pie y busco la carta para mostrársela a Carlisle

-Santo dios-susurro Carlisle y en ese instante escucharon como el corazón de Isabella empezaba a sonar mas lento cada vez hasta que dejo de sonar

-Que paso?-pregunto Damon asustado mientras tomaba la muñeca de Isabella

-Esta muerta, en unas horas despertara-dijo y Damon asintió

-Como es su raza?-pregunto y Carlisle hizo una mueca

-No podemos dormir, nuestros ojos dependen de nuestra dieta, rojos si toman sangre humana y ambarinos cuando es sangre animal, nuestra piel es demasiado fría, brillamos al sol y ademas tu especie dice que tenemos un olor muy dulzón-dijo Carlisle y Damon asintieron, miraron hacia la puerta donde Angélica había tocado suavemente

-Me permiten? Quisiera limpiar un poco para cuando Isabella despierte-dijo ella y ellos asintieron mientras salían de la habitación

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Carlisle mientras le apretaba el hombro y Damon asentía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-Gracias, enserio doctor Cullen-dijo Damon y el asintió

-Necesita ayuda para buscar sangre?-pregunto Carlisle no gustándole la idea pero sabia que tenían que tomar sangre humana para completar la transición

-No creo-dijo Damon y Carlisle asintió

-Cualquier cosa estaré en casa-dijo Carlisle mientras se despedía de todos, Damon asintió y se despidieron, el doctor le caía bien, le visitaría algún día

Pasaron horas e Isabella no despertaba, estaban todos preocupados pero a los que mas se le notaba era a Damon y Angélica, hasta que escucharon como alguien aspiraba en busca de aire, Damon la tomo de la mano y espero a que ella abriera los ojos. Damon suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que amaba

-Isabella-susurro sonriente pero rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca al recordar que tenia que decirle la noticia del bebe

-Damon? Oh dios-dijo rápidamente en un susurro mientras acariciaba su estomago

-Como te sientes?-pregunto e Isabella observo como el sol empezaba a salir

-Sedienta-dijo y Damon miro a Angélica, ella asintió y lentamente salio de la habitación

-Quiero que tengas la mente abierta, si?-dijo Damon y ella asintió confundida

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto y Damon cerro los ojos

-Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto con voz llena de dolor, Isabella lo pensó un rato, los vómitos, cuando le dijo a Damon que estaba mareada y cuando la sangre salia por sus piernas

-Que ha pasado?!-grito asustada y Damon suspiro

-Te envenenaron-dijo y ella ahogo un grito mientras las lagrimas rápidamente empezaban a derramarse

-Estas mintiendo-dijo entre sollozos mientras acariciaba su vientre

-El doctor vino a revisarte, perdiste el bebe-dijo en voz baja y no soporto verla así, la abrazo y ella se dejo consolar, sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación

-Como es que estoy viva?-pregunto con agonía y Damon suspiro mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Estas en trancision-dijo y ella se limpio las lagrimas

-Que?-pregunto sin aire y el asintió, Isabella se separo rápidamente de el y se hizo un ovillo

-Tienes que tomar sangre-dijo y ella negó con la cabeza

-Todo esto es un sueño, estoy dormida y mi bebe esta bien-susurro en voz baja mientras acariciaba su vientre, Damon la miraba entre estupefacto y herido, ella estaba en shock

-Ire por la sangre-dijo y ella no le hizo caso si no que empezó a acariciar su vientre mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos

-Todo esto es un sueño, estoy dormida y mi bebe esta bien-volvió a susurrar mientras apretaba los ojos

Damon desde el piso de abajo la escuchaba, le dolía escucharla así y peor aun verla así, sabia que tenia que hacer que Katherine las pagara, escucho como Angélica le preguntaba como estaba y con voz monótona y muerta le respondió

-Mal-ella asintió entre lagrimas y le dijo a Jessica que fuera con Damon y le diera un poco de su sangre a Isabella, ella tristemente sabiendo que Isabella había perdido a su bebe asintió

Damon suspiro al volver a la habitación y encontrarla así, Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y siendo llamada por la sed cuando vio a Jessica, Damon observo eso ya que puso a Jessica detrás de el de una forma que pudiera protegerla

-Tranquila Isabella, no tomaras mucho, solo quieres estar viva y no quieres a Jessica herida, cierto?-pregunto y ella asintió lentamente mientras observaba con devoción los ojos de Damon, Damon lentamente se acerco a Isabella con Jessica detrás

-Esta todo bien, te avisare cuando pares-dijo Damon acariciándole el pelo y le ofreció la muñeca de Jessica, Damon con la misma daga que se había cortado hace unas horas le hizo un corte leve a Jessica y observo como Isabella se mordía el labio de la excitación, Damon le llevo la muñeca a la boca de Isabella y ella impaciente empezó a tomar, Damon noto como Jessica se ponía un poco pálida

-Listo, no tomes mas-dijo mientras le halaba delicadamente el pelo, ella se separo y observo asustada a Jessica

-No!-grito y se tapo los ojos, Damon le hizo una sena a Jessica para que se fuera y ella rápidamente

-Isabella?-pregunto y observo como ella le miraba con los ojos tristes

-No es un sueño cierto?-pregunto y Damon con todo el dolor de su corazón asintió

-No es un sueño, todo esto paso en realidad-dijo y observo como por los ojos de Isabella empezaron a derramarse lagrimas

-Mi bebe murió?-pregunto y Damon asintió, mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Nuestro bebe murió-dijo mientras apretaba mas a Isabella le tenia que dar las gracias a Dios porque por lo menos le dejo a Isabella

~~••~~••~~

-Como esta Isabella?-pregunto Carlisle cuando se encontró a Damon el el pueblo unas dos semanas después

-Mal, de vez en cuando sale de su cuarto y sonríe pero cuando llega la noche se pone a llorar, come cuando le digo y no sale de casa-dijo Damon y cuando termino suspiro

-No ha dicho nada sobre sus habilidades?-pregunto Carlisle y Damon negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaban a la posada

-No, ni siquiera ha dado signos de que puede oír, ver u oler mejor-dijo Damon pero se podría decir que el no lo sabia porque Isabella había probado todo eso y sabían que funcionaba porque les estaba escuchando, lentamente se sentó en la cama para escuchar mejor

-Y que harás?-pregunto Carlisle y Damon suspiro, Isabella los escuchaba mas cerca

-Buscare a Katherine, ahora que se que esta viva y rondando por ahí, la encontrare-dijo Damon e Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se llenaban de lagrimas

-Estas seguro?-pregunto Carlisle e Isabella escucho como Damon suspiraba

-Estoy seguro, no descansare hasta encontrarle y esa carta sera la posesión para que una bruja me ayude a buscarla-dijo Damon e Isabella furiosa se limpio las lagrimas, se puso de pie y busco lo que buscaba, una hoja y un papel, escribió lo que quería decirle y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salto por el ventanal, cuando estuvo en el suelo miro hacia los lados y noto que nadie en especial la miraba y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, noto que cada vez que quería correr mas rápido su velocidad aumentaba

Para cuando Damon abrió la puerta de su habitación busco a Isabella, primero en el baño, luego bajo las escaleras en busca de ella y cuando volvió a la habitación desesperado encontró algo, en el muro donde Isabella solía pasar las tardes mirando, había una carta. Rápidamente corrió a ella la leyó y abrió los ojos como platos

_**"No hay nada que te ate a mi, el bebe murió, tu amas a Katherine, nada que decir nada que hacer. Adiós, espero que cuando la encuentres seas feliz. Isabella"**_

-No, no-empezó a susurrar mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca de Angélica pero no la encontró, sino encontró a Jessica

-Jessica, no has visto a Isabella?-pregunto desesperado y ella abrió los ojos como platos

-No estaba en su habitación?-pregunto asustada y Damon tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

-Se ha escapado-dijo al mismo tiempo que Luca entraba a la habitación

-Quien se ha escapado?-pregunto y Damon le miro desesperado mientras le daba la carta, el abrió los ojos como platos

-Debe de estar cerca, vamos a buscarla-dijo y Damon asintió, pasaron el resto de la tarde en busca de Isabella hasta que se puso demasiado oscuro para Luca, cuando llegaron a casa encontraron a Angélica con lagrimas en los ojos y a Jessica preocupada, Damon suspiro y supo que de una manera u otra había escuchado lo que le dijo a Carlisle

Por otro lado, Isabella luego de tanto correr se había escondido en el bosque, había cruzado mas o menos tres pueblos y cada vez la sed se ponía peor, cuando llego a otro pueblo no pudo mas y se sentó junto a un árbol, no había lo que iría a hacer, tenia sed, no tenia ropas ni dinero, no sabia usar la compulsión como le dijo Damon, no supo como pero estaba sollozando, se tapo la cara con los ojos y sentía como las lagrimas mojaban sus manos

-Estas bien?-escucho una voz femenina y con acento preguntar e inmediatamente alzo la mirada, lo único que pudo definir era que la chica era rubia, usaba un lindo vestido y que se escuchaba preocupada

-No-dijo con voz ahogada y la chica suspiro

-Eres una vampiresa-dijo la chica e Isabella alzo una ceja

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto y vio como unos increíblemente dientes blancos le sonreían

-Soy una, ademas tu aroma te delata-dijo sonriendo e Isabella se encogió de hombros

-No se nada sobre esto, solo tengo dos semanas y no tengo a nadie que me explique que hacer, no tengo dinero, ni ropa, perdí a mi bebe porque me envenenaron-dijo ella soltándolo todo mientras sollozaba, sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, era la chica rubia que le abrazaba

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora eres mi nueva hermana, a mis hermanos les encantaría tener otra hermana y el dinero no es problema-dijo la chica mientras se separaba y limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Isabella

-No quiero ser molestia-dijo Isabella tercamente, su voz sonaba rara por la sed y la chica se dio cuenta ya que rápidamente la puso de pie

-No lo eres, solo te explicaremos como son las cosas, te cuidaremos y cuando quieras irte, te vas-dijo simplemente mientras cruzaba los brazos de ambas y la guiaba hacia una gran mansión

-He llegado!-grito la chica rubia e Isabella observo rápidamente como se acercaban dos personas, ambos eran hombres solo que el primero era mas alto que el segundo, el primero tenia los ojos cafés, pelo chocolate como el de ella y tenia una sonrisa amigable, pero el segundo era todo opuesto a el, pelo rubio, ojos azules, un poco mas alto que la chica pero mas bajo que el hombre, tenia una sonrisa ligera en su cara

-Ella es?-pregunto el rubio e Isabella noto que tenia un acento diferente también

-Ella es...-empezó la chica mirando a Isabella

-Mi nombre es Isabella-dijo y la chica asintió sonriente

-Ella es Isabella, según me dijo tiene dos semanas de ser convertida y no sabe nada de nada que hacer con, no tiene dinero, también me dijo que la envenenaron y que perdió a su bebe-dijo ella, Isabella hizo una mueca levemente que noto el chico rubio pero los otros no

-Mucho gusto Isabella, mi nombre es Elijah-dijo el moreno mientras le daba un beso en el dosel de la mano

-El gusto es para mi, ademas ya le dije a ella que no quiero ser molestia-dijo Isabella y escucho la carcajada del chico rubio

-Pues ninguno de los tres te haremos caso y a partir de ahora eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia, mi nombre es Nicklaus pero me puedes llamar Klaus, es mas corto-dijo el mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo haciéndola separarse de la rubia, Isabella no tenia idea de que hacer

-Mucho gusto Klaus-dijo y miro a la rubia preguntando por su nombre

-Que despistada soy, mi nombre es Rebekah pero me puedes decir Bekah, es mas corto. Seremos las mejores amigas y hermanas-dijo sonriendo e Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa, le hacia sentirse cómoda y segura con ellos

Observo como el rubio, Klaus le brindaba una dulce sonrisa que la hizo sentirse protegida, y también observo al moreno que le sonrió de la misma forma. Como dijo Klaus, seria parte de esa pequeña familia, les sonrió al darse cuenta de eso

~~••~~••~~

_**Dejen review si quieren matarme!**_

_**Este es el ultimo capitulo en este tiempo! Ya llegaremos a una época mas moderna, por si no se han dado cuenta, este capitulo es un poco largo de lo usual (con excepción al capitulo 3)**_

_**Estoy en twitter casi todo el tiempo ya que cuando no estoy ahí, es que estoy fuera de casa o en la escuela asi que si me quieren decir algo que no pudieron decir en el review, esta en mi perfil**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y espero que no dejen la historia por este gran cambio ya que SI habrá un bebe Salvatore,**_

_**Besos**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Termine el capitulo de Verdades Muy Prontas y empece de una vez, hice un borrador en la escuela**_

.

_Capitulo 8_

_Chicago, 1920_

_Bar de Gloria_

Al entrar Stefan Salvatore al bar muchos celebraron porque su compañero de juegos ha llegado, algunos le miraron con temor, algunos como Rebekah Mikaelson le miraron con interés y otros como Gloria le miraron con esperanza

-Mira aquí, Salvatore-dijo Gloria cuando termino de cantar una de las canciones de la noche, guio a Stefan hacia su mesa habitual y en el instante que estuvo sentado, llego una camarera para buscar su orden

-Nada por ahora-dijo mientras observaba a varias personas reír en la mesa de la izquierda

-Tenemos nueva mercancía-dijo Gloria sentándose frente a el y el sonrió mientras observaba a una chica rubia coquetear con un chico pelinegro

-Gracias por la información-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el camarero que tenia la ultima copa de champan

-Lo siento-dijo una voz femenina detrás de el, giro y no se encontró a nadie así que cuando iba a tomar su copa se encontró con una mano femenina, observo quien era la dueña de la mano y sonrió cuando encontró los ojos azules y cabellera rubia de la chica

-Lo siento, pero creo que esa copa es mía-dijo Stefan sonriendo coquetamente y la chica tomo la copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo

-Lo siento, pero mi mano es la prueba de que la copa es mia-dijo la rubia sonriendo coquetamente y luego giro para alejarse de el

Stefan sonrió y camino hacia la barra donde estaba Gloria sirviendo tragos

-Quien es la rubia?-pregunto a Gloria luego de que ella le preparara su trago especial

-Hay muchas rubias aquí-dijo Gloria mientras observaba al trío de rubias Makenzie cantar

-La rubia del vestido blanco-dijo mientras observaba a la chica bailar una canción con un hombre castaño

-Es Rebekah Mikaelson, es muy influyente. Alejate de ella-dijo Gloria y el alzo una ceja

-Cual es el problema con ella?-pregunto el y escucho una risa femenina detrás de el

-Porque soy mas poderosa que tu, querido destripador de monterrey-dijo Rebekah mientras se sentaba junto a el y Gloria le dio una botella de wiski

-Segura?-pregunto y ella le guiño un ojo antes de separarse de el

-Claro-dijo y luego giro para empezar a caminar lejos de la barra, Stefan sonrió cuando observo a Gloria mirándole con temor

-Cuando te metas en peligro, yo misma te diré te lo dije-dijo antes de caminar hacia el escenario a cantar

"Me vale lo que digas" pensó Stefan antes de tomar otro trago

~~~•••~~~

_Kiss me until you awake_

_Dance with me for all the night_

_Sleep with the stars_

_And see the sky at the night_

La canción cantada por Gloria sonaba por todo el bar y muchas chicas suspiraban de placer

"Es una canción hermosa" pensó Rebekah mientras bailaba la canción con un hombre de gran bigote, llego el tiempo que intercambiaban parejas

-No es una canción hermosa?-pregunto Stefan en el oído de Rebekah cuando ella callo como su pareja

-Si que lo es señor destripador-dijo Rebekah con voz dulce mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción, Stefan hizo que ella girara y luego la miro a los ojos

-De donde me conoces?-pregunto Stefan interesado mirándola a los ojos

-Eres muy conocido o quizás he investigado sobre ti, o mejor conozco a alguien que te ha conocido-dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla y el se quedo unos minutos pensando

_See the sky at night_

_Take me until lose control_

_Kiss me hard, your eyes're so beutiful_

-Quien es ese alguien?-pregunto Stefan interesado y ella sonrió mientras se acercaba coquetamente a el, Cuando Stefan estaba a punto de besarle ella se separo

-Vuelvo en un momento-susurro y camino hasta las afueras del bar, Stefan observo como movía sus caderas coquetamente, cuando desapareció de su vista escucho la voz de Rebekah

"Donde esta?"Pregunto

"No quiso venir" contesto una voz masculina con acento europeo, ahora que notaba Rebekah también tenia acento

"Que no quiso venir?! Esta loca? La matare, porque no la trajiste?!"Pregunto furiosa Rebekah, Klaus suspiro derrotado y ella sonrió satisfecha

"Según ella este no es su lugar ideal"dijo Klaus y ella rio en voz baja causando que Stefan y Klaus sonrieran

"Lugar ideal es este lugar. Vete de aquí. No vuelvas hasta que no la traigas" dijo Rebekah y Klaus asintió

"Solo cumplo tu orden porque no quiero dejarla sola"dijo Klaus, rápidamente corrió hacia la mansión que estaba en uno de los lugares cumbres y alejados de Chicago, Stefan observo como Rebekah volvía al bar y tomaba de la mano al primer humano que encontró y camino hacia la mesa que estaba junto a la de Stefan

-Busca un hermoso vestido porque nos vamos de fiesta-dijo Klaus entrando a la casa rápidamente en busca de Isabella que estaba observando a Chicago por el techo de la mansión

-Ya dije que no-dijo Isabella girando a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh vamos amor, solo una noche de hermanos en nuestro ultimo día en Chicago-dijo Klaus mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo, ella suspiro mientras le abrazaba fuerte

-Sabes que se siente esto incomodo?-pregunto y Klaus asintió, los sentimientos contradictorios, no era un secreto para nadie que unos tres años después Klaus le recomendó que apagara su humanidad para no sentir dolor alguno, ella esta completamente agradecida a Klaus, cuando pensaba en Damon ya no sentía ese hoyo en el pecho, pero cuando pensaba en el bebe sentía como el alma se le desgarraba una y otra vez

-Quiere que la enciendas?-pregunto y ella asintió, en comparación a todos los vampiros, ella no tomo esa afición a la sangre cuando apago su humanidad, sino que se dedico a leer, a ir detrás de su hermano Klaus, extrañar a Elijah que se fue de viaje, bromear con su hermana Rebekah y cuando estaba sola curiosear de como estaría Damon con Katherine

-Vamos de fiesta? Creo que sera mejor que te diviertas-dijo y ella asintió sonriente mientras se separaba de el

-Porque no te vas? Quiero impactar a todos-dijo ella con voz entusiasmada aunque no lo sentía

-Esta bien, solo tienes media hora o vengo por ti-dijo, luego le dio un beso en la frente y ella suspiro

-En menos de media hora estaré ahí-aseguro antes de correr hacia su habitación, Klaus suspiro y corrió hacia el bar de Gloria donde muchos le miraron con terror, busco por todo el lugar hasta que encontró a su hermana Rebekah compartir sangre de un humano, con un vampiro de pelo cobrizo, se sentó en la barra donde Gloria le sirvió una copa de bourbon

-Buenas noches mi querida Gloria-dijo Klaus y luego mientras se tomaba su copa observo como Rebekah luego de succionar a todo el humano empezó a besarse con el vampiro, que se parecía al destripador de monterrey

-Buenas noches señor Klaus-dijo Gloria con reverencia y el rio

-Basta de formalidades, solo canta unas lindas canciones. Una de tus camareras puede servirme, o no?-dijo y ella asintió

-Newton! Ven aquí-dijo Gloria cuando encontró a la chica rubia cuando la observo intentar salir del bar, la chica suspiro fastidiada lo que a Klaus le pareció divertido

-Si señorita Gloria?-pregunto en tono entusiasmado

-Le servirás al señor Mikaelson esta noche-dijo Gloria mientras le mostraba a Klaus y ella se sonrojo

-Claro-susurro y Klaus sonrió mas

-Los dejo-dijo y Klaus asintió

-Como te llamas?-pregunto el y ella sonrojada miro al suelo

-Janet Newton-dijo y el asintió, camino hacia donde estaba Rebekah besándose aun con el vampiro

-Bekah, por favor-suplico Klaus y ellos se separaron

-Donde esta ella?-pregunto Rebekah y Klaus negó con la cabeza

-Viene de camino, no me presentaras a tu novio?-dijo y pregunto al mismo tiempo, ella sonrió y miro a Stefan

-Stefan, el es Klaus, mi hermano, Klaus el es Stefan-dijo ella y Klaus entrecerró los ojos mirándola

-Dejame adivinar, tu apellido es Salvatore-dijo y Stefan asintió

-Como lo supiste?-pregunto interesado y Rebekah le miro mal para que no dijera

-Conozco la historia de los Salvatore, se enamoran de la misma chica, por ella se convierten, uno se convierte en un destripador y el otro busca a su amor desesperadamente-dijo Klaus pensando en que no ha encontrado a la perra de Katherine

-Amor? Estas equivocado Katherine esta muerta-dijo Stefan y Rebekah rio

-Enserio creíste esa falsa?-pregunto y Stefan le miro confundido

-Que falsa?-pregunto Stefan

-Solo te diré algo destripador, tu hermosa Katherine esta viva-dijo Rebekah antes de separarse de el rápidamente y caminar hacia la barra

-Si quieres diversión esta noche tendrás que ponerla contenta, pero no tanta diversión-murmuro Klaus antes de llamar a Janet y ordenarle que buscara una mesa. Le consiguió una mesa exclusiva, estaba en un lugar concurrido pero no tan frecuente

-Al parecer se han contentado-dijo unos minutos después cuando observo cuando observo como la pareja regresaba otra vez

-Aun no ha llegado?-pregunto irritada Rebekah y Klaus negó con la cabeza sonriente

-Quien?-pregunto Stefan interesado

-Ya la veras, es nuestra hermana-dijo Rebekah y Stefan asintió

-Porque no vino con ustedes? Ya saben antes-pregunto interesado

-No le gustan estos lugares-dijo Klaus cortante

-Tu! Donde esta mi esposa?-pregunto un humano furioso señalando a Stefan

-No he hecho nada-dijo Stefan actuando como inocente pero Klaus sonrió

-Nada?! Tu! Te vi ayer! Estabas con ella y nunca llego a casa! Que le has hecho?!-pregunto furioso, Klaus observo entretenido como se las entendía

-Estas seguro? No recuerdo-dijo Stefan mirándole serio

-Eres un maldito! Te voy a matar!-grito haciendo que todos los del bar miraran la escena, Stefan sonriente se puso de pie mirándole desafiante

-Hazlo-aseguro y el hombre tembló

-No me digas que un hombre tan sexy quiere ir a la cárcel-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Stefan, el giro para observar quien era la chica y escucho la risa de Klaus

-Al fin!-dijo Rebekah con alivio y Stefan abrió los ojos como platos

-Isabella?-pregunto en un susurro y ella le miro sin un ápice de sentimiento, pero estaba un poco sorprendida

-Stefan, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti-dijo Isabella mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-En realidad eres tu-dijo sorprendido

-Pues claro, quien crees que era? Un espíritu maligno en busca de venganza?-pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo al humano y este se resistía

-No-dijo Stefan mientras se sentaba junto a Rebekah

-Quien eres?-pregunto asustado el humano, Isabella paso la mano por la cabellera rubia del hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el se estremeció del placer

-Me llamo Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella-susurro ella en el oído de el y el asintió, Stefan contemplo sorprendido como el humano se dejaba guiar hacia la mesa donde estaban los tres vampiros

-Que quieres de mi?-pregunto en un susurro y ella sonrió mientras hacia que el se sentara, estrategicamente junto a Rebekah y Klaus

-Divertirme-le respondió ella simple y Rebekah observo como Stefan le miraba con un ápice de miedo

-Como lo harás?-pregunto el jadeando cuando sintió la mano de Isabella por su pecho

-Solo dejate llevar, ahora has silencio y no te muevas-dijo Isabella usando la compulsión con el, cuando vio que el hombre no se movía miro a Stefan

-De nada-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Klaus

-Janet una botella de bourbon-le indico Klaus a la humana, que corrió hacia la barra en busca de lo que le pidieron

-Como hiciste eso?-pregunto Stefan y ella sonrió

-Me sorprende que preguntes, eso lo aprendí de ti-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Klaus y el la apretaba mas a ella

-Sorprendente amor-dijo Klaus en el oído de Isabella mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la antes mencionada

-Gracias cariño, y Stefan que tal de tu vida?-pregunto ella y el le observo sin emociones, de vuelta a ser un destripador

-Muy bien, se puede decir que placentera y la tuya querida Isabella?-dijo Stefan observando como Klaus acariciaba el vestido de Isabella, Isabella sonrió y tomo una copa del bourbon que Janet había dejado

-Sorprendente y divertida, por favor, llamame Bella-dijo antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y todos los hombres del bar que la observaban contuvieron la respiración

-Bueno, Bella-empezo Stefan usando el diminutivo -Que harás con el humano?-pregunto y miro a Klaus, el híbrido por su parte solo sonrió y observo a Janet

-Dile a Gloria que envié mi encargo-ordeno y la humana camino hacia la oficina de Gloria

-Bueno-empezó Isabella mientras paseaba con la punta de su indice el borde de la copa -Estaba pensando en darle placer sufriendo, lo aprendí de un amigo, te digo como se llama?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos, verde contra marrón y Stefan asintió

-Bueno, le dicen el destripador de monterrey, el les corta cada parte de su cuerpo, los drena y vuelve a reconstruirlos cuando están muertos, claro en algunos casos lo hace luego del sexo-dijo ella sonriendo, al terminar le guiño un ojo, Janet regreso con una pequeña caja, Bella le sonrió y la humana se volvió a poner donde estaba, al lado de la mesa. Stefan observo interesado como ella abría la caja y sacaba cuatro copas, luego sonrió cuando observo cuando saco una daga plateada

-Tendremos un cóctel?-pregunto Bella mientras miraba a Klaus y el asintió

-Pues quien quiere el primer trago?-pregunto mientras levantaba la muñeca del humano

-Que tal si dejamos que Stefan sea el primero?-pregunto Rebekah mientras tomaba la mano de Stefan y la apretaba, el la apretó de vuelta y Klaus observo el intercambio de ambos

-Claro-dijo Isabella mientras clavaba dulcemente la daga, hizo un corte limpio y dejo que la sangre cayera en la primera copa, el humano abrió los ojos como platos por el dolor e Isabella paso del regazo de Klaus al regazo del humano

-Te gusta esto Edgar?-pregunto seductoramente mientras le pasaba la primera copa a Stefan

-Creo que harás que nuestro Edgar tenga un problemita-dijo Stefan probando la sangre, tenia un gusto especial por el placer, Bella sonrió

-Edgar puedes moverte, pero no hablar ni huir-ordeno Bella con la compulsión y sintió como el humano la tomaba de las caderas

-Creo que esta disfrutando-dijo Rebekah, Bella rio mientras le daba una copa a Rebekah, luego lleno una para Klaus y la ultima para ella, Isabella se movió un poco en el regazo de Edgar que abrió los ojos como platos

-Te gusto?-pregunto mientras tomaba de la copa, Edgar asintió sin poder hablar y ella sonrió

-Quieres mas?-pregunto y Edgar asintió rápidamente, ella se removió un poco mas en el regazo de el y sonrió

-Seguro?-pregunto en un susurro en el oído de el, Stefan observaba esperando el próximo paso de ella, el humano asintió y Bella suspiro complacida

-Para darte algo primero tendrás que pedirles disculpa a Stefan y luego tomar un poco de esto-dijo Isabella mientras alzaba la copa donde antes había tomado sangre, solo quedaba un poco, Edgar abrió los ojos sorprendido, Klaus al igual que los otros dos rieron y Bella observo a Edgar esperando una respuesta

-Puedes hablar-hizo la compulsión con el y Edgar miro a Stefan, luego a Bella y otra vez a Stefan

-Aceptas?-pregunto Isabella mientras se removía otra vez

-Lo siento señor Stefan-dijo el con reverencia y Stefan asintió vagamente observando sorprendido, Edgar tomo la copa que le ofreció Bella y con asco tomo

-Bien, vamos-ronroneo Bella mientras se ponía de pie y luego le guiño un ojo a Klaus, el rio y Edgar se puso de pie

-A donde vamos?-pregunto Edgar y ella sonrió mientras le guiaba a la oficina de Gloria que tantas veces ha usado

-Vamos a jugar-dijo ella sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta con segundo

-Que jugaremos?-pregunto mientras se dejaba guiar hacia el sofá que había ahí

-Jugaremos, cuenta y besa-dijo ella mientras acariciaba la tela de su vestido rojo, Bella usaba un vestido rojo con un escote en V, tenia el cabello en tirabuzones cayendo alrededor de su espalda y pechos, usaba unos zapatos de tacón negros de charol, Edgar estaba que moría por tener a esa chica

-Bien, quien empieza-dijo el un poco asustado

-Tu, tienes que decirme tu mas preciado secreto y si mientes no te besare pero si no te daré un besote que no te arrepentirás-dijo ella mientras llevaba sus dedos al cuello de Edgar

-Oh, esta bien-empezó Edgar nervioso por el contacto de Bella -Ya empezare-dijo el y ella le tapo la boca con un dedo

-Solo dilo-susurro y Edgar asintió

-Llame a la policía y les dije que el señor Stefan asesino a mi esposa y que es un vampiro-dijo rápidamente y Bella le miro sorprendida

-Que?-pregunto sin aire y Edgar asintió, ella le miro furiosa

-Dile adiós a tu miserable vida-dijo furiosa antes de romperle el cuello, se arreglo el vestido y salio hacia la barra donde estaban Klaus y Stefan tomándose una foto, busco a Rebekah por todo el bar y la observo cuando la vio viendo a Stefan con ojos sonadores

-Klaus, hay un problema-dijo Bella desde que llego y Stefan les miro curiosos, cuando Klaus iba a preguntar que se trataba el bar exploto

Literalmente, todos las ventanas fueron explotadas por armas, Klaus se puso de forma protectora frente a Bella y observo como las balas de estacas volaban por todo el bar, muchos gritaron asustados y Klaus guio a Bella hacia la salida de emergencia que muy pocos sabían, Rebekah guio a Stefan que se habían quedado unos pasos atrás

-Avancen!-grito Bella preocupada, y supo que eso era malo, detrás de ellos se escuchaba como derrumbaban puertas y varios gritos

-Auxilio!-escucharon un grito masculino pero ellos no giraron

Para cuando llegaron fuera del bar Klaus escucho fuera para investigar algo

_-No han visto a esta pareja?-_pregunto una voz masculina y se congelo

-Mikael-susurro y Bella le miro sorprendida, Rebekah se estremeció en los brazos de Stefan

-Que?-pregunto Stefan

-Tengo que ponerte la daga-dijo Klaus mirando a Rebekah que abrió los ojos como platos

-Que?! No!-dijo Rebekah mientras se alejaba

-Tengo que hacerlo! No voy a perderte por mi culpa como paso con Henrik!-le grito Klaus y Bella separo a Stefan de los brazos de Rebekah

-Bekah mirame-dijo Bella demandante

-No-dijo Rebekah con voz ahogada y Stefan junto a Klaus les miraron sorprendidas

-Maldita sea, escuchame antes de que nos maten-dijo Bella furiosa y Bekah le miro

-Te juro que yo misma haré que te despierten, me alejare de Klaus para que no sea un punto débil y no los busquen-dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos y supo que su humanidad había llegado de vuelta, sentía el mismo dolor que tenia cuando pensaba en Damon

-No puedes hacer eso! Te quedaras sola!-dijo Rebekah tercamente y Bella le quito las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-No me quedare sola!-dijo Bella cuando vio que Rebekah iba a hablar mas -Cuidare a Stefan y haré que su humanidad vuelva-aseguro Bella y Stefan les miro conmovidos y furioso al mismo tiempo, la única que podría encender su humanidad era Lexi

-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo-aseguro Klaus y ella le miro con los ojos como platos

-Tienes que hacerlo, haz que Stefan olvide sobre ustedes y que cuando su humanidad este tan perdida yo pueda ser la única que pueda encenderla-aseguro Bella mientras se separaba de Stefan

-Segura?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió

-Te veré en unos años-dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Klaus y el le devolvió el abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, para cuando se separaron Bella abrazo a Rebekah y Klaus observo a Klaus

-Olvidaras sobre todos nosotros, estabas en una fiesta y te reencontraste con Bella, ella te ayudara a recuperar tu humanidad cuando ella lo desee de corazón y lo sabrás porque ella te lo dirá. La cuidaras como tu hermana pequeña y nunca la herirás-dijo Klaus y Stefan parpadeo varias veces confundido

-Los quiero-dijo Bella entre sollozos antes de tomar a Stefan del brazo y entrar de nuevo al bar, limpio sus lagrimas mientras sentía el dolor mas profundo que nunca

-Yo también te quiero-susurro Rebekah antes de sentir la daga en su pecho

-Yo las amo, a las dos por igual-susurro Klaus cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rebekah caer, lo tomo en brazos

-Has visto a esta pareja?-pregunto un hombre rubio a Stefan, el parpadeo observo los rostros interesado, como si los hubiera visto en algún lugar

-No, no lo he hecho-dijo Stefan mientras abrazaba a Bella ya que ella sollozaba

-Que le pasa a la señorita?-pregunto el policía que se acerco a ambos

-Esta nerviosa, la sacare de aquí-dijo Stefan y ellos asintieron, para cuando salieron del bar Bella giro para ver otra vez al lugar donde vio a su familia por ultima vez

Su verdadera familia

-Por siempre y para siempre-susurro Bella antes de dejarse guiar por Stefan

Katherine suspiro, que dramática podría ser Isabella, era divertido seguir a una chica que le había hecho la vida imposible, observo la foto que estaba en el suelo

-Los mejores amigos?-pregunto en un susurro mientras observaba la foto de Klaus y Stefan sonrientes

Stefan sintió algo en su bolsillo, para cuando puso su mano saco y observo un hermoso collar, era de plata y tenia un hermoso dije

-Es tuyo?-pregunto Stefan a Bella, ella le observo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-No-dijo ella con cuidado de no sollozar

-Lo quieres?-pregunto Stefan y ella negó con la cabeza

-Conservarlo, usalo con la persona que crees que es para ti-dijo Bella mientras le abrazaba y Stefan asintió, le beso el pecho y guardo en el bolsillo otra vez

-Que haremos ahora?-pregunto y ella sonrió

-Vivir por siempre y para siempre-dijo para guiarlo lejos del bar

~~••~~••~~

_**Hola hermosuras, siento no actualizar antes ya es sábado y le termine. Que creen del capitulo?**_

_**Amaron o odiaron a alguien?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y espero alguno, les envío besos enormes,**_

_**Nel**_


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Para calmar la ira lo mejor es escribir, te desquitas con los personajes

.

.

Capitulo 9

Forks, Washington. 2009

-Vamos a dar un paseo-propuso con una voz indiferente Edward al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Bella

Bella suspiro, sabia que algo le esperaba. Edward la condujo hacia el lado este del patio de la casa de los Swan, que estaba cerca del bosque. Habían caminado unos pasos por el bosque cuando Edward le detuvo

-Hablemos-dijo Bella con voz valiente, sabia lo que pasaba. Edward se dio cuente que no la quería, era el circulo de la vida

-Bella nos vamos-dijo el y ella asintió pensativamente, tenia la de actuar como si le amara o la otra dejar que se fuera

-Por que ahora? Otro año...-empezó Bella tomando por decisión la primera

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos cuanto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar-dijo Edward intentando convencerla y ella asintió

-Esta bien-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, poco a poco estaba recordando lo que paso con Damon y su bebe, no llego a saber si era un niño o una niña

-Bella?-pregunto Edward acercándose a ella pero ella se alejo

-No me toques, eres como el-dijo Bella mirándole furiosa

-El?-pregunto Edward acercándose pero ella daba un paso detrás

-No te acerques, te puedo hacer daño en un instante. Creen que no tengo sentimientos?!-grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos

-Bella, estas paranoica-dijo Edward acercándose pero ella se alejo a velocidad vampirica

-No estoy paranoica, tu eres igual a el pero adivina que, no lo lograras!-le grito Bella causando que Edward le mirara asustado

-Que eres?-pregunto el y ella soltó una carcajada

-Que soy? Soy un vampiro-dijo ella y Edward abrió los ojos como platos

-Una corredora de la noche?-pregunto el asustado y ella asintió, Edward había leído sobre ellos y Carlisle le contó sobre un corredor de la noche que cuido de su pareja teniendo pocos meses de ser convertidos, tenían un gran control y que eran escasos

-Si, soy una corredora de la noche. Mas poderosa que tu ahora alejate de mi-dijo Bella pero Edward negó con la cabeza y se acerco

-Te amo, no puedo hacerlo-dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Edward, lo nuestro fue solamente atracción. No lo confundas, yo estoy rota y no mereces que te rompa-dijo Bella y Edward observo como sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

-Bella...-empezó el pero ella negó con la cabeza, sentía como estaba en el borde, no podía hacerlo

-Edward por favor, no quiero apagarla por favor-suplico Bella pero Edward no sabia que hacer

-Que hago?-pregunto y Bella suspiro varias veces intentando calmar el dolor

-Solo vete-suplico Edward y por no verla mas en el dolor corrió, Bella suspiro varias veces hasta que supo que su humanidad se mantendría intacta, corrió hacia la casa y empezó a empacar todo, los recuerdos eran demasiados

-Tía Bella?-pregunto Charlie cuando entro a casa y supo que Edward Cullen no estaba ahí

-Estoy arriba-grito Bella para que Charlie escuchara y el subió las escaleras pero suspiro cuando observo a Bella sacar dos maletas

-Te vas?-pregunto y ella asintió, todo esto le traía dolor, ver a Charlie también, era una copia viviente del que antes era su padre, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, no quería dejar a Charlie solo

-Es lo mejor, no vivirás en peligro frente a todo esto y no tendrás que preocuparte por mi-dijo Bella mientras se hacia una coleta con el pelo

-No estoy en peligro-dijo el y ella alzo una ceja

-Vivir con un vampiro no es peligro para ti?-pregunto y luego rio -No es nada de eso, sabes que soy un alma liberal, me quede un tiempo aquí y no te mentiré, porque me recuerdas a mi padre, deberías de adoptar, estas joven. Sabes que estas coladito por Liz, deberías de llamarla-dijo Bella y el le sonrió

-Lo pensare, eres como la hija que nunca tuve-dijo y a Bella se le aguaron los ojos y corrió a abrazar a Charlie

-Te llamare diario-prometió y Charlie asintió

-Cuando no lo hagas lo haré yo-dijo y ella asintió sonriente

-Te quiero y no como un sobrino lejano, sino como un padre-dijo y Charlie asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y suspiro

-Vete ya-dijo y ella rio

-Si mi señor cherif, hablamos cuando me restablezca-dijo ella y Charlie asintió

-A donde iras?-pregunto Charlie y ella se encogió de hombros

-A donde el viento me lleve-dijo y Charlie sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Cuidate-dijo y ella asintió

-Siempre lo hago-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia el auto que tenían escondidos en el garaje del vecino

_"A donde el viento me lleve o los recuerdos?"_Se pregunto Bella a si misma cuando empezó a tomar la carretera hacia fuera de Forks

~~••~~

Mystic Falls

-Isabella-dijo Damon mirando a Bella, Elena parpadeo dos veces y miro detrás de ella pero no había nadie, Damon le miraba pero decía que era otra persona

-Damon?-pregunto ella asustada pero observo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Amor al fin te encontré-suspiro el sonriente -Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado buscándote?-dijo el recriminatoriamente y Elena miraba hacia los lados nerviosa sin saber que hacer

-Como te sientes?-pregunto mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el pelo, transpiraba un poco pero no le dio importancia

-Feliz, al fin te encontré-dijo el y Elena suspiro, no sabia lidiar con esto -Pensé que me odiabas, no interpretaste lo que dije el-dijo Damon pero empezó a toser pesadamente y Elena suspiro

-Tranquilo, calmate. Estoy aquí, no me iré, solo tranquilo-dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo y el suspiro

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho desde el principio que Katherine causo esto-dijo Damon y Elena suspiro -Pero ahora moriré y todos estos anos que he contenido mi amor hacia ti no servirán-dijo Damon y Elena parpadeo varias veces para contener las lagrimas

-Damon-empezó Elena pero el suspiro y cerro los ojos

-Stefan no lo lograra, si lo ves por favor dile que lo perdono-dijo Damon en un susurro y Elena asintió

-Este es el adiós?-pregunto Elena y Damon respondió con un simple aja, Elena suspiro y se acerco a el, el suspiro y Elena le dio un beso tierno en los labios

-Pero miren nada mas, no tiene suficiente de Stefan y toma a Damon. Tomando lo mejor de los dos mundos?-pregunto una voz detrás de Elena causando que ella saltara del espanto

-Katherine-dijo Elena sorprendida y la del pelo rizado sonrió

-Venia a traer la cura, pero me sorprendí por el momento de telenovela de Damon... Sabes quien es Isabella?-pregunto Katherine con una sonrisa macabra, alzo la cura y cuando Elena la iba a tomar corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación

-No-dijo Elena sin dejarse molestar por Katherine -Donde esta Stefan?-pregunto curiosa, porque no la trajo el

-Bueno, Stefan hizo un trato con Klaus... Se iría con Klaus a cambio de que cure a su hermano, diría que fue justo pensé que Klaus le dejaría morir por lo que paso con Isabella-dijo Katherine y Elena le miro confundida

-Quien es Isabella?-pregunto Elena y Katherine rio

-Bueno, alguien mas importante que tu para Damon y Stefan, aquí tienes la cura y recuerda... Tomar lo mejor de ambos mundos-dijo Katherine, dejo la cura en la mesita y desapareció, dejando a una Elena confundida y un Damon mas muerto que vivo

Elena corrió en busca de la cura y se dio cuenta de que era sangre, se la dio a Damon en la boca ya que el no podía hacer nada y se quedo junto a el, observando como volvía a su color natural pero siendo pálido como un vampiro, suspiro de alivio y luego se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos

Quien era Isabella? Por que era tan importante para ellos? Era un amor imposible entre los dos? O peor, era igual que ella?

-Elena?-pregunto Damon un rato después, sabia que escuchaba algo mal y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Elena sollozando

-Estas bien?-pregunto ella intentando calmarse

-Donde esta Stefan?-pregunto y ella suspiro

-Se fue con Klaus... Para salvarte-dijo ella y observo como Damon se ponía rápidamente de pie furioso

-Vete-dijo el en un tono que causo se pusiera de pie rápidamente y se fuera, cuando estuvo bajando las escaleras escucho como Damon rompía varias cosas pero siguió caminando

Damon estaba furioso por todo, no era su Isabella la que estaba con el, Stefan se había ido por su culpa y lo peor, había besado a Elena, eso lo hizo sentirse peor y darse asco a si mismo, decía que amaba a Isabella pero besaba a Elena cada vez que no lo deseaba y lo peor de eso es que siempre se imaginaba a Isabella

-Juro por mi propia vida que te encontrare, y haré lo que sea para que me ames otra vez-prometió Damon observando el dibujo que una vez mando a hacer con las descripciones exactas, era como si Isabella hubiera estado ahí -Otra vez y seremos como una sorpresa para todos-prometió cerrando el dibujo e yendo en busca de algo que tomar

.

Meses después

.

-Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Stefan al ver a Klaus entrando a un club nocturno llamado "First Dance"

-Buscamos a alguien-respondió Klaus simplemente y Stefan suspiro

-Otro alfa?-pregunto Stefan y Klaus negó con la cabeza

-Alguien quien nos ayudara mucho-dijo Klaus antes de observar como muchos bailaban al ritmo de "Moves Like Jagger" de Maroon 5 que empezó a sonar

-Quien?-pregunto Stefan haciéndose escuchar entre todos los gritos pero Klaus no le hizo caso y camino a quien buscaba, puso sus manos en las cinturas de ellas y ella sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar, Stefan observaba sorprendido como Klaus se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la canción mientras bailaba con la chica pero solo miraba el pelo oscuro de ella

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You said I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

Escucho como la chica reía al final y se amoldaba mas a Klaus mientras pasaba el coro

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like_

_You're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

Le canto Klaus en su oído y la chica giro sorprendida y Stefan contuvo el jadeo cuando observo el rostro de la chica, era Bella, pero no espero su reacción, ella rio y continuo bailando y le canto un poco cuando llego la parte de Christina

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe_

_Oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Le canto Bella antes de dar la espalda y continuar bailando al ritmo de la canción con Klaus el sonrió y le apretó mas a el causando que ella riera, para acabo la canción Klaus la tomo de la mano y la saco de la pista

-Nick!-grito Bella antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Klaus y el rio mientras la abrazaba

-No esperabas esto-dijo el sonriente y Stefan les miraba en estado de shock, su mejor amiga y el que quiso matar a su novia, juntos. Como si se conocieran de anos

-Claro que no! Pensé que solo estabas de curioso cuando me llamaste ayer-dijo Bella y Klaus sonrió

-Tengo mis métodos para sorprenderte-dijo el y ella miro hacia los lados sintiéndose observada hasta que abrió los ojos como platos al mirar a Stefan

-Si que lo haces-murmuro mordazmente antes de golpearle en la cabeza y caminar hacia Stefan

-Steff-saludo Bella sorprendida antes de abrazarlo pero supo que algo no iba bien cuando el no le devolvió del abrazo

-Ustedes son amigos?-pregunto el y ella miro a Klaus

-Si, por?-pregunto ella y Stefan soltó una carcajada seca mientras miraba a Klaus

-Todo esto es una trampa cierto? Me diste la sangre para utilizarme de carnada en busca de lobos y harás lo mismo con ella?-pregunto Stefan divertido y Bella parpadeo varias veces

-De que hablas?-pregunto Bella mirando a Stefan pero no el respondió

-Oh dios, la apagaste?-pregunto ella asustada y luego miro a Klaus

-Tenia que ver a que costa cumplía su promesa-dijo el intentando defenderse, Bella suspiro y se hizo una coleta, dando a mostrarle a los chicos que usaba, un jean oscuros, unas botas estilo de combate sin tacón, una blusa que decía "Obbey" negra pero cuando alzaba los brazos se alzaba la blusa y mostraba su recién adquirido pirceing

-Lindo look-dijeron al mismo tiempo y Bella les miro furiosa

-Los dos, fuera ahora-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia las afueras del club, ellos le siguieron divertidos

-Ahora explíquense-dijo Bella mientras se recostaba en la pared

-Debía un favor a Klaus y me fui de Mystic con el-dijo Stefan simplemente

-Que clase de favor? Y como terminaste sin humanidad?-pregunto ella y Klaus suspiro

-Quería de mi sangre. Termino sin humanidad porque tenia que demostrarme que no se iría-dijo y Bella asintió pensativa

-Y para que querías la sangre de Klaus?-pregunto Bella mientras se acercaba a Stefan y el suspiro

-Un hombre lobo mordió a Damon-dijo y Bella miro a Klaus quien asintió sin mirarla

-Interesante-murmuro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Stefan y otro a Klaus

-Que diablos?-pregunto Stefan furioso y Klaus rio

-Por dejar que este idiota te chantajeara, y a ti por chantajearlo-dijo ella furiosa intentando no demostrarle que estaba preocupada por Damon pero a Klaus no le preocupaba

-Perdón-murmuro Klaus divertido y ella entrecerró los ojos

-Para que me necesitan?-pregunto Bella mientras buscaba su teléfono en los pantalones

-Bueno, estoy buscando a Gloria. Algo ha ido mal con los híbridos-dijo y ella le miro con una ceja alzada

-Pues yo no soy Gloria-dijo ella y el entrecerró los ojos

-Pensé que quisieras despertar a Rebekah-dijo el y Stefan observo como se le aguaron los ojos a Bella

-Quien es Rebekah?-pregunto Stefan y Bella le miro con los ojos aguados aun

-Creo que es hora de que recuerdes-dijo Bella y Klaus asintió, se puso frente a Stefan y le miro a los ojos

-Recordaras cada cosa que te hecho olvidar-dijo Klaus usando la compulsión y unos minutos después Stefan miro a Klaus y luego a Bella

-Ustedes-dijo y luego observo como Bella empezaba a sollozar, todo estaba complicándose y por su culpa, pensó Bella

Stefan les miro sorprendidos cuando Klaus abrazo a Bella intentando calmarla

-Bella-dijo Stefan y Bella se separo de Klaus para mirar al que consideraba su mejor amigo y hermano al mismo tiempo, el abrió los brazos y ella corrió hacia el, sollozaba cada vez menos para terminar riendo

-Mataste a la doppenganger?-pregunto Bella riendo y Klaus asintió sonriente

-Oh si, sin una gota-dijo y Bella se separo de Stefan para chocar las manos con Klaus

-Si!-dijo ella sonriente y Stefan alzo las cejas

-Que tienes contra Elena?-pregunto Stefan interesado y ella sonrió

-No solo contra Elena, sino Katherine y Tatia también, son unas zorras que engatusan a los hombres que tienen lazos fuertes para luego separarlos o peor hacer que no vean a su pareja-dijo Bella mordazmente y Stefan alzo una ceja

-Perdón?-pregunto el y ella rio

-Nunca miraste el rostro de Lexi? Esta completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti y que hiciste? Te atormentaste con los recuerdos de Katherine para luego darse cuenta de que te enamoraste de una zorra, otra vez-dijo Bella furiosa y Stefan rio

-Estas loca, Bells, Lexi tenia novio-dijo el y ella alzo una ceja

-Por que hablas de Lexi en tiempo pasado?-pregunto Bella curiosa y el suspiro

-Damon mato a Lexi-dijo el y Bella abrió los ojos como platos mientras se alejaba de Stefan

-Estas bromeando?-pregunto ella con voz débil pero Stefan negó con la cabeza, tres segundos después Klaus estaba tomándola de la cintura

-Dejame! Iré a matarlo! Ese hijo de perra! Porque no puede dejarme tranquila ni a los que quiero!-grito Bella mientras intentaba separarse del agarre de Klaus, Stefan le observaba intrigado

-Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Stefan pero cuando iba a hablar otra vez no lo hizo al observar como Bella se desplomaba al suelo a llorar

-Bella, tranquila. No la puedes apagar-le susurro Klaus en el oído, ella asintió varias veces mientras se ponía de pie

-Nos vemos en el apartamento, iré en unos instantes-dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos, ellos asintieron y observaron como Bella se alejaba de ellos

-Que quería decir Bella con todo eso?-pregunto Stefan en tono neutro, no sentía nada

-Esa no es mi historia por contar-dijo Klaus mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Bella, Stefan confundido se encogió de hombros y se siguió

~~••~~

-De que maldita forma me dices que tu hermano puede ver fantasmas?!-grito Damon mirando a Elena

-No lo se! Solo me dijo que tenia un mensaje para ti y que tenia que decírtelo en privado!-le dijo Elena asustada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, porque tenia que hablarle así

-Esta bien, dile que venga o lo que sea-dijo Damon mientras intentaba ponerse serio o interesado mientras tomaba algo de bourbon

-Esta bien, esta afuera-dijo ella y Damon asintió vagamente

-Estoy aquí, por favor intenta no matarme-dijo Jeremy y Damon asintió sin prometer nada

-Los dejare solos-dijo Elena saliendo de la casa, esperando en el auto, estaba extremadamente curiosa y furiosa... Eran hermanos y no podía decirle de que querían hablar?

-De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Damon mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su copa

-Elena te dijo que veo fantasmas cierto?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Que tiene que ver todo esto?-pregunto Damon y Jeremy suspiro

-Recuerdas a Lexi?-pregunto Jeremy y Damon asintió

-Pues la vi o ella apareció y me dijo que te dijera algo, ella esta aquí-dijo Jeremy y Damon dejo la copa a un lado para mirarle intrigado

-Eres un médium-afirmo Damon y Lexi suspiro

-Dile que es importante-dijo observando a Damon, llevaba unas botas negras, un jean negro y una camiseta negra, parecía gótico

-Dice Lexi que es importante-dijo Jeremy y Damon asintió

-Pues que empiece-dijo Damon y ella asintió

-He estado siguiendo a Stefan y Klaus por los últimos meses-dijo Lexi

-Ha estado siguiendo a Stefan y Klaus por los últimos meses, las cosas cambiaron anoche cuando Klaus fue a un club nocturno en Chicago y salieron con una chica-dijo Jeremy y luego miro a Lexi que miraba a Damon

-Y bien? Que tiene que ver esta chica conmigo?-pregunto Damon interesado y Jeremy miro a Lexi quien empezó a decirles cosas, espero hasta que termino para decirle

-La chica se veía muy conocida con Klaus y Stefan, insulto a varias personas y luego pregunto por ella, Stefan le dijo que tu mataste a Lexi y...-dijo Jeremy y Lexi le miro suplicante

-Y que?-pregunto Damon curioso tomando su copa y por el mismo momento llenándola

-La chica se puso como loca, empezó a decir que te mataría que no puedes dejarla tranquila ni a los que quiere-dijo Jeremy, Damon abrió los ojos sorprendido, no conocía a la chica y no tenia idea de quien podría ser

-Luego ella se largo a llorar, Klaus la tranquilizo y les dijo que fueran a su apartamento-dijo y Damon asintió

-Tienes idea de como se llama esta chica o como es?-pregunto a Jeremy, quien miro a Lexi, ella suspiro y asintió

-Ellos la llamaron como Bella, ya me tengo que ir, he tardado mucho-dijo Lexi antes de desvanecerse

-Ellos la llamaron Bella, Lexi acaba de irse-dijo Jeremy y luego observo como se le caía la copa a Damon

-Que te pasa?!-grito Jeremy pero Damon estaba en otro lado recordando

_"Oye, has visto a la señorita Isabella?"pregunto Damon a una pequeña de no mas de ocho anos_

_"Bella?"pregunto ella y Damon asintió_

_"Ah, ella esta ahí"dijo la pequeña señalando un camino por los bosques_

_"Segura"pregunto el y ella asintió_

-Bella?-pregunto Damon en un susurro y Jeremy asintió

Su hermano estaba con su Isabella pero también estaba Klaus, la encontraría a toda costa

~~~~~•••••~~~~~

Estoy de vuelta!

Oooo quien se esperaba esto?

Este es el primer capitulo de las vacaciones y recordé algo, había actualizado en otro tiempo...

Amor o Odio a alguien?

Las amo y gracias por sus reviews, les envío un besote y recuerden, un review significa felicidad y un capitulo lo mas pronto posible,

Nel


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Mystic Falls

-No has tenido noticias de ellos?-pregunto Elena una vez más en la semana causando que Damon suspirara cansado y le mire mal

-No, no he tenido-dijo el irritado, había buscado casi en todos los lugares del continente americano y no había encontrado nada

-Que mal, que quería Jer el otro día?-pregunto Elena y Damon se encogió de hombros

-No tenías esa cosa de bromitas con la banda de Scooby?-pregunto Damon intentando cambiar de tema

-No irías con nosotros?-pregunto Elena y él se encogió de hombros

-Más tarde Elena-dijo irritado, ella asintió ligeramente furiosa, se fue de la habitación

Damon estaba distraído en todo esto y no tenía buena espina, sentía que hoy pasarían muchas cosas, lo peor de todo es que Jeremy no puede contactar a Lexi, tiene que haber un modo de hacerle despertar o algo... Tomo un poco más del bourbon que estaba tomando y se imaginó a una Isabella rebelde queriendo matarle

-Sexy-murmuro divertido con su descripción y luego suspiro, le dolía que en todos estos años nunca se haya encontrado con ella

Aunque podría estar todos estos años con Klaus

Le habría olvidado?

No, eso no podría ser, pensó Damon antes de buscar un nuevo destino donde buscar

~~~••~~••~~

-Qué es esto?-pregunto Stefan al ver que Bella les dejaba a él y a Klaus un grupo de papeles

-Este es el plan, hibrido. Mejorado claro-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Plan hibrido?-pregunto Klaus alzando una ceja y ella rio

-Probaremos una técnica que le llamo sí o no-dijo Bella mientras giraba entre ellos

-Y que hará esta técnica?-pregunto Stefan y ella rio

-El plan es fácil, según el horario de los estudiantes de último año hoy hay una actividad, planean bromas para los otros grados, la escuela sola para todos ellos-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en el sofá negro de su caro departamento

-Y?-pregunto Klaus y ella rio

-Bueno, una personita obligo a todos los humanos a que no fueran a actividad-dijo ella mientras alzaba una ceja

-Y?-pregunto Stefan

-Que más quieren? Tyler es el lobo, Elena la doppenganger, me encargo de Caroline y Bonnie, Rebekah de cualquier peligro-dijo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros, hace unos tres días Klaus despertó a Rebekah y fue una sorpresa para todos cuando pregunto por el collar de su madre, Bella sabía quien lo tenía, Stefan también pero ninguno dijo nada sobre el tema

-Olvidaste a alguien-dijo Rebekah que se había mantenido en silencio en toda la conversación

-Oh si, olvidaste a mi hermoso hermano-dijo Stefan y Bella alzo una ceja

-Tu hermano?-pregunto perpleja y Klaus suspiro

-Ya sabes, ojos azules, pelo negro y bla bla bla-dijo Klaus cansado y Bella le miro mal

-Bien, Rebekah se encarga de Bonnie, Stefan de Caroline y yo me encargo de tu hermano-dijo Bella y ellos asintieron

-Que esperan? Vamos!-dijo Bella antes de ponerse de pie y salir del apartamento, ellos le siguieron pero Stefan noto el intercambio de miradas que tenían Rebekah y Damon

~~••~~••~~

-Estas bien?-pregunto Caroline a Bonnie y ella asintió

-Solo un mal presentimiento-dijo mientras entraba al gimnasio, ya eran las 8 de la noche y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal

-Donde esta Elena?-pregunto Bonnie y ella se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, estaba con Tyler no?-pregunto y Carloline se encogió de hombros en respuesta

-Hola hermosas señoritas-dijo una voz en el otro lado del gimnasio, Caroline miro a Bonnie quien se encogió de hombros

-Quién eres?-pregunto Bonnie y en ese instante un reflector se encendió

-Hola Caroline, Bonnie-dijo Stefan caminando hacia ellas

-Stefan?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo y en ese instante entro corriendo Elena al gimnasio

-Oh Elena, donde estás?-pregunto una voz masculina como si fuera un juego y Rebekah rio

-Por favor, no empieces-dijo Rebekah fastidiada y en ese instante entro Klaus al gimnasio

-Klaus-murmuraron Bonnie y Caroline juntas asombradas

-Oh veo que conocieron a mi hermosa hermanita, chicas ella es Rebekah, Rebekah ellas son Caroline y Bonnie-dijo Klaus y Rebekah alzo una sola mano en modo de saludo

-Donde está el lobito?-pregunto Rebekah en respuesta y Elena abre los ojos como platos

-Que harán con él?-pregunto Caroline asustada, Klaus saco su teléfono y miro ahí

-Son las ocho y quince, ahora sí, busquen a alguien que les ayude porque si no, será un hibrido o quedara muerto-dijo Klaus mientras salía de la habitación, Bonnie intento atraparlo dentro del gimnasio pero no pudo

Elena rápidamente busco su teléfono para llamar a Damon, Rebekah sonrió y alzo una ceja

-Estoy segura que Damon no será ninguna ayuda-dijo Rebekah y todos le miraron

-Por qué?-pregunto Caroline fastidiada por la rubia

-Solo digo, ahora, dame mi collar o te mato-dijo Rebekah con voz amenazante, Elena abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a correr

-Elena ya voy-dijo Damon fastidiado

-Klaus esta aquí!-grito antes de que Rebekah le tomara, soltó un grito al igual que Caroline y Bonnie

-Elena?!-grito Damon al no recibir ninguna respuesta aceleró mas el auto al nivel de llegar más rápido

-Suéltala perra!-grito Caroline intentando perseguirle pero Stefan la tomo por los brazos, Bonnie intentaba convencerse a cuál de las dos defender

-Déjame!-grito Elena al tener el agarre de Rebekah

-Lo hare cuando me des mi collar-dijo Rebekah mientras intentaba buscar el broche del collar

-Es mío! Stefan!-grito Elena asustada

-Es de ella, tiene razón-dijo Stefan tranquilamente

-Déjala!-grito Damon entrando al gimnasio

-Mira quien falta para la diversión, ahora estamos todos-dijo Rebekah en un tono extremadamente falso

-Stefan?-pregunto Damon mirando por todo el lugar rápidamente

-Hola hermano-dijo Stefan tranquilo

-Déjame!-grito Elena pero Rebekah la soltó en un instante

-Listo, todos felices-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se ponía el collar de su madre de vuelta

-Ahora el show final-murmuro Stefan y en ese instante Tyler entro corriendo al gimnasio

-Ahora todos presenciaran el show final-murmuro Klaus antes de atrapar a Tyler y darle de tomar su sangre

-No!-grito Caroline intentando separarse del agarre de Stefan y en ese instante Klaus le partió el cuello a Tyler

-No! Tyler!-grito Elena corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de Tyler

-Ahora solo tienen una decisión, le dan sangre de Elenita para que sea un hibrido o lo dejan morir-dijo Klaus mientras se encogía de hombros

-Monstruo!-le grito Elena y en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio haciendo que todos le mirara

-Mira quien habla-dijo Bella antes de alzar una ceja

-Isabella-susurro Damon mirándole y ella sonrió

-Hola Damon-susurro antes de girar a mirar a Elena con la ceja abierta

-Quieres ayuda? Ya sabes tengo una hermosa navaja justo aquí, la compre especialmente para salvar la vida de Tyler-dijo Bella alzando una daga causando que Damon abriera los ojos como platos

-Tu...-dijo sin poder las palabras que tenía en su mente, Elena miro su intercambio y luego recordó que Damon llamo a Isabella a punto de dormir

-Yo que? He estado con Stefan todo este tiempo? Que estoy del equipo de Klaus? Que trame todo esto? Todas las respuestas son correctas-dijo mientras se acercaba a Elena pero Damon se interpuso en su camino antes de que Bella se acercara completamente

-Que te paso?-pregunto él y ella rio

-Se llama apagar tu humanidad, inténtalo alguna vez-dijo mientras empujaba a Damon para llegar frente a Elena, cuando estuvo frente a Elena y el cuerpo inerte de Tyler ella alzo una daga

-Tenemos dos métodos, a las buenas o a las malas... Stefan acepto el trato y además tenemos una condición la cual el acepto, cuál era?-pregunto mirando a Stefan con una ceja alzada

-Oh si, si dejas morir a Tyler harás el sacrificio a las malas-dijo el mientras se encogía de hombros

-No-susurro Elena y Bella se sentó en el suelo junto al cuerpo inerte de Tyler

-Me pongo impaciente, te cuento algo?-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja y Elena asintió temerosa de su próxima atención

-Aquí va, eres una maldita hipócrita-dijo Bella como si fuera un halago mientras acariciaba la navaja por la piel de Elena, Rebekah rio

-Clásico-dijo y Bella giro para observar que todos mantenían la mirada fija en ella y sonrió

-Ahora que tengo la atención de todos, recuerdas hace tres años? Tu cumpleaños había caído jueves así que ese sábado iban a celebrar, Matt se sentía enfermo y te encomendó a Tyler para que pasaras una buena noche-dijo Bella y Elena abrió los ojos como platos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a desbordar sus ojos, Damon le observo feliz y furioso, porque Isabella se atrevía

-Sabes que paso? Chicas saben que paso?-pregunto Bella mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a Caroline y Bonnie negaron con la cabeza

-Oh, no les dijiste? Pero que mala mejor amiga, por suerte soy una buena amiga y traje esto-dijo Bella mientras alzaba un libro rojo, Elena abrió los ojos como platos

-No-susurro Bella y ella se puso de pie

-Dos opciones-susurro antes de buscar una página -Aquí esta-dijo mientras se aclaraba la voz

"Querido diario,

Me siento mal por no haberles contado esto a las chicas pero sé que armarían un drama -dijo Bella mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba en dirección a Caroline que poco a poco se iba poniendo más tensa -Bonnie ha estado actuando rara en estos días y yo creo que estoy sobreactuando. Anoche Tyler y yo fuimos a celebrar mi cumpleaños solos, Matt se enfermó y las chicas estaban haciendo algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. No recuerdo mucho de la noche anterior pero de algo estaba segura..."-dijo Bella alzando una ceja

-Qué crees que sea?-pregunto Bella alzando una ceja y Rebekah rio

-Entiendo el plan-dijo Rebekah y en ese instante Bella corrió hacia Elena

-Aceptas o no?-pregunto y en ese instante despertó Tyler tosiendo

-Que me han hecho?-pregunto con voz rasposa

-Hola Tyler-dijo Bella y el alzo su mirada hacia ella

-Bells?-pregunto extrañado y ella sonrió pero luego miro hacia Elena

-Y bien? Dejaras que muera?-pregunto con una ceja alzada, Elena se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos

-Solo quieres ver si funciona cierto? No te interesa la vida de Tyler-dijo y Bella rio

-Eres tan ingenua, Tyler desde cuando nos conocemos?-pregunto Bella mientras se alejaba de Elena para acercarse a Tyler

-Desde que tengo cinco-dijo él y Bella miro a Elena

-Es imposible-susurro Elena

-Imposible no, solo golpe de suerte, digamos que Maxon era un buen tipo, otra muerte inocente a la lista de Damon-dijo Bella y luego suspiro -Imperdonable-dijo y en ese instante Tyler empezó a gritar

-Que le haces?!-grito Caroline sin contenerse

-Yo? Nada, está sufriendo por culpa de la sangre de lobo en su sistema y Elena no quiere ayudarle, ahora tienes media hora antes de que tome rabia y mate a todos los vampiros que están aquí-dijo Bella alzando una ceja

-No-dijo Elena en voz baja y Bella giro para suspirar

-Mala elección-susurro antes de correr en dirección a Elena pero en el instante que estuvo frente a Elena, Damon la empujo hacia el causando que cayeran en el suelo

-Que paso contigo?-pregunto él y ella sonrió

-Muchas cosas, te las cuento poco a poco, la primera empezó cuando me seguiste ese día, recuerdas no? Como te dije que me dejaras en paz-dijo Bella alzando una ceja, Damon parpadeo varias veces intentando olvidar el recuerdo y en ese instante Bella logro golpearle pero el no aminoro su agarre

-Lo segundo pasó cuando Giuseppe y Charles crearon su maravilloso plan-dijo ella sarcástica y Stefan alzo una ceja

-Qué plan?-pregunto y Bella giro la cabeza para verle

-Así que nunca le contaste?-pregunto Bella con una ceja alzada -Ya sabía que no cuadraba algo cuando lo vi-dijo y en ese instante Damon apoyo la cabeza de ella contra el suelo

-No hagas esto-suplico Damon y en ese instante escucho un grito de Elena haciéndolo separarse de Bella

-Elena!-gritaron Caroline y Bonnie al mismo tiempo al ver que Rebekah cortaba la muñeca de ella

-Vamos lobito, te quitare el dolor-dijo Rebekah y Bella rio

-Tyler, hazlo-dijo Bella divertida y en ese instante Bonnie empezó a hacer el hechizo de aparición

En ese instante Tyler no pudo más y tomo la muñeca que Rebekah le ofrecía pero en ese instante apareció una estaca en la mano de Damon

-Interesante elección de hechizos-murmuro Bella haciendo que Damon girara a verla

-Isabella-murmuro Damon fastidiado y ella alzo una ceja

-Me mataras? Qué lindo, así me demuestras que todo lo que paso fue una mentira para ti-dijo Bella haciendo que Damon abriera los ojos como platos, Bella separo la mirada para ver que todos le miraban, incluso Tyler desde el suelo

-No-susurro Damon y Bella alzo una ceja para mirarle

-No? Entonces qué?-pregunto y Damon sonrió sarcástico

-Esto-dijo y en ese instante se acercó a ella y le planto un beso castro pero demostrando todo el amor que tuvo para ella, cuando se separó sintió que algo le calentaba su mejilla

-Nunca, recuérdalo, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Bella antes de alejarse de el

-Al parecer, está todo listo, les espero en el auto-murmuro Bella antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio, Stefan le siguió no sin antes mirar a Damon con una ceja alzada, Rebekah le siguió pero Klaus se quedó para el final

-No lo hagas porque si no de esta no quedas muerto-le amenazo antes de irse, todos miraban a Damon sorprendido

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Elena celosa y Damon alzo una ceja

-No son tus asuntos-murmuro Damon furioso antes de salir del gimnasio

Que había pasado con su Isabella? Como conoció a Stefan o a Klaus? Por qué trataba a Elena de esa manera?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenían respuestas, amaba a Isabella pero ella le odiaba

Que tenía que hacer para solucionar todo? Se preguntó así mismo pero solo sintió como le golpeaban por la espalda y luego oscuridad

~~~••~~~

Jajajajaja soy mala!

Holi...

Ya actualice... Qué tal? Merece review o no?

Me inspire mucho antes de irme a la escuela...

Creo que creare un facebook para hacer spoilers, link en mi perfil :3

Soy loca!

Gracias por sus reviews,

Nel


	11. Outake 1

Hola chicas hermosas, esta es el primer o único outake de Pequeñas Sorpresas, dependiendo de este haré otros outakes que quiero decir? Si tiene mas de 15 o 20 reviews o me inspiro lo suficiente habrán mas, espero que les guste y esto no tiene que ver nada con la historia solo un momento triste, de una canción que me puso sentimental y con inspiración. También es el primer capitulo narrado en primera persona.

Disfruten

~~~~~•••~~~~~

-Oh dios-susurre una y otra vez mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían por mis ojos, sentía cada vez como mis sollozos ahogaban todo sonido del lugar

-Ahh!-grite en frustración mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas en el lugar, era la primera vez que me atrevía a venir, la culpa y el dolor caían sobre mi

_"Charles Swan, _

_Amigo, padre y esposo_

_1809-1860_

_Siempre te tendremos en nuestro corazón"_

Las lagrimas salían libremente, no podía con esto, no sabia por que

El nunca me quiso, al igual que Damon, que mi nana, que Angélica, que Luca, todos me han mentido en mi vida, me han traicionado y me han tratado como basura, sentí como sonaba la canción en mi teléfono, le saque y observe quien era

"Stef"

Colgué el teléfono y observe la tumba otra vez, me puse de pie y camine sin rumbo fijo, el teléfono continuaba sonando pero no tenia ganas de nada

Quería llorar y morirme

Pero eso no es suficiente para mi

No lo es, soy una pecadora, he matado muchas personas en mi vida, he herido a muchas personas en mi vida

Incluyéndome

El teléfono continuaba sonando pero le envié al correo de voz, apague el teléfono y busque mi ipod en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me puse los auriculares y puse la música al azar

Lo primero que sonó fue una música tecno pero no le hice mucho caso y continué caminando sin rumbo, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba amor

Necesitaba a Damon

Ese pensamiento hizo que me parara rápidamente, esto estaba mal, no podía pensar en el, no podía llorar por el

El no me ama, el ama a Katherine

Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez

Por ella murió mi bebe, a el no le importo

Nunca le importe

Quería derrumbarme a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, olvidar todo, apagar mi humanidad y hacer lo que quisiera

Pero no podía

No podía apagar mi humanidad, la ultima vez que lo hice mis recuerdos me volvieron loca, hice prometer a Stefan y Klaus, cuando le volví a ver, que nunca permitiera que apagara la humanidad

Alce la vista cuando mis pies dejaron de avanzar y no pude luchar por el sollozo que salio de mis labios

Estaba frente a la casa de mi padrino, de Arthur

Entre a la casa lentamente, no necesitaba invitación porque no había nadie vivo, camine por todo el lugar hasta que encontré la habitación del pequeño John

Abrí lentamente, con miedo de romper algo, la casa estaba impecable pero todo estaba frágil

Observe todo el lugar y estaba pintado de un raro tapiz gris, una cama vieja y varios libros alrededor, abrí el primero y note que era un diario y no un libro

_"Querido diario:_

_Odio poner fechas así que empezare este nuevo, es 13 de septiembre, son mas tarde de la media noche, ni siquiera se como lo se, es raro, al igual que todos los de mi infancia. Papa estaba todo triste y suspiraba cada cierto tiempo, mama le abrazaba como si estuviera recomfortandole, sabia por que era. Papa me lo había dicho cuando tenia trece y me puse curioso, el 13 de septiembre nació, Isabella, la hija de mi padrino Charlies, y ahijada de mis padres, cuando tenia 17 o 18, no recuerdo bien, desapareció. Hoy no cruce a ver a Paul por que sabia que mi padrino estaría de mal humor como cada ano en este día, y Paul estaría curioso por saber que pasaba en este día, nunca le he dicho nada porque mi papa lo pidió, creo que esta arrepentido._

_Papa me dijo que nunca trato bien a Isabella, que hizo un plan junto a Giuseppe Salvatore, embarazar a Isabella para que se casara con Damon, papa estaba en desacuerdo y llamo a Damon para contarle todo, pero no se, algo salio mal..."_

Deje de leer por las lagrimas que caían por mis ojos, había mojado el diario, había cambiado la canción del ipod, esa canción siempre me cambiaba el animo, me recosté en la cama de John mientras abrazaba el diario y empece la canción otra vez para cantarle

_"Love that once hung the wall_

_Used to mean something but now it means nothing_

_The echoes are gone in the hall_

_But I still remember the pain of December"_

Deje de cantar cuando sentí un nudo en mi garganta, cerré los ojos y tape mi cara con mis ojos, todos me odiaban, nadie me quería

Quisiera apagar mi humanidad, quisiera atrever suicidarme esa vez, nunca ser vampiro, morir con mi bebe, que el veneno hubiera funcionado en mi, no se, que Mikael me hubiera matado, lo que sea para olvidar el dolor

-Olvida el momento emo, vamos-dijo una voz femenina mientras me quitaba los auriculares

Cuando llego?

-Vamos, Stefan se esta preocupando-dijo Lexi y suspire

-Como supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunte y ella rio

-Rastree tu teléfono, no le digas a Stefan, le dije que estabas en el centro comercial y tu teléfono estaba en tu habitación, me creyó por que tiendes a ponerlo en vibrador-dijo y asentí, sonreí ligeramente para que pensara que no estaba tan rota como parecía

_"You came back to find I was gone_

_And that place is empty_

_Like the hole that was left in me_

_Like we were nothing at all_

_It's not what you meant to me_

_Thought we were meant to be"_

Recordé esa parte de la canción como siempre lo hacia cuando le escuchaba

Damon dejo un hoyo dentro de mi, pensé que estábamos destinados y cuando el regresara me iré

Por que no dejare que me hiera otra vez

No lo haré

~~~~~•••~~~~~

Es corto lo se, pero les gusta?

El horario de actualizaciones en mi perfil

Es una cancion hermosa, aqui la traduccion de lo que esta en ingles:

(El amor que una vez colgaba de la pared  
Solía significar algo pero ahora no significa nada  
Los ecos se han ido de la sala  
Pero todavía recuerdo el dolor de diciembre)

(Has vuelto para descubrir que me había ido  
Y ese lugar está vacío  
Como el agujero que quedó en mí  
Como si no fuéramos nada en absoluto  
No es lo que tu significabas para mí  
Pensamos que estábamos destinados)

Las amo,

Nel


End file.
